He didn't get to choose
by thorn garmadon
Summary: This is a rewrite of Ninjago! I do not own Ninjago! The cover pic belongs to Baekim on Deviantart! They get the credit for that! What would happen if there was a character in Ninjago that was the reason for it all? What would happen if he was only a little boy? What would happen if he was the master of shadows? What would happen if he didn't get to choose what happened to his fate?
1. Chapter 1 proluge!

Me: I know, I know, I'm writing a lot of stories at once… but I only need to update Thorn's past. I have had so many ideas about this book that it was killing me! I have decided to call it _He didn't get to choose_.

Thorn: Am I in this?

Me: Thorn… you always ask that!

Thorn: Well, I'll be in the author's notes.

Me: this has nothing to do with any of my other stories!

Thorn: So enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue!**

(No one's P.O.V)

Lord Garmadon was deep in thought as he rested in his quarters in the Underworld. A small child sat across from the dark lord and the boy was waiting patiently for Garmadon to tell him his plan. Garmadon looked at the ghoul-like boy, "I think that if we send a large group to attack my brother…" The boy cut him off, 'He'll destroy the army and then we would have to retreat and it would be a lot longer to get the weapons… geez, even a four year old could get that." Instead of punishing someone for mocking him, he sighed, "I suppose you are right. Not all four year olds have your power, so watch your tongue." The boy nodded and looked at Lord Garmadon.

Lord Garmadon thought again, "We could use the girl as bait! Then her brother would have to sacrifice the sword of fire to me in order to save his sister." The boy nodded, "That would work… one flaw though… he's not just gonna give the weapon to a normal skeleton, or Samukai. You can't leave yet, so, who to get the weapon from him?"

Lord Garmadon sighed again as the child corrected his plans, "I could send my shadow up there, and with your powers, we could lure him right into our trap!" The boy nodded, "Finally, that took hours! That will surely work! Now, let's get something to eat! I haven't had food in almost three days!"

The boy jumped up and waited for Lord Garmadon to follow. The two left and went to the dining hall. The boy went and grabbed an apple. He used his sharp teeth to eat the whole thing, core and all. Lord Garmadon watched as the little boy finished and wriggled with energy. The boy was extremely hyper, but had great patience. The child went up to some of the skeleton warriors and asked about Ninjago. As they described it to him, Samukai approached the boy, "Look at little ghost boy. You look like you want to have some fun!"

Lord Garmadon knew what would follow and got up to stop them, but he was too late. Samukai pulled out a whip and slashed it across the boy's fingers. The boy cried out as the rope seared his colorless skin. Lord Garmadon shouted, "Enough stop this at once!" Samukai put the whip away and the boy hissed.

The boy ran over to Garmadon and hid behind him. Garmadon led the boy from the room and back to his quarters. The boy rubbed his fingers and tears streamed down his face. Garmadon sat down and the boy sat across from him. The boy spoke, "When are we going to start the search for the golden weapons?" Lord Garmadon looked at the still crying boy, "The search for the map will start tomorrow. Stay here, I must have a talk with Samukai about what just happened." The boy hugged his knees (NOT GARMADON'S) and Garmadon left the room.

The child heard shouting and fighting outside and Samukai burst into the room. He grabbed the boy by the ankle and threw him at the wall. He picked the boy up again and walked outside. He brought the boy to the edge of the chunk of floating land. He held him far over the edge and the boy screamed. Lord Garmadon rushed out, "Put him down!" Samukai laughed, "You mean like this?" He let go of the boy and the boy screamed as he hurtled towards another chunk that was approaching at a high speed.

Garmadon gasped as the boy hurtled to his death. He glared a Samukai, "Why did you do that!?" Samukai stopped laughing, "Oh… I didn't want to kill him." Garmadon looked over the edge and saw that the child had managed to grab the bottom of the land. The boy pulled himself up and began to climb. Garmadon pulled the boy up and Samukai looked down in shame, "I am sorry master, my anger overcame me and I took it out on the child."

The boy reached up and whispered something. Garmadon nodded, "Yes, I agree. Samukai, we start the search tomorrow. You will bring him with you." Samukai looked at the boy in disproval, "He is a child! He will get in the way!" The boy frowned, "I can help! I'll prove it to you!" He walked away and went back inside, his hood threatening to fall down.

Garmadon glared at Samukai, "If you try to hurt him, I will personally destroy you!" Garmadon stalked away and mumbled.

Samukai went and told the warriors. They all cheered when he told them about the boy going with them. Samukai was confused until one spoke up.

"Thorn is the master of shadows. He is also the prince of death, darkness, evil, and the son of Lord Garmadon."

* * *

Thorn: i knew i was in it!

me: Shut up Thorn! Please review! I hope you like it! Pleeeeease like it!


	2. Chapter 2 discovering the ninja

me: i felt the need to dance gangnam stlye!

Thorn: wrong thingy!

me: oh, i felt the need to post the second chapter! _Italics _is Thorn doing shadow talk to the person of his choice!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Way of the ninja, (Discovering the ninja)**

(Thorn's P.O.V)

I hopped onto the truck behind Samukai and we went to Ninjago. The sky went dark and people were terrified. I looked around and saw the blacksmith shop. An old man was walking away from it. I used my powers and became invisible, unable to be seen or heard. Nuckal became excited, "Let me go first, please oh please! I'm dying to go down there!" Kruncha glared at him, "You nitwit, you're already dead! Try to control yourself in front of master Samukai and Prince Thorn! With all do respect last time… you did say I could go first." I hissed at him and he looked ashamed. I spoke to Samukai, _Attack now!_ He spoke, "Sorry boys, this one's mine. Just remember what we're after and find that map. ATTACK!" I teleported to the blacksmith shop and watched the guy named Kai. He left to go fight and told his sister to stay put. It was time to use my gift.

(Nya's P.O.V)

I watched Kai go out and fight. I wanted to go, but he had told me to stay. I heard something. _Nya… _I looked around, but no one had spoken. _NYA!_ There was a voice in my head. _Go do it Nya! Your brother is in trouble, besides, do you want him to have all the fun?_ I did as the voice said and joined Kai.

(Thorn's P.O.V)

Now that the girl was in place, I watched Nuckel and Kruncha look for the map. They started fighting and the sign fell down. I saw the map pasted to the back of it. _The map is on the back of the sign! _They looked over and shouted in unison, "The map!" I left to go aid Samukai.

(Samukai's P.O.V)

I saw the man and faced him. He smirked until I stretched all four of my arms. He frowned and I heard Thorn. _Look out!_ I saw Sensei Wu and I blocked him. Thorn growled and his invisible hand punched me in the eye. I shook my head, "Sensei Wu, your Spinjitzu looks rusty!" He smirked, "Nothing like bone to sharpen the edge Samukai!" I was about to throw my daggers at him but Thorn stopped me. _Throw them at the water tower!_ I looked over and saw the man. I threw them and Sensei Wu ducked.

They hit the tower and the water tower started to fall. I ran back to the vechicle and shouted, "Lord Garmadon says to get the girl!" Thorn reappeared by my side and one side of his mouth twitched up. He couldn't smile, but he would have. We got the girl and Thorn disappeared again.

(Thorn' P.O.V)

I walked over to the two men and listened. Kai groaned, "You could've used your twist sitzu or your… your." The old man cut him off, "Spinjitzu!" Kai growled, "But you did nothing! I'm gonna get my sister back." "Where they go, a mortal cannot, that was Samukai, king of the Underworld. And if it is true that he is carrying out orders from Lord Garmadon, and then I fear that things are far worse than I ever thought." The old man told a story I had heard before. The skeletons left without me and I rolled my eyes.

I decided to follow the two even though I would be in so much trouble when I got home. They had to climb a mountain and I climbed next to Kai. I murmured insults the whole way and he was disappointed. I flicked him at the top and he shook his head.

We entered a monastery and I saw a golden dragon. There was a button in it. "How am I supposed to learn to fight in a place of peace?" The old man spoke, "Not fight, train." Kai looked confused and I whispered to him. _Wow stupid, didn't know how dumb you were until I meet a frog, they looked like a professor compared to you._ Kai was annoyed. I teleported to the Underworld and ran into Samukai.

"Where have you been?!" Samukai dragged me to the throne room and left me there. I left a note in the dirt and teleported back to Ninjago. I turned invisible and looked around. I watched as Kai failed the training course so many times. I was there for days when I saw the other three ninja. I watched as they fought. I quietly gazed as they got their new uniforms and received their elements. Fighting with a toothbrush must've been so manly… I wanted to laugh. They were terrible fighters. They were also annoying and strange. But I lived in the Underworld and strange was normal and normal was strange.

Sensei told them they would find the scythe of quakes tomorrow and I teleported home.

I ended up in front of Samukai, and he did not look happy. He dragged me to my room, "When I tell master Garmadon about this, he is going to be very upset with you… he doesn't want his little prince to get hurt." I sat on my bed and waited for him to leave. He finally left and I fell asleep.

* * *

me: I hope you enjoy!

Thorn: And review! please! for the little four year old named Thorn! otherwise called me!

me: yes, review or Thorn will start crying!


	3. Chapter 3 the golden weapon

me: I hope you all like this! Thorn is kinda like a stalker, but he's so cute and small...

Thorn: HEY!?

me: that you can ignore that. Who's such a cute baby! Thorn is! *Picks up little Thorn*

Thorn: :( Put me down!

me: I do not own ninjago, that belongs to Ninjago, i do not own the cover, that belongs to Baekim on deviantart, i only own Thorn and Squeaks so far in this story.

* * *

**Chapter 3: The golden weapon**

(Thorn's P.O.V)

My father wasn't pleased when I told him that I had snuck away to Ninjago in the middle of the night. He had glared at me, "Just be careful! I don't want you to get hurt." I had nodded and promised to be careful, but I had lied and was now chasing after the ninja while they pulled Sensei Wu up the mountain.

Samukai had started digging a lot earlier and I was trying to put my own plan into action. I had given him the map _upside down_.

The one to be with my brother.

My brother was six years older than me and I longed to find him. For now, I would just have to stay hidden. They told some boring stories on the way up that didn't make sense to me. They made it to the top and I spoke to the red one only. _Hurry boy! You want to save your sister quickly, do you not?_

The red ninja took off quickly. The old man spoke, "Remember do not use the weapon. For its power…" The one in blue cut him off, "Is too much for us mortals. Alright guys, let's chop socket this lemonade stand! Okay Cole, what's the plan? " Cole spoke, "First we lower ourselves into the caves, and then… where's Kai?" I spoke to Jay, _Look over there!_ He looked and sighed, "What's with this guy? He's always in a rush."

They jumped down and I teleported to the caves. They arrived and I could feel that the one in white could almost sense my presence.

Jay looked up at it and shouted, "That's so cool!" It echoed throughout the cave. Cole jumped up and grabbed the scythe. "Can you keep it down!" Jay shrugged, "Come on, we're on the opposite side of the cave!"

I rolled my eyes, clearly they didn't know I had a button for help. I pressed it and felt the army approaching. They left the cave and ran into Samukai.

They fought and did Spinjitzu. Samukai retreated and once again, left me behind. I went up to alter and petted it. I became visible again and spoke, "Awaken guardian of the caves, they have stolen the scythe! They took it right from your mouth, heed my wishes and may you be well." It crawled out of the ground and I walked after it. I became invisible and watched.

It went behind the ninja and I could hear Cole bragging about his muscles. The one in white spoke, "Didn't Sensei say there was a guardian?" I would have laughed, but I was unable to. I was cursed.

Kai had the scythe and the dragon attacked him. I knew the dragon's true name. I softly cooed, _Jörð, I am your true master, do my will and I will be happy faster! _Kai looked afraid and I spoke to him, _Kai, use the weapon! It is your only option! _I bit the dragon's foot and swallowed the gritty blood. It was now mine, but I was not its rider.

He used the weapon and rocks fell onto the dragon. I ran out of the cave quickly and was almost hit by the falling rocks.

Sensei Wu was not happy and he yelled, "I told you not to use the scythe!" Cole, Jay, and Zane shouted, "He did it!" Again, I wanted to laugh, but again, my curse stopped me.

* * *

I went back to the Underworld and Samukai screamed, "STOP RUNNING OFF! WRETCHED LITTLE DEMON THAT YOU ARE, YOU ARE GOING TO BE PUNISHED!" I shrieked and ran off as he chased me. I tripped and scrambled to the edge. I gulped as he approached me and my hand almost slipped off the edge.

I heard a snap and I fell. Luckily, a bridge was under me and Wyplash caught me. He put me down, but the wood broke. I fell again and hurtled towards the lava pit. I screamed and then I landed on a rock and was knocked out. I drifted into a deep sleep and my breathing slowed slightly.

(Lord Garmadon's P.O.V)

I watched my son fall. He landed on one of the rocks but he lay still. I shouted, "Go get him!" Some of the warriors made the long trek down and managed to reach him. They brought him back up and I took him from them. He trembled and I took him to the throne room. Samukai was no doubt going to be ashamed and embarrassed from today's doings.

I became a shadow and Thorn woke up. He hid behind one of the rocks as my shadow grew and I spoke to Samukai. He looked down, "Master, I have failed you. The have learned Spinjitzu, and they have the scythe." I cut him off, "Good, then my brother was there." He looked up at me, "If I gather my army we could easily ambush them at…" I spoke, "No, let them think they're winning." He was confused, "Uh, I do not understand." I spoke, "Everything is going to our plan, isn't it Thorn." My son nodded.

I chuckled darkly. Thorn looked at me with sorrow and the corner of his mouth twitched as he tried to smile. The curse prevented him from doing so.

(Thorn's P.O.V)

I longed to give a small smirk, but I couldn't no matter how hard I tried. I spoke to them, _when will we 'go' after the next weapon?_ Samukai was surprised that I was there. My father looked down at me, "Tomorrow! After we look at the map that you two so carelessly looked at upside down."

I mocked him with my ability to mimic voices, I said it like a girl, "After we look at the map that you two sooooo carelessly looked at upsiiide dooown!" Samukai laughed and my father glared at me. I shrugged and walked to where the girl was kept.

I became invisible and spoke, _do not be afraid little girl, we're only going to kill you!_ She gulped and squeaked in fear. I left and was proud of my antic. I looked around and called out so no one but it could hear, _come here Squeaks!_

A shadow in the shape of a small dog came up to me and I became visible again. It dropped a small shadow ball in front of me. I picked it up, as I was the only one that could touch a shadow. I threw it and Squeaks chased after it. He brought it back to me and we played fetch for a while.

My father came up to me and spoke, "We need illusions for the ice temple! At surface sunrise you will leave!" I nodded and Squeaks turned into a small snake that wrapped around my neck.

I went to my room and looked at the many pictures of the ice temple. I formed a plan of where to place the illusions and choose several warriors I would base them off. I judged according to the pictures how deep the foot prints would have to look and the place of each snowflake. I drew my plan on the pictures and finished in a few hours.

I may have the energy of a bolt of lightning, but I was as patient as a stone. I could stay in one place for hours and never got frustrated with my work. I fought like fire and I was as merciless as ice. I possessed all of the qualities of the elements, much to my father's surprise. I looked at the picture of alter and realized it was the ice dragon.

I left the next morning and bended the shadows into all of the illusions. It looked like warriors in ice and their bony footprints. I covered my tracks and stood on a block of ice. I brushed off the last two footsteps and teleported to the ninja's ship.

* * *

me: hope you enjoyed! REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4 the prince of shadows

me: I just had a school concert! It was fun! I know some of you may like Kai, i respect that although i hate KAI! He's such a jerk sometimes... my fav ninja in order

1. Lloyd

2. Zane

3. Jay

4. Cole

5. Kai

who cant wait for season 4!? I can wait till next year, but Legend of Chima sucked! I wasted 40 minutes of my life watching it! I only made it that far...

* * *

**Chapter 4: The king of shadows, (The prince of shadows)**

(Thorn's P.O.V)

I now knew that Jay was the most annoying being I have ever met and he was playing I spy. It was so stupid and it was getting on Cole's nerves. I was invisible and spoke to Cole in Jay's voice, _I spy something stupid! _Cole sighed, "Ah, will you try to be quiet for once? Please!" I highly doubted that and the ship hit a chunk of ice.

I fell and luckily, no one heard the thump. Jay made a joke, "Ah, I spy something broken." I rolled my eyes and sighed. I walked over to Kai and Zane. Kai was complaining as always and Zane answered, "Sensei's wisdom is beyond my own." I knew where they were going and knew that they would arrive in a short amount of time.

Sensei spun around and told his students, "The most powerful move in Spinjitzu can only be accomplished when all four elements are combined. He jumped down and spun around like he was going to do Spinjitzu, "Earth, ice, fire, lightning…" Jay came over and asked, "What happens when all of them are combined?" Sensei put his hands together, "The tornado of creation, and the power to create something out of nothing." I became mildly interested and watched Kai as he tried to do the moves Sensei had done. Sensei turned around, "No Kai, if done incorrectly, it will lead to disastrous consequences." Kai just laughed.

The ship crashed into the land that held the ice temple. The sails froze and I shivered, my clothes were thin and did not keep warmth. They saw all of my illusions and believed that they were real. I jumped up and bit the dragon, swallowing the cold blood, _Glacies, I am your true master, please help me, to make me happy faster._

Zane grabbed the shurikens and froze instantly. I shouted, _Awaken guardian of the temple! They are stealing the shurikens!_ It quickly awakened and chased after the ninja.

I followed as they made it back to the ship and was proud that our plan was working. Squeaks was still around my neck and his warm scales kept me alive.

Next we went to the ancient floating city and I did the same for this dragon, although its name was Elding. I told Samukai to arrive late and our plan worked, the skeletons didn't get the weapons.

They took a rest for the night and I went back to the Underworld. My father told me what to do and I brought his shadow to Ninjago. I made an illusion of Kai's sister and made the voice right. I told him that he looked pretty and he growled at me. I hung the girl over the lava and made it so that Squeaks would be the one holding her, waiting to lower her at my father's cue. I told Kai to wake up and teleported to the fire temple.

I waited in the fire temple and my father's shadow ran to the center of the temple. Kai looked at him, "Nya!" I made the shadow slowly return to his original form and made the voice change, "Don't worry, I'm right here brother." Dad laughed softly and Kai gasped. I stayed away from the lava. "Garmadon!" Dad spoke, "You have forgotten something." Kai shook his head, "You can't hurt me here! You're banished, trapped in the Underworld!"

Dad pointed at him, "And that is why you are going to remove the sword of fire for me." I waited for the plan to work and raised a hand for Squeaks to see. He readied himself and nodded. Kai pointed at Dad, "I don't think so!" Dad just glared at him, "Are you sure about that?" I made his shadow fade and go to the wall. I gave Squeaks the signal and he quickly lowered Nya. She called her brother's name and he gasped.

He called her name and reached in her direction. My father spoke, "If you don't remove the sword, how else will you cut the chains to save your precious little sister." Nya pointed, "You know it's a trap, I can free myself!" She struggled to get free and gasped, "Okay, that's tight!" I gave the signal for Squeaks and he lowered Nya some more. Kai shouted her name and dad whispered, "Tick tock." Kai jumped over and grabbed the sword.

He used Spinjitzu and cut her chains. Dad laughed and nodded in my direction I concentrated and made his shadow float over to the siblings. Kai told Nya to stay close and she responded, "Trust me, I'm not going anywhere."

Kai shouted at my Father, "You can't hurt us! You're only a shadow!" I bended the shadows and waited for my father's next cue. He spoke seriously and looked at me, "Even shadows have their uses." I made Kai's shadow come to life and jump out in front of him.

Kai tried to slice the shadow, but his sword did nothing. I made the shadow kick him and Kai flew back. Nya frowned, "That's not fair!" I readied myself and took a deep breath. As my father spoke, I made copies of the original shadow, "Oh, am I being too harsh?" Kai again tried to slice through them, but they beat him to the ground. Nya face-palmed and one of the shadows picked up the sword in victory. My uncle's shadow appeared beside them and I gasped. Squeaks perched on my shoulder as a bird and gasped too.

My uncle destroyed my shadows and I was fuming with anger. He jumped over and picked up the sword. Dad spoke with scorn, "Brother, I see you protect one, but what of the other 3?" My uncle shouted back, "They are safe. Far from your grasp, Garmadon!"

Dad spoke, "I wouldn't be so confident!" I made a vision image appear and I was slowly getting tired. It showed what happened to the other ninja. His shadow disappeared and so did the image. I collapsed in exhaustion. Squeaks rubbed against my face. Uncle spoke, "My brother must not unite the four weapons! We must keep them apart!" They ran towards the exit, but Dad screamed, "Awaken guardian of the deep, they're stealing the sword, you must not let them escape!"

The dragon rose from the lava and growled at the three. Nya screamed and I felt afraid, it was blocking the exit and I was too tired to teleport. The dragon swiped its tail over the entrance and rocks fell, blocking it off. I whimpered as it looked at me for a moment. Kai looked in my direction for a moment, "There's no way out, it's taken away all of our options!" My uncle responded, "All but one…" Uncle hopped to the edge and cut a chunk of rock off. My father shouted, "NO YOU FOOL!" Uncle responded, "If he is to bring the other weapons here, then I will take the sword of fire to the Underworld! It is my sacrifice to make." I grabbed onto my father's shadow and he nodded at me, "Then I will see you there brother!" He zoomed to the Underworld and held onto me. I became visible again and we waited.

We then went to Samukai and he left me on the skeleton vehicle. I peered over the edge and one of the ninja almost saw me. Samukai spoke, "To the fire temple!" The other skeletons cheered. My father's shadow appeared on the tire, "My brother has taken the sword of fire to the Underworld. Hurry, take Thorn and return home before it is too late!" Samukai frowned and turned back to the army, "Change of plans, to the Underworld!" The skeletons cheered loudly.

We took off and I noticed the ninja were escaping, all according to plan.

Samukai kept shouting to go faster and it hurt my ears. I loved the feel off the wind and all the bumps in the road, speed was my thing. I looked up and saw the ninja. I disappeared from sight and shouted, _watch out!_

He looked to where I was and asked, "What's wrong?" I turned him and he saw the ninja. I hid under the chair as they fought above me.

Cole hit Jay in the throat with his weapon and I wanted to laugh. I hated my curse sometimes. Samukai took the wheel and I clung to the vehicle for my life. Samukai was someone you never wanted to be in the same truck with if he was driving. We made it to the Underworld and my hood fell down. I quickly pulled it up and became visible. I ran to the throne room and to my father.

* * *

me: Who thinks i should make the devourer have three kids? I already came up with them. Lindsey, Lisa, and Malikai...


	5. Chapter 5 destiny lost

me: HELLO PEEPS! I am glad that you all like Thorn! 10 reviews! This is where Lloyd comes in!

I do not own ninjago, i only own Thorn and Squeaks in this. I will be soon to own Lindsey, Lisa and Malikai.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Weapons of destiny, (Destiny lost)**

(Thorn's P.O.V)

I hid behind a rock as my Father instructed and waited for the weapons to be brought to the room. Dad said that he would finally get us out of here for good. Well, for evil I guess, but you know what I mean.

We waited for a really long time, but I was very patient and didn't move a muscle. My Father on the other hand, was growing impatient and angry. I heard fighting from outside and knew that the ninja were near. My uncle came into the room with the sword of fire. My father smiled and startled him, "Brother." Uncle spun around in surprise, he pulled the cloth off the sword and I wanted to become invisible. I was too tired and my uncle spoke, "Brother." Dad signaled for the warriors to take the weapon, "Seize the sword." The warriors dropped from the ceiling and my uncle used Spinjitzu to stop them. He glared at Dad, "You'll have to take it from me!" Dad frowned and motioned for Samukai to attack.

Samukai emerged from behind the throne and spoke, "My pleasure!" They faced off and fought. I used the last of my energy to teleport my dad to his throne. In three seconds, he was sitting there, watching the two beings fight. I collapsed and watched as well.

Dad told Samukai, "Teach him a lesson." Samukai and my uncle fought again and the ninja came into the room. Kai looked over to where I was and slightly saw my pale face. He held back the others, "No, this is Sensei's fight." Cole looked at me and saw me slightly as well. I ducked and peered out as soon as they looked away. My uncle's hand was frozen and my mouth opened in surprise. Samukai struck the land with the scythe and it cracked open.

Samukai shocked my uncle and the sword flew from my uncle's hand. It landed at Samukai's feet and he picked it up. Dad commanded, "Bring me the four weapons." I gasped as Samukai held all four of the weapons. Samukai shouted, "No, you will obey me now!" Dad smiled and laughed.

Samukai's arms started to wave around and I stared in shock. Uncle spoke, "No one can handle all there power at once!" Dad pointed, "Selfish fool, did you think I wouldn't plan on your betrayal?" Samukai's arm pulled at their sockets and he asked, "What's happening to me!?" Dad laid back and smiled, "You've fallen right into our master plan. Not even I can handle all their power at once! But now that they are combined, they'll create a vortex through space and time! Allowing us to finally escape this ghastly place."

Samukai began to float and spin around. He screamed and burst into a cloud of dust. Dad hopped over to where he had been. A vortex appeared and I gasped. I stood up, but my dad didn't notice me. Uncle spoke with sorrow, "Father would not want you to do this, brother!" Dad spun around and glared at him, "Father is no longer here! Good and evil, there has always been a balance, but where I go the balance can be destroyed. So I will be strong enough to possess the four weapons, so I can recreate the world in MY IMAGE! You, you were his favorite." He walked into the vortex without me.

I felt tears streaming down my colorless cheeks and Squeaks rubbed my tears away. I held back the cries that threatened to escape my throat and watched the ninja. They jumped over to where he had been and my uncle spoke, "He is gone, but he will return." The ninja picked up their weapons and Kai talked, "And we'll be ready for him!" Cole added, "In case he has any more of his evil plans." Uncle smiled, "Then, I have done my part, the balance has been restored, for now…" They left the room and I walked over to the spot where the vortex had been.

I slammed my hands against the floor and screamed, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TAKE ME!? I AM YOUR SON! I WANTED TO LEAVE TOO! THIS ISN'T FAIR!" I pounded the ground until my hands bled and tears fell from my mismatched eyes.

I saw a note on the ground and it had an address, I could barely read it. I had started to learn the alphabet. I think I had it memorized and what the letters looked like. It looked like it said:

_Darkl?s Boarding School ?or Bad bo?s_

I didn't know what some of the other letters and thingies were, so I managed to gather enough strength to teleport to Ninjago city. I made sure my hood was up and my face was hidden. My appearance was terrifying and people that had seen it were traumatized for life. My hair and skin color alone, were enough to do that. Never mind my eyes.

I went up to the first lady I saw and she hit me with her purse. I cried out and ran off. I ran into another woman and she gasped, "Have you been separated from your parents little one? Do you know where they are?" I decided to go with part of the truth, "My mommy left me when I was a baby and my daddy abandoned me. I don't know where they went. Can you tell me what this says?" I held out the note and she read it, "Darkly's Boarding School for Bad boys…" I thought for a moment and remembered, "That's where my brother is! How can I get there?"

She looked down at me, "Sure sweetheart, I'll take you to your brother, and maybe he knows where a member of your family is. You can call me Mrs. Walker." She grabbed my hand and took me to a car. I climbed in and it was dark by the time we made it to the school. I hopped out and she drove away.

I concentrated and teleported to my brother's room. I pulled down my hood and shook him, "Lloyd, wake up. Yo Lloyd! Big brother, dude, wake up!" He didn't wake up and I sighed. "Dude, stop being a jerk, and just freaking wake up, before I summon a skeleton that wants to eat you." He woke up and I covered his mouth before he could scream when he saw me.

He calmed down and asked, "Who the heck are you? Some ghost from the Underworld?" I shook my head, "No, it's me, your little brother, Thorn." His eyes widened, "I remember you now!" He hugged me and I squirmed, "I can't breathe! Let go Lloyd!" He let go and I sat next to him.

He frowned, "I thought you were in the Underworld with Dad." I sighed and leaned against him, "Dad… Dad left. He left me down there and I barely managed to leave without something seeing me." He nodded and hugged me again.

One of the other boys in the room woke up and I hid. "Lloyd, stop waking us up all night!" I remained hidden until I was sure he was asleep. I sat next to Lloyd again and asked, "What am I supposed to do? I'm too young to stay here and I am too dangerous to stay around normal people!" He thought for a moment, "There's an old cave near the woods a few minutes from here! You can stay there and I'll visit you after school!" I could detect no flaw in his idea and I hugged him, "Well, I might as well go now. Promise to meet me tomorrow! Can you teach me how to read and stuff too?"

Lloyd nodded and I left quietly, Squeaks still on my neck.

I found the cave and went inside. It was amazing, it had crystals growing on the walls and there was a pool of fresh water in it. I quickly drank some of the water and went deeper into the cave. I discovered a small passage and at the end there was a ledge. It was curved inwards and I climbed onto it. I curled up and fell asleep.

Lloyd would visit me each day and I learned how to read, write, count, do math and learned about Ninjago within a few months.

My brother came one day and he was upset. I met him at the shallow pool and he spoke, "I was kicked out of Darkly's. They said I wasn't bad enough."

I wanted to laugh. He wasn't bad, he was okay. I took out the book he gave me, "What does this word say?" I pointed at the word. He looked at it, "It says the first Spinjitzu master… isn't he our grandfather or something?" I nodded and looked at the picture below, it was another old man, the old man that stopped me from going with Dad!

I vowed to take revenge on both of them, and I had a plan that wouldn't fail, I would just need a distraction for him, something that he couldn't take care of in one day, something like, like maybe some ancient snake-human hybrids from thousands of years ago?

I looked at Lloyd and he asked, "You have that look. What are you thinking?" I shrugged and stood up, "Wanna go take stuff from Jamonikai village? They have the best candy and apples!" He nodded and we left.

* * *

me: Oooo... Thorn's being evil! He wants to release the serpentine!

Thorn: Why couldn't i read!?

me: i cannot make you super smart!

Thorn: At least Loyd taught me how.

me: in about a year.

Thorn: OKAY! REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6 rise of the snakes

me: TORI WU! I am yo best friend in real life and you wrote that in front of me!? I WAS FREAKING NEXT TO YOU ON THE SAME LAPTOP!

Thorn: O.O ooo she gonna die!

me: quiet Thorn!

Thorn: yes Bubba!

me: i made up Thorn's second song... i call it _Daddy you're never there._

I do not own ninjago, lego does.

I own Squeaks, Thorn, and the Anti-devourer (Later to be called Malikai)

* * *

**Chapter 6: Rise of the snakes**

(Lloyd's P.O.V)

I held Thorn's small hand and we went to Jamonikai village. I waited as he climbed a tree to grab an apple. He went really high up, "Thorn, are you sure you can climb that high? I know you're really small and are like 5 years old, but that's dangerous!" He must've been at least 20 feet up. He would die if he fell.

He shook his head and climbed even higher. Now he was about 30 feet up. He reached out really far to grab an apple and a person came out of the house we were behind. He yelled at us, "Get out of my backyard you rotten kids! No stealing my apples!" Thorn was startled and started to slip. He fell and grabbed an old branch. The branch swayed and I heard it begin to crack.

The man gasped and looked at me, "What are you kids doing? Don't your parents take care of you?" Thorn shouted down, "NO! We take care of ourselves! He takes care of me! I think the branch is going to break!" I saw something slither on the branch towards Thorn's hand.

He looked at it and whimpered. The snake crawled over to his fingers and nudged them. It reared up and sank its fangs into his hand. Thorn cried out and fell. He managed to grab another branch that was lower. Blood streamed down his arm and fell to the ground. He slipped again and the man caught him. He put Thorn on the ground and my brother ran into my arms. He was crying and I tried to calm him.

We left the yard and we went into an alley. I waited for him to stop crying and he managed to stop the bleeding in his hand. He seemed fine and it mustn't have been venomous. He looked up at me and there was anger in his blood red eye, but pain in his new leaf green eye, the eye that looked like my eyes. "I hate snakes." I noticed something around his neck, "Then why is there one on your neck?" He felt his neck and pulled the snake off, it was a shadow creature. He petted its small sleek head, "Squeaks was just hanging around… he does no harm."

Squeaks jerked his head and looked around. He went to Thorn's ear and whispered something to him. Thorn got an evil glint in his eyes and asked me, "Wanna do something fun? We could do something evil. We could take candy. I have an idea!"

His idea was so evil, and it was kind of cruel, him using his powers to make my evil laugh sound just like Dad's.

I pulled up my hood and he did the same. He turned invisible, which I thought was really cool, and made my voice change. We went through the town and I laughed. The people were terrified and ran away. Thorn told me to go towards the fountain and I did as he asked.

I turned and saw the ninja. Thorn groaned and only I could hear it. _Great, now my plan is ruined! Those stupid ninja wouldn't let me go with Dad and left me in the Underworld to rot away and die._ I shouted out, "It is I! Lloyd Garmadon!" Thorn hissed. _And Thorn Garmadon! Don't forget about me! _I jumped up onto the fountain and heard the ninja, "Lloyd Garmadon? I thought we were gonna fight Lord Garmadon." The other ninja sighed and looked at me, "It's his son; he must've escaped his boarding school for bad boys again. And to think, we could've been doing Spinjitzu already!"

Thorn was furious and probably would've gone and destroyed them if I hadn't had spoken again, "I demand all the candy in town! Or else!" The villagers came out again, "Or else what?" I searched for an answer and Thorn whispered. _Or else I'll release the serpentine on you! Use the snake toys! _I smiled, "Or else I'll release the serpentine on you!" I took out the can of snakes and opened it. The snakes went flying and Thorn groaned. _That didn't work… unless…_

The ninja came over and grabbed me. Thorn sighed and followed invisibly. I threatened the ninja and they hung me on a baby sign. If Thorn could laugh, he would have died. I could feel his embarrassment and he hissed. _What was that!? You are the most embarrassing brother ever! I am so glad that no one knows about me or I would never live it down! _

The people all left and Thorn became visible after they were gone. He climbed up and got me down. I fell on my face and he jumped with ease beside me. "You embarrass me so much Lloyd." My face felt hot, "I do not! You're only five! You don't even know what you're talking about baby! Shut up!" He spun around and both of his eyes were filled with anger, "Well you just shut your fat sucker Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon! I happen to be the one who got you down and changed your laugh so, if you want me to stick around, fat chance!" I saw tears on his face and I realized I hurt his feelings deeply. He let out a choked cry and ran off, his hood threatening to fall and reveal his scary appearance to Ninjago.

I shouldn't have been so mean, he was still a kid. I sighed and ran after him, "Thorn, come back! I'm sorry!" He looked back, "I don't believe you! Go away!"

I chased him all the way to the ice region. He fell and cried into his hands. I knelt beside him and tried to put a hand on his shoulder. He whipped around and snapped at me. I pulled my hand away and he grabbed his head in pain. He trembled and moaned.

I backed away as my brother… changed. He curled up and his skin became shadow like. He reached out to me and spoke, "Lloyd…run away! Get away from me as fast as you can! I need to… to…" He moaned again and screeched, "GET AWAY FROM ME!" I ran and heard him shriek. I looked back and saw a person walking towards my brother. He lunged at them and chomped down on their neck. They screamed and fell to the ground. He unlatched himself and grabbed their shirt. Wait, it wasn't their shirt, it was their life.

He smashed it on the ground and it turned into water. He drank some of it and gagged, it was spirit blood. He crawled away from it and retched. Why would he drink it if it made him sick? I turned away as he was sick.

He stood up and I walked back to him. He looked at the sky, "I'm really sorry you had to see me do that." I nodded and he looked up at the mountain, "There's something up there that we need to find."

We walked up for hours and I planned on how I was going to take revenge on the ninja. Thorn shivered and I picked him up. I kicked a rock up the mountain. Thorn squirmed from my grip and became invisible. _Look up there! _

I looked and wiped some snow from a stone. I looked around and saw a carving of a snake with swirly eyes. _Pull on that statue_. I did what my brother asked and the mouth of the snake opened. I watched and Thorn shoved me in. I fell and screamed, "Why do I have to have a little brother like you!?"

I landed on the ice and Thorn visibly jumped in. He slipped on the ice and hit his head. He started crying and I pulled him up. He disappeared and I looked around at the ice formations. One part looked like a battle arena. I walked a bit farther and heard a dry voice that wasn't my brother's, "You are out of your mind to venture ssso far from home little one." I looked up and saw a serpentine. I gasped and backed away from it.

I hit a chunk of ice. It looked at me and his swirly eyes spun, "Look into my eyesss!" I felt my mind go fuzzy and Thorn screamed at me. _Lloyd, don't look in his eyes! Focus on me! If you're gone what will I do!? IGNORE IT! _I shook my head and closed my eyes. I felt my brother push me down and he muttered. _Eris servus fratris tui et facies eius eieci te interficiam de ignea seu profundum inferni! Ego mitto vestra reddituram hypnotic aspectum ad vestra anguis oculos et rehabere fratris mei liberum arbitrium._ The snake swayed and I spoke, "No, I will control you from now on!" The snake bowed, "What ssshall you have ussss do, massster?" I echoed, "Us?" An army of snakes crawled out from the shadows and Thorn gasped. I laughed, "My own army of snakes!"

Thorn clung invisibly to my arm. _I'm scared of snakes._ I didn't blame him; he had just gotten bitten by one and fell really high up from a tree. Poor little kid, I wished I could convince him not to be afraid, but that would be hard.

Thorn clung to me as I ordered the snakes to steal all the candy from Jamonikai village. They obeyed and my brother snorted as they went to hypnotize all the villagers.

I had a whole wheelbarrow full of candy and I was on a sugar high. I had made one of the snakes get an apple and I had given it to Thorn. He took it, but he didn't eat it, I think he was still sick from the spirit blood. The ninja showed up and cornered me, "Sorry to bust your buzz little Garmadon, but it's already past your bedtime!" Thorn whispered. _Retreat! _I ignored my younger brother's warning and shouted, "Get them!"

Thorn grabbed my arm as the snakes came forward. The guy in red gasped, "The serpentine!? They're real!?" I raced away as they fought the snakes. The hypnotized villagers also came to attack the ninja.

I ran off and pushed my wheelbarrow of candy almost to the outside of town.

I was almost there when Thorn let go and hissed. _Watch out!_ I looked behind me and tripped over the ice that formed around my wheelbarrow. I heard a cry of pain from Thorn and groaned, "My candy!" Thorn growled and I mumbled, "And my brother too…" The ninja came over and Thorn teasingly spoke. _I told you to retreat. _I looked around and shouted, "Retreat!" The general echoed my command and we all ran off.

Thorn spoke. _I'm not going with you. Goodbye big brother…_ His voice trailed off and I was shocked, why wouldn't he come with me? I shouted, "Thorn! Why aren't you coming?" I felt something on my foot and looked down to see Squeaks in his puppy form. I gasped, Thorn left Squeaks? Thorn never went anywhere without his shadow.

(Thorn's P.O.V)

I knew I had hurt my brother's feelings, but I didn't care. He didn't know what the snake had done to me. I hid the symptoms of its nasty venom cleverly. I even lied to him that I was alright. I became visible again and fell to my knees as the pain racked through me. I left Squeaks behind to protect Lloyd and looked at the ground beneath me, no shadow. It was a sunny day and I had no shadow at all. I never had a shadow unless it was one of Squeaks friends. I looked at the bite mark on my hand and it looked like Dad's. Only this one was much worse. I crawled under an old tree's roots as someone passed.

I didn't want anyone to see me ever. I watched as the veins around the bite slowly returned to their normal colorless white. I sighed as the pain faded into nothingness and sleep came over my mind.

I wondered what Dad was doing. Probably not thinking about me, that's for sure. He left me to die down there… he left me to die…

I sung my favorite song in a shadow's whisper.

_I see the moon coming down for me,_

_Shine is so blind only sun could be,_

_It tells me stories 'bout eternity,_

_Together we'll be free in harmony!_

_I see the moon coming down for me,_

_Shine is so blind only sun could be,_

_It tells me stories 'bout eternity,_

_Together we'll be free in harmony!_

I decided to sing some more… something I made up.

_I did what you said and I waited,_

_But you turned me down and hated!_

_I wanted to be by your side,_

_But you shoved me around like a ride!_

_I never did nothing wrong,_

_But you never let me tag along!_

_You pushed me away,_

_But I swear one day!_

_I'll be the one you want back!_

_I'll be the one you need!_

_You'll be the one begging at my feet,_

_Begging for my mercy!_

_But I swear to gods in the sky,_

_I'll never hear another lie,_

_Come from youuuu!_

_Because there's nothing I'd rather loose!_

_Then my happiness from youuuuuuu!_

_The shadows tell me to beware,_

_But I don't listen,_

_I don't care._

_Cause I want you_

_Right here! _

_I want you to be here, for your sons,_

_I want you to be with uuusss! _

_We want youuu and only youuuuu,_

_We want your love and the right, _

_For us to beeeeee!_

_With youuuuuuuu!_

_Daddy we love you,_

_Daddy we want you,_

_But you are never there,_

_Daddy we need you here,_

_We want to know you care,_

_Cause all we ever wanted,_

_Was for us to be with youuuuuuuuu!_

I felt proud of my little song and settled down for the night, allowing myself to slip away to the depths of my nightmares.

That's right, I said nightmares. I've never had a happy dream. Not even once, just horror after horror in my mind. But, I then realized I had sung in my shadow talk and that meant my father had heard me. I gasped and whispered. _Daddy, why did you leave us alone? _I waited for an answer, but I received none. I had expected that, but it still hurt. A tear fell from my green eye. I watched it sink into the ground and a soft cry escaped my throat. I let it flow and the puddle of tears grew.

I closed my eyes and got a dreamless sleep. It was a normal nightmare, the one where Dad left me there. I heard a voice enter my mind, "_I promise I'll be back one day my son. Just sing the song and I can speak to you in your dreams…_" I ignored the warning and shouted back, "I don't think you will! You promised to take me with you! But you left me to die! You left me to rot away down there! You left me to be tortured and terrorized for the rest of my life!"

I waited for his response and all I got was a sigh, "_I knew you wouldn't understand. You are too young to understand._" I knew he was right, but it wasn't fair. I screamed back, "It's not fair! I needed you! We both need you! We have nothing; I have no one, no one at all, not even a shadow. They all left me!"

He sighed again, "I tried Thorn! I tried to bring you with me!" I covered my ears and screamed. He was shocked into silence. I shook myself and tried to wake up.

I shot up and my heart was pounding. I stood up and went to find the ninja. I vowed my revenge on him. There was one problem; I couldn't just show up, tell them I'm trying to take revenge on my dad. They would laugh at me, and then kill me for my crimes. I decided to find my brother instead.

I stood up and almost instantly collapsed. I grabbed a root and pulled myself up. Being injected by that venom was like a shadow being hit by the rays of the sun, or a spider being devoured by hornet larvae from the inside out. The venom was eating me away, making my evil blood devour me.

I was bitten by the anti-devourer. The great devourer's opposite. I didn't want to scare Lloyd anymore, so I left. I needed to treat the bite with my Uncle's help. I would go as a ghost, in my half visible state. I pulled up my hood and turned into my half state.

I left to find my uncle and teleported to his monastery. He was drinking tea and I startled him. I whispered in great pain, "Please help me…" I fell to my knees and he stared in surprise. I coughed and looked at him. "Please… uncle." I covered my mouth; I hadn't meant to say that.

He glared at me, "What are you? Why do you claim to be my nephew?" I sighed and became fully visible. I pulled down my hood to show my colorless face and mismatched eyes, "I am just a human with the curse of sorrow and master of shadows. I am your nephew. My father kept me in the Underworld to make sure I never learned Spinjitzu or met you."

He looked down at me, "It is hard to believe you, but I feel that you do not lie to me. What do you need help with?" I opened my mouth to answer but instead collapsed and my vision went fuzzy. I managed to croak out, "My hand… snake… anti-de…" I trailed off.

He knelt beside me and looked at my hand. The veins had become black again and it stung like fury. He picked me up and laid me on a bed. He brought out a jar full of red tea bags and began to make tea. I hated tea.

He finished making it and waited for it to cool. He helped me drink some and I fell asleep.

(Sensei's P.O.V)

The boy seemed to speak true, but there was something he was not telling me. I locked my door so my students would know not to disturb. He was bitten by the Anti-devourer, a snake of legend that was claimed to be the son of the Great Devourer. For someone good to be bitten, they would just be ill with a slight fever, nothing serious, but for something of evil to be bitten, their blood would feel like fire and would struck with a near fatal sickness. His symptoms were very high and it seemed he had only been bitten earlier this morning.

He trembled a bit and I felt sorry for him, a child as young as him shouldn't have to feel this pain. Why my brother even had children, I would never know. He just couldn't take care of them and they ended out like this one. One's releasing the serpentine and the other's almost dying and looks like a ghoul.

I brushed the hair from his forehead and noticed an extremely faint remain of a scar. It went straight across his face and onto his neck. It had an outline that looked like fire and it was a strange sight. What would give him a scar like this? I traced the scar gently and the child whimpered. I didn't even know his name.

His eyes opened slightly and he croaked, "My name is Thorn." I nodded and thought that was a strange name. A strange name for a strange child. I left him and went to dinner. It was Cole's night to cook and he was a terrible cook.

I ate and went back to my room to check on my nephew. He was not there and the door shut quietly behind me. I blinked and then Thorn came into view. The shadows covered the room and grabbed me. He came up to me and looked up. He muttered, "Patruus lumen tuum delere memoriam mihi dominus umbras me esse tui obliviscaris. Relinquo vobis cupio valere potest."

I passed out and he disappeared. I woke up and wondered what had just happened. I ignored the thought and went back to my meditation.

* * *

me: i hope you liked Thorn's song! I used latin, look it up on google translate, i dont remember what they say.

Thorn: YOU TRIED TO KILL ME!?

me: noo!

Thorn: YOU'RE A MEANIE!

me: whatever, REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7 betrayed

me: HI! I'm glad that you all love Thorn!

Thorn: i... am... not... a... munchkin!

me: YES YOU ARE!

Thorn: screw you Bubba!

me: is the little one tired?

Thorn: yes...

me: Then go to sleep!

I do not own ninjago, that belongs to lego!

I own Thorn, Squeaks and Malikai so far.

* * *

Chapter 7: Home, (Betrayed)

(Thorn's P.O.V)

I looked for my brother all over the place. I finally found him in the forest. I didn't want to go near him with all those snakes around. I sucked up my fear and teleported to where he was. I spoke to him. _Hi Lloyd! I'm back!_ I startled him and he took a deep breath. He glared at me, "I thought you didn't want to be with me anymore. I don't need your help any more. I have the serpentine."

My words were caught in my throat and I froze. Did he just turn down his own brother for a bunch of stupid snakes?

I frowned and wiped my eyes. He looked ashamed and reached for me. I smacked his hand away and ran. I jumped from floor to floor of the tree house. I reached the ground and took off, no idea where I was going. I felt my mind go red.

I felt like I was jacked up on laughing gas and was high. I grabbed my head and shrieked as I went insane. I screeched with glee and ran towards wherever I sensed life.

I tried to stop myself, but I decided to just sing instead. I sang the song to talk to my Dad.

_I did what you said and I waited,_

_But you turned me down and hated!_

_I wanted to be by your side,_

_But you shoved me around like a ride!_

_I never did nothing wrong,_

_But you never let me tag along!_

_You pushed me away,_

_But I swear one day!_

_I'll be the one you want back!_

_I'll be the one you need!_

_You'll be the one begging at my feet,_

_Begging for my mercy!_

_But I swear to gods in the sky,_

_I'll never hear another lie,_

_Come from youuuu!_

_Because there's nothing I'd rather loose!_

_Then my happiness from youuuuuuu!_

_The shadows tell me to beware,_

_But I don't listen,_

_I don't care._

_Cause I want you_

_Right here! _

_I want you to be here, for your sons,_

_I want you to be with uuusss! _

_We want youuu and only youuuuu,_

_We want your love and the right, _

_For us to beeeeee!_

_With youuuuuuuu!_

_Daddy we love you,_

_Daddy we want you,_

_But you are never there,_

_Daddy we need you here,_

_We want to know you care,_

_Cause all we ever wanted,_

_Was for us to be with youuuuuuuuu!_

I waited for a response and got one quickly, "Thorn, what do you want?" I shrieked as I saw the shadows reaching out for me. They tried to grab me as I ran. I ran through branches and scratched myself up. I just looked at my scratches and didn't care. I felt happy about hurting myself and I tripped. I tumbled down a hill and hit a bush covered in burrs. I picked one off of me and I looked at it. "Thorn, what are you doing?" I put the burr in my mouth. "Thorn spit that thing out!" I spat it out and shook my head. "Thorn, just calm down and take a rest."

I knelt on the ground and felt something bite me. I crawled away and looked down. I brushed the ants off of me, but they bit onto my hand. They bit my colorless flesh and I tried to shake them off.

I stood up, but they crawled up my legs. I let out a cry of pain as they sank their jaws into me and ripped out small chunks of my flesh. "Thorn, what's wrong?" I tried to brush the ants off and I only made it worse. I tripped over a root and landed in more of them. I stood back up and smacked the ants, but they remained on me.

Tears of pain streamed down my face and I heard someone walking towards me. I gulped and felt an ant bite my face. Another bit my neck and I let out another cry of pain. I heard the person walking towards me and I tripped. I shouted out, "Help me!" I landed on a patch of nettles and I started crying.

A person came over to me and called, "Yo Jason! I found a kid!" The man tried to help me up, but gasped when they saw the ants on me, "Yo Jason! Got any ant spray? This kid is covered in them!" Another man, Jason I guess, came over with a can. He gave it to the other guy, "Here you go Rick." Rick took the can and sprayed the ants on me. They fell off and I pulled the ants off of my face and neck.

I trembled and Rick gave the can back to Jason. He picked me up, "What happened to you kid?" I couldn't answer and just continued crying. Jason looked at me, "Poor little guy, must've gotten lost. Do you have any family?" I shook my head and blacked out.

I woke up in a hospital. I shot up and took deep breaths. A nurse came over to me, "You're okay now honey, calm down." She patted my head and I lay back down. She turned around before leaving, "Your older brother is here to see you." Why would Lloyd come back to me? He was betrayed by the serpentine! I wished I could laugh at him.

Lloyd came into the room and he looked ashamed, "Hey Thorn…" He looked away as I glared at him, "Thought you didn't need me anymore, I thought you had those things." I crossed my arms and looked away as he looked back at me, "I do need you! I was wrong! I need your help to find the next tribe. I have a map." I felt my face get hot and I hissed, "Why? So you can leave me to die after finding the Fangpyre? Why would I help you?" He frowned, "You wouldn't understand." I shot up, "I wouldn't understand what!? Just tell me and maybe I'll understand! Just remember one thing Lloyd, stop acting like a jerk, cause one day I might not come back!"

His eyes were pleading, "I am so so so so sorry Thorn! I needed you! I am a jerk. I don't deserve to have a brother like you." I hissed, "_I don't deserve to have a brother like you either, but I'm stuck with you._ Might as well help you anyway, though you owe me big time!" I took another deep breath to calm myself and he looked at me with surprise, "How do you know about the serpentine anyway?" I growled at him and turned away, "It doesn't matter."

I knew that I was hurting him, but he deserved it. I heard Dad, "Thorn, do not act that way towards your brother. I want you to be happy." I closed my eyes and something jumped onto my lap. I looked and it was Squeaks. I picked the shadow puppy up and hugged him.

Lloyd stayed by the doorway and I could feel the pain and hurt coming off of him in waves. He looked up at me, his green eyes glowing with disappointment and hidden power of the light. I sighed and stood up. I walked over to him and grabbed a shadow. I stretched it into a long shape. I poked a hole in it and stretched it over Squeaks head, now he had a leash. I tied it to my wrist and grabbed it.

I grabbed the map from Lloyd and looked at it. I knew where the next tomb was and I gave it back to him. I grabbed my brother's hand and pulled him out of the room. He followed me and we left to go find the Fangpyre.

We walked through the desert and I saw a ship. I pointed it out to Lloyd and he shook his head, "Let's keep going Thorn. We don't need to bother with the ninja." He took my hand and pulled me along. I frowned and wondered what tone he had used. It was almost longing, with a hint of sorrow. They were just laughing and having a good time like a family… that was it! Lloyd wanted our family to be like that. Lloyd, Dad and me.

I felt a pang of sorrow too. I told Lloyd, "I made up a song that allows us to talk to Dad." He shook his head, "I don't need him. I've got you." I felt my mouth twitch and I didn't understand why. I hugged Lloyd, "As long as I have you, I know everything's going to be okay." He nodded and didn't even look down at me. His eyes were filled with the need for revenge. He was growing more distant and smarter.

We walked for days. We were about to enter the graveyard when my fear stopped me, "Lloyd, I'm scared!" I grabbed his arm and he jerked away, "Then just leave me like you did before. Then don't be a part of my fun." I nodded and became invisible. Lloyd went into the graveyard and I waited for him to come back.

* * *

me: My mom was making me watch I shouldn't be alive and the guy was being eaten by ants and i didn't want to watch it and it made me write that...

Thorn: Bubba! You're mean and evil!

Me: I'm not mean! I'm just evil!

Thorn: Review!


	8. Chapter 8 what about me?

me: HELLO!

Thorn: hi!

me: So, Thorn is afraid of snakes... and his second fear will be revealed in a few chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Snake-bit, (What about me!?)**

(Thorn's P.O.V)

I was getting scared and I ran after Lloyd. I heard him trying to convince himself that the graveyard wasn't scary. I nearly died of embarrassment. "It's not scary! Well, maybe just a little. I like scary, yeah, that's it, I'm the son of the dark lord, I love the dark. Ah, I eat the stuff for breakfast!"

I got on top of the mutated tree and in a scary voice I shouted, "BOO!" Lloyd screamed and pointed the light at me. He glared at me, "Thorn, that wasn't funny!" He looked at the tree, "If I'm gonna make those Hypnobri pay for betraying me, I have to find the Fangpyre! If there's anything a snake doesn't like it's another snake! Here, by the mutated tree! I found it! Come on Thorn! Help me open it!"

I jumped down and I helped him brush the dust from it. He spoke again, "Soon the serpentine will know who their master is. And it will be I! Lloyd Garmadon!" There was a flash of lightning and he screamed. I poked him, "You forgot to say mastersss! And Thorn Garmadon! I'm ruling with you! That was our deal!" He sighed, "Fine, and Thorn Garmadon, my little brother."

He pressed a button and the tomb swung open. Mist rose from it and I hid behind my brother in fear. Serpentine jumped out of the tomb and my brother cried out. I whimpered and grabbed his hand. We spun around after they all exited and saw their general. He was huge, and had two heads and a tail. The heads took turns speaking, "And who… may I sssay releasssed us… from our captivity?" Lloyd shakily answered, "L-Lloyd." I shoved him, "I helped too! Stop taking all the credit!" Some of the snakes laughed and I stuck my colorless tongue at them. Lloyd shot me a look to stop and picked up his map, "And my little brother Thorn, I released you to make the Hypnobri pay for betraying me!" The leader gasped, "The Hypnobri… thossse hypnotizing deceiversss… it will be… our pleasssure!"

Lloyd smiled, "Oh, good! I'll lead the way!" I smacked him, "Me too!" He glared at me, "We'll lead the way, then after that, there's some ninja we want dealt with!" I was happy that he had finally caught on that I was helping. The snakes chuckled at my actions. The leader nodded, "Sssounds like… you know… what you want… but the Hypnobri are ssstrong… and we are few in numbers… we need… reinforcementsss!" I knew what they meant and glared at the snake. Lloyd didn't understand, "What do you have in mind?" I whispered to him, "The bite of the Fangpyre can turn anything into a snake." The snake smiled, "Thisss one… knows his alliesss… very well… that is good… for sssomeone."

Lloyd looked down at me and I shrugged. He asked, "Why are you so good at being evil?" I shook my head, "I liked to spy on Samukai and Daddy when I was younger." The snakes awed, "We have a little trouble maker here!"

We went back to the desert. We went to a junkyard and the sign said, Ed & Edna's scrap and junk. The s on scrap flickered for a moment and some of the snakes hissed in amusement. We hid and I stayed with Lloyd and Fangtom. Ed and Edna showed up and Ed went to this big robot thing.

One of the snakes ran behind him to the other side of the junkyard. He spun around and called out, "Ah, Edna, was that you?" Edna shouted back, "What Ed? Are you hearing things again?" He responded, "Oh yeah, you turned on the security alarm before you left, didn't yah hon?" She walked over to a control panel and flicked a switch. It didn't do anything and she shouted back, "Huh! Must be broken!"

The snakes cut the power and all the lights turned off. Ed called out, "Whoevers there! My son knows Spinjitzu!" I rolled my eyes; he was also the most annoying and stupidest being ever. He ran over to his wife and she asked, "What is it? Why are the light out?" He panted, "Call Jay hon, someone's broken in!" The three of us got on top of the trailer and Lloyd held up a phone with a cut line, "How about we wait until he calls you!" He laughed evilly and I face-palmed, he sucked at laughing evilly.

Edna said Ed's name and he grabbed her arm, "Stay strong Edna, I won't let them hurt you!" Fangtom turned to us, "If we plan… to attack the… Hypnobri… we'll need to grow… our army!" Lloyd smiled, "And uh, how do we do that?" I smacked him, "Don't you ever listen to me!?" He sighed and Fangtom chuckled, "Let'sss just sssay… we Fangpyre bite off more… than we can chew… have at it boysssah!" The rest of the snakes came out and they growled, shaking their fangs.

I grabbed Lloyd's arm and Fangtom looked at me, "You do not… need to be ssscared… of ussss." I nodded, but still held onto Lloyd. The Fangpyre sank their fangs into various things around the junkyard and they all flashed a bright green. Ed gasped, "My creations! Their turning them into…" Fangtom cut him off, "Into an army… you are correct… but we can alssso… turn people into…" The snakes surrounded the couple and Lloyd covered my eyes. I heard them scream in pain as Fangtom bit them. I trembled and Lloyd held onto me, "It's okay Thorn, they won't hurt us."

He uncovered my eyes and I saw that the snakes had tied up and duct taped the couple. They put them into an old fridge and everyone took a rest for the night. I slept next to Lloyd, but I was troubled by nightmares. Lloyd woke me up, "Thorn, you look like you were having a really bad nightmare." I nodded and he hugged me, "What was it about?" I closed my eyes, "Nothing, I just need to know it won't happen anymore. Promise you won't leave me, please." He nodded, "I won't leave you, I promise." I fell back asleep and heard some of the snakes aw. "How adorable, like two little kittenssss."

We woke up early the next day and I knew the ninja were coming. I heard one of the snakes shout out, "The ninja are almost here!" We all hid and waited. They came running in. Jay ran over to the fridge and kicked it open. I turned invisible in front of Fangtom and he gasped. Jay freed his parents and asked, "What happened?" Fangtom and Lloyd climbed on top of a pile of tires and I stayed close to my brother.

The wrecking ball thing came out to face the ninja. It tried to hit the ninja, but they jumped out of the way. Our uncle looked at us and yelled, "Lloyd!" Lloyd smirked, "Hello Uncle! Looks like we're not the only family reunion! I'm glad you brought the ninja! We could use some help taking out the trash!" He laughed and I was glad he included me again. There was a fight.

I watched with slight interest, but I had seen better than this. My uncle used the sacred flute and the snakes covered their ears in pain. Lloyd turned on a radio and I covered my ears. It was really loud. Uncle pointed his staff at Lloyd, "Young nephew! Must I teach you what side you should be on?" Lloyd turned up the music and shouted, "Sorry Uncle, can't hear you!"

The fight continued.

When the blue ninja was on the wrecking ball, I looked up in surprise. That was a bit more interesting, but not by much. He went into the wrecking ball thing and I whimpered. I grabbed Lloyd's hand and he gripped it tightly, not wanting to lose me. Lloyd gasped as the ninja took out the robot and shouted, "Retreat!" A helicopter came up behind us and I grabbed onto it and Lloyd. Fangtom knew I was scared and wrapped his tail around my foot. I felt safer.

A jet flew past us and made the thing we were on rock. I almost fell and Fangtom used his staff to hold me in place. Lloyd shouted, "What the heck was that!?" The jet circled back and went out of control. I held on tight and whimpered as it shot past us. Fangtom screeched, "THE SSSTAFF!" It was no longer in his hand and I saw that the ninja had it. The jet turned back into the nun-chucks.

Fangtom shouted, "Everyone attack!" We sped after the ninja. The ninja drove towards their ship and Lloyd shouted, "They're getting away!" We chased after them faster.

All of the sudden, not to my surprise, the ship hovered and flew away. Lloyd frowned, "NO, no, no, noooo!" He coughed on the dust, and I kept my mouth shut. The staff fell off of the ship and the helicopter lowered so Fangtom could reach it. He hiss angrily, "Thesse ninja… they mussst be sstopped." Lloyd face-palmed and groaned, "Tell me about it." We took off towards the tomb to stock up on weapons and supplies.

* * *

me: a hint for Thorn's second fear is arsonphobia.

Thorn: Wha?

me: not your fear of snakes! the other fear!

thorn: im not afraid of anything!

me: *shows him fear*

thorn: AH!

me: OW! HOT HOT!

Thorn: REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9 i dont trust him

me: felt like updating again... dunno why. Yes! Thorn is afraid of fire! To the person who got that right!

Thorn: why do i have to be afraid of fire!?

me: because im trying to make chapter 15 more real... if you weren't afraid of fire AND snakes, then the chapter would have no meaning.

Thorn: still not fair!

me: suck it up Thorn!

* * *

**Chapter 9: Never trust a snake, (I don't trust him)**

(Thorn's P.O.V)

I was freezing. I huddled next to Lloyd and Fangtom was holding us steady with his long tail. I saw the Hypnobri approaching from far ahead. Lloyd smirked, "The Hypnobri! Now they shall get a lesson for betraying, Lloyd Garmadon!" Fangtom and I both glared at him. He quickly added, "And Thorn Garmadon, and do your thing, Fangpyre. You have your own good reason." I rolled my eyes and Fangtom shouted, "ATTACK!" They armies were just about to collide when Fangtom jumped off of our snake car. He shouted, "Scales, my old chum… I didn't think I'd be fighting you… we moved up in the world have we?" Scales smiled and responded, "Well if isn't the Fangpyre! Of all the cold-blooded to creep up on us, I am glad it is a friend!"

Lloyd stepped away from me and spoke, "Wait, I thought you were enemies, not friends!" I grabbed my brother's hand. Fangtom turned around, "We were at war… but seeing that Scales is now leading them… well I don't see why we can't be comrades." Scales spoke, "Had you released the Constricti, the Venomari, or heaven forbid, the Anacondri, then we would have had a tussle!" Lloyd was shocked, "A tussle. A tussle!? But I'm Lloyd Garmadon, bringer of evil!" The snakes just laughed and talked about what they should do with Lloyd. They didn't say anything about me.

Lloyd pulled me off of the truck and looked for a way to escape. We tried to run away, but the snakes surrounded us. He jumped onto the truck's tail and pulled me up. He held onto me tightly as it threw us in the air. I held onto him and we landed far away from the tribes. I landed on my stomach and he landed head-first in the snow. I pulled him out and he asked, "Are you okay?" I nodded and he took my hand.

He pulled out his map and looked at the Anacondri tomb. We walked to the desert and I struggled to keep up with him. I ran to catch up, "Lloyd! I'm tired and hungry!" I hadn't had food in a while. He glared at me, "I am too, but we need to find the next tomb! Suck it up!" I glared back and realized that the heat and hunger was getting to us. I sighed and put my hand in my pocket. I had some candy and that apple Lloyd had given me.

I gave him the candy and ate the apple. He looked at me, "How do you not like candy?" I shrugged, "I can't eat sugar. It makes me go insane and it makes me sick."

We walked for a while and he studied the map. He mocked Scales, "Had you released the Constricti, the Venomari, or heaven forbid, the Anacondri, then we would've had a tussle. I looked up and saw the tomb, "Lloyd look! It's the tomb!" I tugged on his sleeve and he looked up, "We found it!" We ran up to the tomb. We stopped at the door and Lloyd dusted it off. "The Anacondri, the most feared and powerful serpentine of them all! If they're afraid of the Anacondri, then the Anacondri is what they're gonna get, right Thorn." I nodded and we pushed it open. He took out his flashlight, even though I could see pretty well in the dark. There were skeletons of the tribe everywhere and I grabbed Lloyd's hand.

I sensed the snake was behind us and I pressed closer to Lloyd. The snake was invisible and he stuck his head in front of my brother and appeared. Lloyd jumped in shock and tripped. He dropped the flashlight and I was unnoticed by the giant snake. I snuck away and it went over to the flashlight, "My sincerest apologies young man, due to my unfortunate appearance, I tend to have an unsettling effect on people. I believe you dropped this." He handed Lloyd the flashlight and I decided to scare the two.

After they were done talking of course. They walked along and Lloyd asked, "Um, thank you. What happened to the others?" The snake spoke, "More unfortunate tells. All those years locked away with nothing to eat, must've slowly starved away until they were just scales and bones. And who may you be my little appetizer… I mean friend!" Lloyd smiled and responded, "Lloyd Garmadon, son of Lord Garmadon, and future dark ruler!" The snake laughed, "Oh, how deliciously evil! If I had feet, I'd be trembling in my boots!" Lloyd asked, "And ah, who are you?" He forgot about me! I gritted my teeth and waited. The snake answered, "Humbly, I am Pythor P. Chumsworth. And since you've freed me, I am eternally in your service." Lloyd smiled, obviously having forgotten about me, "Really?" He frowned, "You're not gonna trick me?" Pythor laughed, "Why would I trick you? I hardly have any friends." Lloyd smiled again, "Whoa, I hardly have any friends too!" Oh, he so forgot about me!

I frowned and stayed in the shadows. Pythor smiled, "You don't say!" Lloyd spoke, "Hey, how would you like to be my loyal henchmen? I've been betrayed by the Hypnobri and the Fangpyre! And I'm looking to get a little revenge on some ninja." Pythor clapped, "I love revenge! Oh, you know Floyd." Lloyd corrected him, "Its Lloyd." Pythor kept going, "Whatever, I have a feeling this is the start of a beautiful friendship!"

I growled like a panther and jumped out on them, "BOO!" I scared them both and they screamed. Lloyd glared at me, "Thorn, that wasn't funny!" I nodded, "I didn't laugh, did I?" Pythor looked at me, "Who is this Lloyd?" I crossed my arms, "Yeah Lloyd! Tell him about me! The person you forgot about!" He face-palmed, "I'm sorry Thorn. I didn't mean to leave you behind again. Pythor, this is my little brother, Thorn Garmadon." I stepped up, "Yep! I'm Thorn Garmadon! The second and youngest son of Lord Garmadon! The prince of evil, darkness, chaos, the Underworld, and insanity! If Lloyd over here dies or never has a son before he dies, I'll be the next dark lord! I'm the master of shadows and illusions!" Lloyd sighed, "Thorn, you overdid that." I poked him, "No, you did! The bringer of evil, stuff like that! Stop forgetting about me, stick to the plan, and lets find something else to help us because 1 snake isn't gonna help us defeat two giant tribes and the ninja, our uncle and that girl."

Pythor shook his head, "He's too young, how old is he?" Lloyd sighed, "He's only five." I nodded, "I might be five, but I could kick both off your behinds!" Pythor laughed, "I'd like to see a little tyke like you try." I nodded, "Challenge accepted you overgrown lizard. You may think you got it all, but I know a few tricks." He laughed and said, "Bring it on little one." I turned invisible and Pythor gasped in surprise. I jumped on him and smashed his head into the ground. He stood up and shook me off. I glared at him and raised my hands. I snapped them down and the shadows went at him like bullets.

I stopped them just as they were about to hit him. They faded and returned to their normal position. I looked down and Lloyd grabbed my hand, "You should stay here and sleep." I nodded and looked around; I choose a place without bones and settled down in the sand. I closed my eyes and heard Pythor and Lloyd leave the tomb.

They came back near sundown and I watched them. I didn't trust Pythor at all. Lloyd was too quick to trust. They were eating candy, which I thought was gross. Lloyd said, "Pythor, you're the best henchman a mastermind could ever have!" Pythor laughed, "Lloyd, you're the best mastermind, a henchman could ever have! Why is it that you have no friends? You have your little brother, but why not a friend?" Lloyd sat up, "Well, I could've had friends at my boarding school for bad boys, but I decided to run away and never let them see me again!" I shook my head as he told a lie.

Pythor asked, "Really, why would you run away from making friends? Every boy needs friends, even tyrants! Was it for your brother? He doesn't seem to like you spending time with someone else." I blinked and Lloyd frowned, "Well, I um, maybe I didn't run away, maybe I got kicked out… It isn't Thorn's fault! He was perfectly fine with me going to school. He knows how to take care of himself. He just didn't want to be abandoned again. No one but me every liked him. He's kind of different I guess."

I was different, in so many ways I was. Pythor gasped, "From the boarding school for bad boys, I don't believe it! I hear they are the breeding ground for the truly despicable! Trust me, ho ho **(Pythor is Santa!)**, you are a handful. How is Thorn different? Besides the shadow incident, he seems like a normal boy, a little too smart for his age, but normal." Lloyd looked at him, "Well thanks Pythor, but they told me I wasn't bad enough, they said I lacked the moral ambition to become one of tomorrow's masterminds. Thorn, he just looks different. People who have seen him have been scared or traumatized for life. He kind of looks like a demon or ghoul. He doesn't like anyone saying that though. It hurts his feelings. He knows too much, at least he's said he's experienced something I wouldn't even begin to imagine. I've never really understood him though, he acts like he has this big plan or something, but his plans never work."

I swallowed and shouted, "That's because you've never used them dimwit! Why would you even talk about me like that? I thought you loved me. Maybe you are like I suspected, like Daddy was. He left me because I wasn't useful to him anymore. He would always say that he'd take me with him, that he'd make me happy and be a family, but he just used me." I looked at a bone by me and picked it up. I snapped it in half. Lloyd looked at me, "I do love you Thorn, you just never liked being treated like what you really are." I looked at him, confused, "What do you mean?" He glared at me, "You're a little kid that is a freak. Okay Thorn, that's what I mean." I stood up and felt tears threatening to flow.

I ran out of the tomb and just ran. I didn't care where I was going as long as it was away from those two. I heard laughter from the tomb and I tripped. I tumbled down a sand dune and skidded to a stop. I vaguely felt wind against me and someone picking me up.

I could barely see who it was, but the red and blue stuck out. I scarcely heard what was going on and I closed my eyes.

I felt something being put in my mouth and I spat it out. I opened my eyes and saw a man with pale blonde hair and ice blue eyes, but I could see they weren't real, he just didn't know. My hood was thankfully still up, so they couldn't see my face. He asked, "Are you Lloyd?" I growled, "No! I'm not my brother." He gasped, "You're his brother? I thought Lord Garmadon only had one son!" I shook my head, "He has two sons, so deal with it snowflake."

I glared at him and he said, "My name is Zane, I am the ninja of ice." Great, now the ninja knew who I was, well, at least not my name. I sat up and swung my legs off of the bed. He reached over to me and I stared, "What are you doing?" He froze, "I was going to carry you out to the others. Is this alright?" I nodded and reached out. He picked me up and carried me out to the deck.

The others stopped training and looked at me. Jay smiled, "Look who's decided to wake up! Who are you little fella?" I glared at him, "Why should I tell you sparky?" Cole and Kai laughed at what I called Jay. I looked at both of them, "And if it isn't pebble and matchstick." They all groaned. Jay was laughing and I heard an old sigh. My uncle came out on deck and looked at me. "Hi Uncle!" The ninja, minus Zane, all gasped. Kai frowned, "Why did you just call him your uncle?"

My eyes widened, "Please tell me I didn't say that aloud!" They nodded and I face-palmed. "Cause he is my uncle, matchstick! I'm Lord Garmadon's second and youngest son." I crossed my arms, "And I'm looking for some revenge. There are some wrongs that need to be put right. Jay, I saw you kissing your pillow two weeks ago, why was it wearing girl clothes? You were on top of it and if I recall, you called it Nya." Jay's face turned red and he came over to me. He raised a hand to strike me and Squeaks turned into his human-shape. He grabbed Jay's wrist and twisted it. He flipped Jay over and growled, "You hurt him, I break your limb! So beware and take great care. I see the red in your cheeks, or else feel the wrath of SQUEAKS!" Squeaks turned back into a puppy and sat by Zane's feet.

Kai laughed, "What kind of name is Squeaks for a shadow? JAY!? I AM GOING TO DESTROY YOU!"

Kai leaped at Jay and I just watched. I yawned and looked at Zane, "What's their problem? I don't get what's so bad about…" Cole looked at me, "It's just… when you're older you'll understand. It's a guy-girl thing. You are still innocent from that kind of stuff." I nodded and Zane put me down.

I decided not to ask judging by his tone. Squeaks barked twice, which meant he rhymed in dog language. My uncle pointed his staff at me, "Young nephew, we have much to discus." I smacked the staff away and followed him inside, "Yeah, yeah, whatever you say grandpa." The ninja except for Kai and Zane laughed.

I followed my uncle into his room and he leaned his staff against the wall and sat down on a mat. I stood there, not knowing what I was supposed to be doing. He pointed at the mat across from him and I sat down, copying him.

He lit the spirit sticks and closed his eyes. The smoke spread around him and it went near me. I coughed as it surrounded me. I closed my eyes and choked on the smoke. Squeaks shrieked and knocked over the spirit sticks. Uncle opened his eyes and looked at the shadow puppy. I coughed as the smoke faded away. Uncle looked at me weirdly, "You have many strange ways… never before have I met a person like you. A master of shadows with your power is only a myth. Remove your hood."

I grabbed my hood and pulled it lower. He reached over and I pulled away. He grabbed my wrists with one hand and pulled my hood down. I tried to jerk away, but he kept a tight grip. He stared at me in shock. He let go and I pulled my hood back up. I felt scared that someone had seen me and I started crying.

He sighed, "I do not believe my students will accept this well. Do not cry I will prepare them." I shook my head, "They'll treat me like a freak, like the demon I am. They'll treat me like Lloyd did!" I stood up and ran. I ran through the halls and into a room. I saw Nya and she grabbed me before I could run off, "Whoa! What's wrong? You can tell me, I'll make you feel better."

I glared at her, "I don't wanna!" She sat down and pulled me onto her lap. "You can tell Nya!" I shook my head, "No! People hate me when I tell them, including Lloyd… he betrayed me! He left me for a snake… he left me…" I stared at the floor and whispered, "One of the only people I've ever had, and he left me… just like Daddy."

A tear slipped from my eye and Nya wiped it away. "Aw… don't cry, ummmm, what's your name?" I looked up at her, my mismatched eyes staring into her coffee brown eyes. "My name is Thorn." She nodded, "That's a cool name. You look tired and hungry. How about a snack and a nap?"

I nodded and she took me to a kitchen. I grabbed an apple and ate it quickly. She stared at me, "You eat the core?" I nodded and she sighed. She picked me up and brought me up to the deck. She put me down and I saw we were over Lloyd's old school.

I saw Lloyd on the roof of the school. Lloyd was freaking out and Jay came up.

Uncle came out and said, "Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon, you come here right now!" Lloyd cried out as Jay picked him up. He brought him onto the ship and the other ninja came up. I ignored what they ninja were saying and I kept myself hidden from view.

Uncle glared at the two of us, "I know exactly what we must do! But first, Thorn said he had some wrongs to put right." Jay put Lloyd down and Lloyd spun around to face me. I growled and lunged at my brother.

He cried out as I tackled him. I got him onto the ground and screamed, "I THOUGHT YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T LEAVE! YOU'RE A BIG FAT LIAR! YOU DESERVE TO BE TAUGHT A LESSON!" I put both hands around his neck and choked him. He tried to pry my hands off. I squeezed tighter and hissed. I bared my teeth and he let out a startled cry. His eyes begged for mercy and the shadows whispered.

He weakly tried to pry me off again and I just squeezed harder. I could feel the bones fighting not to break. I wanted to destroy him, I wanted to rip him apart. I felt my mind go red and Uncle shouted, "Thorn! That is enough!" I screeched, "HE DESERVES TO BE RIPPED APART!"

I felt the shadows strengthening me, allowing me to do things that even my father couldn't do in years.

The sky went black and it began to thunder. Lightning struck around us, inches from my colorless skin. I concentrated and a bolt hit me. The electricity surged through me and I let go off Lloyd. He gasped for breath and rubbed his throat. I raised my hands and spun them around. I aimed at my brother. The lightning shot from them, but a tornado of blue lightning blocked my blast, sending it straight at me. I shrieked and fell.

Jay pulled Lloyd up and looked at me. He picked me up and I started crying. Lloyd glared at me and walked over to Uncle. Jay took me to a room and laid me down on a bed. I curled up and Squeaks jumped up. He crawled under my arm and I hugged him.

(Lloyd's P.O.V)

My throat really hurt. Jay took Thorn to another part of the ship and I could see that Thorn was crying. What was wrong with that kid? I guess it was wrong to leave him, but he was a crazy monster. I looked at my uncle and he took me to a room. It was late and the sky was clearing up from Thorn's weird shadow master thing. I think it was the bridge and I could see Kai.

He was holding popcorn and looked at Uncle, "Why'd you stop the fight? The little monsters deserved it." I growled, "Don't call my brother a monster!" Kai ate some more popcorn and shrugged before walking out of the room. Uncle grabbed something and took me to a different room. I lay down on the cot. I could hear muffled crying from the next room and I got up.

I went into the next room and Thorn was holding onto Squeaks, tears streaming onto the bed. Squeaks was rubbing Thorn, but it didn't seem to help.

I sat next to my brother and he looked at me, his eyes seaming to read my mind. "W-what do you want? Go away!" I put a hand on his shoulder and pulled him closer to me. He was shaking and Squeaks nudged him closer. I hugged Thorn and he looked up into my eyes, "I'm sorry Thorn." He pulled away and his eyes burned with the intensity of a volcano. He shoved me and shouted, the tears still flowing, "Stop lying to me! Don't say things you don't mean and don't ever make a promise you can't keep!"

I wasn't lying. I thought, but maybe I was. I stood up and hung my head, "I guess I'm not sorry then. I guess I don't love you and you are a freaking demon." He nodded, "Now get out of my room… before this goes on. I swear one day Lloyd, one day you'll be begging on your knees for my mercy. Just remember that one day, all of this, will be one step to my decisions against or for you. I've got more power than you can dream of Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon, more power than you could control. Nothing is what it seems when it comes to dealing with me."

He lay back down and closed his eyes, but I knew he was still awake. I left the room and went back to Uncle, "I only made it worse. I'm such a horrible brother! I was the only person he had and I left him for dead." Uncle put a hand on my shoulder, "He is young, he just wants someone to accept him for who he is, and not what he is. I am sure he is listening now." Uncle looked over my shoulder and I looked behind me.

Thorn frowned and muttered something. He tried to leave, but Uncle used his staff to stop him. Uncle pulled Thorn closer to us and spun him around. He grabbed Thorn's hood and pulled it back. Uncle smiled, "There, now we may see what you feel. Do not be afraid to show your face, in time it may do you good." Thorn opened his mouth to say something but Uncle cut him off, "I do not care what my brother said to you! Now that you two are here, and not with him, you can show yourself. As for Thorn, we will reveal you tomorrow to the others!" Thorn tried to protest, but Uncle covered Thorn's mouth. Thorn rolled his eyes and nodded reluctantly.

Thorn pulled his hood up and sat on the other side of the room. Uncle sighed and pulled him to sit next to me. Thorn crossed his arms and frowned. Uncle took out a book called Jack the rabbit and the snake. Thorn sighed and took out a small mirror. It was black and had a red tint to it.

He mumbled, "I see the moon coming down for me, shine is so blind only sun could be, it tells me stories 'bout eternity, together we'll be free in harmony…" Uncle looked up and took the mirror from Thorn. "What is this?"

Thorn looked around, "A way to talk to the things in the darker realm and Underworld." Uncle smashed the mirror and Thorn gasped as it smashed into thousands of tiny shards.

Uncle frowned, "Dark magic is forbidden in Ninjago. I will not allow you two to do any more evil things. Thorn, we need to have a talk."

Uncle grabbed Thorn's arm and pulled him out of the room. They talked for a few minutes and Thorn came back in crying. My brother sat near me and clung to my arm. I rubbed my brother's head. Uncle pulled out the book and started to read.

He finished reading and Thorn had fallen asleep. I looked up at Uncle, "If my dad had ever read that book, we wouldn't have done all that. I'm sorry Uncle." Uncle smiled down at me, "I know nephews. If your father was still here, that would have been the first book he would have read." I yawned, "Goodnight Uncle." Thorn murmured goodnight also and fell fast asleep. "Goodnight nephews. Sweet dreams." He shut off the light and left the room.

Thorn woke up as soon as Uncle was gone and he went through some of the drawers. He pulled out a scroll and laid it out in front of me. There was a picture of a hooded man and his eyes glowed green and red. He had two wicked swords like fangs and a big shadow wolf next to him. Wisps of shadows surrounded the man and it was written in the ancient language of Ninjago. He pointed at it, "That's me!" He pointed at the wolf, "That's Squeaks!" He took out another scroll. It showed two men, one younger than the other, but the same height. One was surrounded by darkness, and the other in a golden light. He pointed at the one surrounded by gold, "That's you!"

He took out another scroll; it showed a family on it, an older man, a younger man with blonde hair, another young man with red hair, red eyes, and pale skin, then a girl with brown hair and glasses.

He pointed at the blonde guy, "That's Uncle Wu… and that's Daddy." He pointed at the guy with red hair and stared, "He looks a lot like you Lloyd." I looked at it, I guess we did, we had the same facial features. Thorn looked at the girl, "I don't know who that is… wanna ask Uncle tomorrow?"

Thorn looked at something on his wrist and rubbed it. He looked at the shadows, like he wanted something, but nothing happened. He looked around and spotted a shard of glass. He picked it up and found another piece. He connected the pieces and they fused together. He put it on the ground and took out a small dagger. He made a small cut in his finger and squeezed out a few drops of blood. It landed on the shards and it disappeared.

Thorn dropped the dagger and collapsed. A weird shadow rose from him and he looked up, "I must send you to the darker realm, wait there until I give further instructions. Tell my father what I have done. Whatever you do, don't let him hurt you, whatever happens to you, happens to me." The thing nodded and faded away. Thorn fell back down and my uncle entered the room.

He looked at Thorn in shock, "What did he do?" I opened my mouth, but I was in too much shock to say anything. I blinked, "He connected two pieces of glass and cut himself and then put some of his blood on the glass. Then he fell and this… this thing came and he sent it to tell something to our dad. Then he just passed out. Is he going to be alright?" Cole came into the room, "Sensei, what's wrong?" Uncle pointed at my brother.

Cole picked him up and they left. I stared at the shard of glass and grabbed it. I looked into it and saw a strange place. It was dark and rocky, it seemed to have an evil aura. That must've been the darker realm.

I smashed it and heard a cry from my brother's room. It was followed by a cry of terror. I heard my uncle shout, "We must find Malikai! He is the only one who could help my nephew!"

I got up and peered into my brother's room. Cole was standing back, his face pale. He shouted, "That is not a little kid! That is a (Insert word of choice) demon, a ghoul!" My brother was just sleeping, his face just barely exposed. He was shivering lifelessly, almost as if the shadows had taken away his power.

Or maybe the shadows had been taken from him, taking his power along with them. There was an amulet on his wrist, pressed into his skin.

My uncle saw me, "Lloyd! Go back to sleep, your brother will be fine!" I went back into my room, but when I closed my eyes, all I could see was the shadows screaming for help.

They were trapped in cages and screeching like sirens. They reached out for me and were inches from my shirt. Their fingers had talons and I looked at them to see horrible fangs and red eyes leaking tears of poison. They all were shouting, "Save us, free us, let us thrive! You must let our master survive!"

Someone grabbed my shoulder and spun me around. It was a man about the ninja's age. He had pitch-black hair with dyed green streaks. He had two long fangs like a viper protruding from his mouth. He pulled me over to a room and ducked. He looked at me and whispered, "Help me stop your brother! He lost it years ago! When that night…" He trailed off as I heard a scream of rage and despair.

I looked over to see my brother, he was stabbing a dummy. He was older though, almost the ninja's age, but a little bit younger. He was by far the tallest person I have ever seen, at least two feet taller than the ninja. I looked at his eyes; they were solid green and red. His teeth had enlonged into canines. He pulled his twin swords out of the dummy's face and pulled the sword up. He stabbed himself. He pulled out the blade and his would flashed gold. It was completely healed and he proceeded to dissect the dummy.

Tears of poison fell from his eyes and he spun around to where we were. He pointed at the man, "I told you to never ever come back!" The man rose and pulled me out. Thorn dropped his swords and ran to me. He knelt in front of me and hugged me, "I-I thought y-you were gone Lloyd!" It was strange to be hugging my little brother when he was older than me.

The man bowed, "Master, I have only done you a kind deed. I may not be able to feel your pain, but I wished to lessen a greater part by bringing you your older brother's spi…" Thorn screamed, "Never mention those horrible things! My brother is a ghost! Never a spirit!" Was I dead? I pulled away from Thorn and looked at my hand, sure enough, I could faintly see through it.

The man looked up at me, "Lloyd, I know that this is only a dream, tell your uncle that in order to save Ninjago, you must find me. I am Malikai Devouri, the firstborn and only son of the great devourer."

I woke up with a start. I put a hand on my chest to calm myself, the dream had felt so real. I got up and put my cape and hood on.

I looked into my brother's room. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, trying to pull the amulet off of his wrist. He looked up at me and came over to me. He made sure his hood was low enough to hide his face and followed me. He asked, "You had the same dream as me, didn't you? The one with Malikai Devouri? Where he told you it was only a dream and I was older."

I nodded and figured it must have been a vision. I pulled him to Uncle's room. We knocked and he shouted, "Come in!" We pushed the door open and he looked at us with surprise.

Thorn tensed and I said, "Uncle… we both had the same dream telling us the same thing, we both think it was a vision." He nodded and motioned to go on, "In our dream, we were in the future and I was a ghost, but Thorn was a dark lord. He was ripping apart a dummy, and I was following a man to him. The man looked at me and said, Lloyd, I know that this is only a dream, tell your uncle that in order to save Ninjago, you must find me. He said his name was Malikai Devouri and that he was the son of the Great Devourer."

Thorn piped up, "The snake that bit me, that was him. It turned all my evil blood against me and tried to kill me. Malikai called me master, he was a servant to me that I didn't need, one that must've failed me. One that knew how to talk to me, he must've been my favorite, until he failed."

Thorn put a hand on his head and squeezed his eyes shut in pain. I noticed the amulet on his arm was a bright gold and his skin around it looked pink. His wrist was all scratched up, like he had been tearing at it for a long time. The amulet also had a carving of the sun in it, and it was faintly glowing.

It was killing him slowly. That was why he had come in crying, he knew that the amulet was going to kill him. He whispered.

_Those who are dead_

_Are not dead_

_Their living…_

_In my head…_

_When one can see your death_

_When one can see your dying breath_

_Winding in the air!_

_You are never truly dead_

_Until you are not there!_

_If only one can see you_

_Then you are not yet dead_

_If no one ever sees you,_

_Then you are truly dead!_

_No one ever dies_

_They only disappear!_

_Because I am their little prince_

_And I am always there!_

_Those who are dead_

_Have nothing to fear!_

_Because I am never there!_

_Because I am the one who is truly dead!_

_I am the one who breathed their last breath!_

_I am the one whose heart is in two!_

_I am the one who turns from you!_

_I am the one without a life!_

_I am the one who wields the ghostly knife!_

_I am the one who kills without fear!_

_I am the one who is never right here!_

_But I am the one who feels all pain!_

_I never gain!_

_Maybe you think you are dead_

_But I am the one without a life_

_The one without a soul_

_The one without a spirit_

_The one who is a ghoul!_

The amulet shook violently and Thorn cried out in pain, "Make it stop! It hurts!" He tried to pull it off, but he only managed to scratch himself. Uncle pulled the amulet off of him. He fell to his knees and panted for breath.

I rubbed his head. He looked up at me, the pain in his eyes clearly showing. Uncle sighed and put the amulet away. He looked at us, "I have a task for you both." Thorn growled, "I want my shadow back."

Uncle sighed, "No shadows!" Thorn pouted, "But I want it!" Uncle shook his head. Thorn gave him puppy dog eyes, "Pleeease!"

Uncle shook his head and Thorn crossed his arms, "That's not fair! Meanie!" I held back a laugh. Thorn looked so adorable that it must've been truly hard for Uncle to deny him. Uncle closed his eyes, "Stop begging! You look like your father when you do that! When we were young he did that too!" I burst out laughing and Thorn stared, open mouthed. I stopped laughing, "First thing, really? Second thing, give Thorn his shadow. Third thing, what do you want us to do?"

Uncle pulled out a jar and gave it to Thorn. Thorn opened it and Squeaks slithered out. The shadow turned into a parrot and perched on Thorn's shoulder. Uncle nodded, "Yes, your father used to act like a child at times." He chuckled, "The things he would do to make everyone laugh." He sighed, "I miss those days… Well! I have misplaced my lesson book and wanted to teach my students about rumors."

Thorn's eyes had a mischievous glint and I knew it was him who had taken it. He narrowed his eyes, "Like telling Jay that Nya went out with Cole? Whatever that means…" Uncle face-palmed, "No… prank them! Make them believe the others did it though! Hopefully you have inherited your father's skill of that. The pranks he used to play… my hair was pink for two weeks once." I laughed again and nodded, "You can count on us Uncle!"

* * *

me: i made up Thorn's song! What do you think Jay's reaction will be to Thorn when he says that? What did Thorn do? Why do they need Malilkai's help?

Thorn: why do you keep asking questions you know the answers to!?

me: -.- Me just wanna know what people think!

Thorn: REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10 inherit

me: i have werid dreams...

Thorn: no way! Only i do!

me: about your best friends cousin who's 10 having a full gray beard and mustache?

Thorn: okay... i stand corrected. Thats REALLY weird.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Can of worms (Inherit)**

(Lloyd's P.O.V)

I grabbed my brother and pulled him out of the room. He looked up at me, and in unison we spoke, "Kai with videogames, Cole with cooking, Zane with clothes, and Jay with his inventions!"

He disappeared and came back with Kai's suit. He ran off to put it in with Zane's laundry. I grabbed a sledgehammer I saw and went to find Jay's sparring robot.

I opened it and smashed some off the controls. I shut it and put the sledgehammer away. I met up with Thorn in the kitchen. He pointed at the soup, and then he pointed at some of the seasonings. It was really high up. He stood on my shoulders and reached for some of the spices. We heard a voice, "What are you doing? I told you to prank them." Thorn nearly fell, "We are! We just need to grab this." He reached in and brought out a spice. He grabbed a few more and handed them to me. I put them on the counter and he jumped off. He reached to grab the lid of the soup and Uncle grabbed his wrist, "You shouldn't touch a hot pot with your bare hands." Uncle used an oven mitt and opened it for us.

We poured some of the spices into the soup and watched it bubble. Thorn stirred it in. Uncle put the lid back on and asked, "What else do you two have to do?" Thorn thought, "Um, we did Jay, we did Zane, we did Cole and now we're off to rig the videogames!" Uncle nodded and Thorn went into the game room. He turned on the game and asked, "Which one is Kai's favorite?" I pointed to Fist to Face 2. He put the game in and held out his hand.

Some shadows appeared and he told them, "Beat all of Kai's high scores and put it as Cole!" The shadows nodded and grabbed the controls. They immediately began to play epically.

Thorn clapped, "Yay! We finished! I guess we did inherit that skill." I nodded and put the stuff in a closet. He pulled out pink laundry stuff and added it to the collection. I smiled at him and he just stared. "Why aren't you smiling?" Thorn frowned and stared at the floor, "It never did me good. I know the true pain of a smile." I was confused. He sighed, "Let's just say, if I smiled, Samukai would be the smiling." I still didn't understand.

He reached up and I picked him up, he was still pretty small. He put his head on my shoulders. He fell asleep and murmured something about fire. The shadows came out of the room and whispered to us, "We have finished! Now we must go, you know." They faded away and Thorn seemed to tense. His eyes shot open and he looked around. He looked behind us and I turned around. I saw Kai, "Hi Kai, what's sup?" He glared at us, "What are you two up to?"

Thorn yawned and I came up with something, "We were just taking a look around. Uncle says we're gonna stay here. Might as well know our new home better. Then Thorny got tired." Kai snickered, "Well, then Thorny should be going to sleep, the baby needs his nap." Thorn growled, "I'm not a baby!" Kai just laughed again, "Poor little Thorny is tired."

Thorn squirmed out of my grip and poked Kai. Kai frowned, "What?" Thorn started poking him faster, "Poking fight!" Kai frowned, "But I'm not playing! Go do something else, I don't have time to play with little kids, go play with Jay." Kai pushed Thorn away. He walked past us and Thorn looked up at me, "I wanna play a game!" I smiled and grabbed his hand. If only he would smile back.

I pulled him out onto the deck where Jay was. He was chatting with Zane. Thorn shouted out, "Jay! Nya and Cole are going out!" I burst out laughing, Thorn had no idea what that even meant. Jay frowned, "THEY WHAT!?" Thorn shrugged, "They're going out!" I couldn't stop laughing and Thorn glared at me, "You ruined the prank idiot!" Jay narrowed his eyes and took a step towards my brother. I pulled Thorn away from Jay, "It was just a joke Jay. He's just a little kid!" Zane nodded and put his hand on Jay's shoulder.

Jay took a deep breath, "What do you want?" Thorn clapped, "Kai said that you would play with us!" Jay's mouth dropped open and Thorn gave him the puppy eyes. Jay tried to refuse, but he couldn't, "Alright! What do you wanna play?" Thorn poked Jay, "You're it!" Jay shook his head and looked at me.

I smiled and he ran after me. I ran the other way. I dodged around Cole and Jay tackled him. "You're it!" Jay jumped off and ran in the other direction. Cole raced after him, "When I get my hands on you!" He smashed into Thorn instead. Thorn cried out as the ninja landed on him.

Cole stood up and reached down to touch Thorn. Thorn flinched as he touched him. Cole wrapped his hand around Thorn's wrist and Thorn cried out. He jerked away and clutched his wrist in great pain. Thorn mumbled, "I never get to have fun… stupid curse."

Cole frowned, "I am so sorry." Thorn growled, "Sorry doesn't help!" Cole mumbled something and picked up Thorn. Thorn's foot banged into the wall and he cried out again. Cole brought Thorn to his room and put him on his bed. Thorn cried out as his foot was pressed into the bed. Nya looked at Cole, "What were you idiots thinking?" Cole pointed at Jay, who had just entered the room, "It was his idea!" Jay looked offended, "Was not! It was the little monster's fault!" He pointed at Thorn and Thorn started crying.

I punched Jay in the stomach, "Stop being such a jerk to my little brother!" Cole smiled, "Whoa, somebody's not happy!" I whirled around and punched him too, "That was for hurting him!"

Cole nodded and rubbed his side, "You punch hard." I nodded and looked back at my little brother. He was looking at me with happiness in his green eye; the red eye was filled with pain. Nya looked at his foot, "You dislocated your ankle. Your wrist might be broken." She pulled out her wrist aid kit and lifted his wrist. She turned it a little and he let out another small cry. She put a splint on it and wrapped it up. The cast was black.

She looked over at me, "This is gonna hurt him a lot." He gulped and looked at me with fear. I sat next to him and held his hand. Nya grabbed his foot and got it back into place. He cried out and squeezed my hand. Nya wrapped up his foot and stuck a pillow under it. She patted his head, "There you go! You'll feel better soon!"

He nodded and sighed, "Stupid curse, I never get to have fun…" I smiled at him. He just stared until his eyes shut. He fell asleep amazingly fast.

I ruffled his hair and left his room, now to do what Uncle had asked. First I walked up on deck and saw Zane doing his laundry. He smiled, "Hello Lloyd, what brings you here this fine morning." I smirked, "Kai told me to get his ninja suit, he said he threw it in with your whites! Later bro!" I grabbed the ninja suit and put it back into the ninja's room.

I went over to Cole next. He took a sip of his soup, "Hi Cole. I saw Jay spicing things up, he said your cooking could use it!" I left to go find Kai.

"Hi Kai, you should've seen Cole beat your high score earlier. It was pretty spectacular." He laughed, "You must be talking about Sitar legend! This is Fist to Face 2! No one beats me on my game!" I shrugged, "Could be wrong, later." I walked away laughing.

I went onto the deck a while later and saw Jay ready to fight his robot. "Hi Jay! I saw Zane trying to fix the sparring bot! I told him not to, isn't that your expertise?" I walked away and went into Thorn's room. He was softly singing something.

_Those who are dead_

_Are not dead_

_Their living…_

_In my head…_

Wow, that song seemed like it was magic. He looked over at me, "Hi Lloyd!" I smiled at him and he sat up. Squeaks flew over to me and landed on my shoulder.

The shadow bird nuzzled my cheek and flew back to perch next to Thorn. Thorn petted the bird's chest and it nibbled his finger. Thorn looked at his ankle and winced as he moved it a little bit. He laid back down and rubbed his wrist, "Nya said, I'm not allowed to move… but it hurts when it just stays there!" He pouted and I cracked a smile. He shouted, "It's not funny!" I couldn't wipe my smile away though.

He looked at the cast on his wrist and frowned. "I hate being helpless…" I rubbed his head, "You're not helpless! Why don't you tell me about yourself? I never really got much out of you before." He nodded, "Sounds okay."

He sat back up and I sat next to him. "How about if I just ask?" He nodded again.

"Favorite colors?"

"Dark grey and maroon."

"Mine's green…Favorite animal?"

"Umm… wolf or panther."

"Mine's a dragon…Favorite food?"

"Pomegranate!"

"I don't really know mine…Least favorite animal?"

"A snake… or one of the ninja."

"Least favorite food?"

"Anything that isn't fruit."

"Least favorite fruit?"

"Grapefruit."

"Isn't that the same thing as a pomegranate?"

"Nope! Completely different!"

"I can't think of anything else!" I stood up and left. I knew he wasn't happy about me leaving him like that, but Uncle needed me. I snuck into the closet where all the stuff was. The ninja were all arguing. Uncle slid the closet open and Thorn had a pair of crutches. They were small. He limped over to me. I started laughing and the ninja all looked at me. They all gasped and in unison shouted, "YOU TWO DID THIS!?" Cole beat his fist together, "Boys, I get first dibs!" Thorn sneered, "Like you'd fight me." Uncle shouted, "NO DIBS! I put them up to this for today's lesson! To teach you about the destructive power of rumors!" Thorn raised his hand. Uncle sighed, "Yes Thorn?" "Does that mean I still get my reward?" Uncle shook his head, "No!"

Thorn narrowed his eyes at Cole, "It was your fault! Wasn't it pebble?" Cole just stared confused, "What was the reward?" Uncle sighed again, "His favorite fruit." Cole face-palmed, "You mean the one I put on my BBQ ribs for tonight?" Thorn looked disgusted, "GROSS! You use fruit on flesh? How gross is that?" Cole looked disturbed.

Jay stepped up, "No offense Sensei, but today's lesson was lame. Why couldn't you teach us how to paralyze a man with one finger, or how to tell if a man is lying by the twitch of his nose?" Uncle shouted, "Because not all lessons are about fighting! Besides, I have misplaced my lesson book."

I smirked and Kai looked at me, "You mean, this lesson book?" He grabbed it from my pocket. Thorn and I both spoke in unison, "It was the perfect plan until you had to come…" Cole slid the door shut. It cut us off and Thorn listened. Nya came over the speakers.

Kai groaned, "It's one thing to have the sons of your nemesis living with you, but my sister!? I thought this was a ninja headquarters!" Thorn growled, "I DO NOT LIKE TO BE DESCIBED THAT WAY!" Nya spoke again, "You do know we could hear you, right?" Thorn shouted, "Bones of the living yeah!" I stared at him, "What does that even mean?" He sighed, "It's something they say in the Underworld."

I guess it meant heck, hell, gods, and all that stuff. Sounded like a cool thing to say. Better than some of the normal stuff. Better than the Ninjago ways. That was weird, the Ninjago ways? I looked at Thorn; he was staring at me, his eyes filled with mischievousness.

I opened the door and Thorn struggled to walk with his crutches. He growled and threw them down. I picked him up and he spoke, "Wanna go see what the ninja are doing?" I nodded and carried him to the bridge.

(Thorn's P.O.V)

I hated having a broken wrist! I also hated having a hurt ankle! It really hurt, and the cast felt weird. The crutches were too big and were impossible to walk with. At least Lloyd was carrying me. I silently sang the song to talk to my Dad. I closed my eyes and the light seemed to fade.

I was swept into a dream that was more of a vision. It was where I had sent my shade. I looked around and heard footsteps. I spun around and saw my father, "Daddy?" His red eyes bore into mine and he choked out, "Thorn?"

I narrowed my eyes, "At least you still remember me! Did my shade tell you what I had done?" He nodded and I bared my pointed teeth. He took a small step back. I looked at my arm, the cast was still there. My ankle shot with pain. I ignored the burning pain and looked back at my father. He had four arms. "Seems like my prediction was true, you did get another pair of arms."

He stared at me. "How do I even know that you're really Thorn?" I sighed and banged my wrist against something hard. I cried out and grabbed my wrist, "What kind of proof do you need Daddy?" I pulled my hood down, "That enough?" He nodded, "Yes, I believe you now. Why are you here anyway? What happened to you?"

I shrugged, "I missed you…" He smiled, and I saw the pain behind it. There was always some kind of pain behind a smile, no matter what, and I could always tell what it was. I felt the ground shake and a rock bashed into my ankle. I fell over and saw a giant rock monster, a crackling.

It picked me up, and by my ankle at that. It hung me over its mouth and I concentrated. The shadows swirled around me, coming to my aid. They slammed into the beast like spears. The monster burst apart and the shadows caught me.

My head pounded and I felt more alive. I had been fully sent to this realm. I looked at my wrist and there was something on it. I pulled the charm off and looked at it, it was a spiral. It was black and purple. I stuck it in my pocket, wondering what it was. Dad pulled me up and helped me stand.

"What happened to you?" I spoke with sarcasm, "What? You didn't see that big monster right there?" He frowned and I rolled my eyes, "Kidding, tried to have fun, and one of the ninja fell on me…stupid clumsy beast…landing on me…breaking my wrist and dislocating my ankle…"

He sighed, "You know that you can't have fun. You are too uncontrollable with extreme emotions, including happiness. You can only deal with pain and sorrow." I knew he was right, but it just wasn't fair. I wanted to be a kid sometimes. Not just a freak with power over darkness. I wanted to feel something, not slowly turn into an emotionless monster, like I already was becoming.

Some of the shadows reached out to me and rubbed my cheek. I brushed them away and they gnawed on my cast. It felt really weird and I pulled away. They grew small fangs and continued gnawing on it. One nipped my skin and chirped gleefully. It latched onto my arm and tried to bite through my flesh. They scratched at my face and moaned like zombies. "Weee neeeed fleeesh!" These **were not **shadows. They were zombies in disguise.

Dad pulled me away from the creatures and I could see the bite mark was infected. The skin around it was already turning into a shadow like substance. "Stay away from my son!" The zombies scuttled away, moaning in displeasure. I struggled to catch my breath. The mark seemed to slowly get bigger and it was starting to spread. It was numb and cold. I felt it and it felt kind of like slime, just not sticky. It was kind of creepy and cool at the same time.

I looked up at Dad and he was looking at the bite with interests, "We must get you back to Ninjago. We must hurry before it infects your entire being." My day couldn't get any worse now, could it? **(NO THORN! Whenever someone says that, something even worse happens!) **To my dismay, it did. **(I told him so!)**

Another rock monster came and it picked me up. "Let me go!" The monster just roared at me and shook me. Like I was a rattle or something. It threw me to the ground. It roared again and stomped away. I looked at my dad, "A little help?" He pulled me up and I looked around.

I looked at my arm; the infection was spreading like veins. I tried to take a step, but I fell. Dad caught my arm and pulled me back up, "We need to get you home." He didn't sound too pleased.

"But I can't walk." He sighed and picked me up. I would've smiled if I could, but my curse wouldn't let me.

Oh yeah, and my curse wasn't really a curse…

"Where are we going?" "The portal back to Ninjago is at the top of the mountain of madness." I so would've cracked a smile at that, "Like me? I've gone mad… must be my kind of place." He only sighed and continued walking.

We walked for so long. I hadn't said a single word and I looked at my arm. The whole lower half was the weird zombie shade skin. It was slowly making its way to my shoulder. It was really cold. It felt like metal with slime on it.

I was really bored, "Are we there yet!?" Dad just shook his head, "Almost, just a few more minutes."

It was 10 minutes.

I looked into the portal, "That looks like water… so, I just jump into it?" Dad nodded and I hopped in, "Bye Daddy!"

I think he shouted something, but I was already in the portal. It really felt like a whirlpool, water included. I landed somewhere in a field and hit my ankle. "Ow, ow, ow, that hurt!" I flipped myself over and sat up. I looked around and saw the bounty over Ninjago city. I looked back at my arm, the infection was inches below the shoulder. I guess that going through a portal made the bite spread.

"How am I supposed to get to Ninjago city with a hurt ankle, a zombie bite, and when I'm only five years old!?" I looked around, "Well Thorn, guess I'm gonna have to figure something out."

I saw that the bounty was getting closer, but it was too far away to see me. Well, it was worth a try. I waved my arms in the air, "NINJA! HELP ME!" I yelled as loud as I could. The bounty sped up a little bit. I looked back at the bite mark. It was covering my whole shoulder and was making its way up my neck and across my chest. The bounty turned and it veered away from me. I groaned and shouted again, "NINJA! HELP ME!" Why wouldn't they listen? "Screw this; I'm going shadow master style." I held out my hand and the sky went dark.

Wind swirled around the bounty and blew it towards me. I shouted again, "HELP ME!" The bounty came over to me and descended onto the ground. Kai jumped down first and walked over to me, "Where did you go!? Lloyd, Nya and Sensei were freaking out about you! You are in so much trouble!" He grabbed me and picked me up. "You're warm Kai…" He threw me down, "And you're a creepy freak!" He went back onto the bounty without me. Nya came down next, "What happened to you? Are you okay?" My neck was getting cold and numb. I shook my head. She picked me up and brought me back on deck and yelled at Kai, "Kai, you are such a hot-headed jerk sometimes! He's just a little kid! And he's hurt for Ninjago's sake!"

Her yelling made me feel better. Kai deserved to be yelled at like that. My face started to get cold and I pulled my hood lower, they still had yet to see my face. I felt vines of cold on my cheek and around my green eye; the one on my right. The one on my left was red.

I bet that it looked really cool. Nya took me to her room and put me down. My feet dangled off the edge of her bed and she asked, "Are you okay?" I shook my head. She asked, "What's wrong?"

I pulled up my sleeve to show the shaded zombie skin. She gasped and I showed my neck was halfway covered. I looked away, "If I show you my face, you'll be scared of me forever. I had to erase Cole's memory of it! He was traumatized!" She shook her head, "I won't be scared, I promise. I've seen a lot of things, I'm sure you aren't that scary… plus, I'm prepared."

She pulled my hood down and gasped. My ghoul white skin and hair showed. The shade was spreading across my face like vines. It went around my green eye. I opened my mouth a bit and exposed my fang-like teeth. Everything about me was white, tongue and all.

She blinked, "Wow… you look… it's not that scary when you're prepared. What's with the dark part?" I rubbed my arm, "I was bitten by a shade zombie. Those things spread their disease like a wildfire if they aren't kept under control. Uncle has something for it though." Nya nodded and left the room to find Uncle.

Nya came back a few minutes later and almost my whole chest had gone numb and half my face too. Uncle looked at me in shock. He took out some tea. "It has seemed to spread far; I will need to see the full extension of the bite."

(Nya's P.O.V)

**(I don't like doing Nya that much) **Thorn looked like a ghoul, there was no denying that. But he was kind of adorable in a unique way. Sensei stared at Thorn and Thorn tried to take off his shirt. He couldn't get it off. I walked over and he looked up at me, "Need some help pint size?" He frowned and nodded. I pulled the shirt off and Sensei gasped at the full extension of the infection. His stomach was almost entirely black and he shivered.

Sense went over to his nephew, "This will taste bad and will hurt, but you must drink it! Nya, hold him down." I grabbed Thorn and he looked confused. He kept his mouth shut. "Thorn, open your mouth!" He shook his head. Sensei sighed, "Well then, I guess we'll just let the infection spread and…" Thorn shouted, "No! That's not fair un…" Sensei forced him to drink the cup of tea. Thorn tried to spit it out and I held his mouth shut.

He swallowed it and stuck out his tongue. Sensei poured another cup. He forced Thorn to drink it and this time Thorn didn't fight. His eyes were filled with pain and he felt really hot.

"It hurts!" Thorn tried to wriggle away, but Sensei made him drink more. Sensei nodded to me and I let the little boy go. Thorn fell to the ground and curled up. Sensei pulled his nephew back to his feet and I saw that his cast was ripped up and dirty. I grabbed Thorn, "You need a new cast."

He sighed and yawned. Geez, was this kid always so tired? I took him to the infirmary and took off his cast. His wrist was almost completely healed, which was really strange. I put a brace on it instead and pulled the Velcro straps tight. He looked around with curiosity and asked, "Why?"

I didn't know what he meant, "Why what?" He looked at me, his eyes piercing into my heart, reading my soul, "Why are you so… so…" He tried to think of a word to end his question. "Why are you so _good _to me?" That was a weird question, "Why not? You seem like a good kid. You're really young and you… you just got stuck with… with the…" He looked up at me, "With the wrong father?"

I nodded, "You just got stuck with the wrong father, that's all. You didn't mean to do anything bad; you were just doing what your dad said, like any kid would do." Thorn hung his head, "Well… I guess if you put it that way… even though that's the lesser reason."

This kid knew how to mess with my mind. I couldn't understand any of his answers, "Could you tell me what that means?" He glared, "you just want the flat out answers, don't you?" I nodded and he glared at me, "Very well, if you insists. Are you sure?" I nodded again and he sighed.

He spoke very fluently in a language I couldn't place.

"Immortalibus sum sub potestatem infinitam. Qui simul ascenderant cum me consilio unum genitor hoc volo. Hoc volui misero inferis surgere et regnum in tot partes frangi non poterat consistere. Sum damno meo et fratris mei contra imperium. Cum maxima imbecillitas alienae auctorem esse simul, non? Tam stultus puellam mortalem, si tibi fabulam dixi modo memoria, sciretis forsitan et communis oratio fatum vincere bello viridi induti patrem tenebris Dominus dederit locum eius ut praeesset inferis cum meis amens vias cruciatu, patiens, et terrorem, dolor, tristitia, et iacturam."

It only confused me even more. "What does that mean?" He sighed, "Why would I tell you? Now, Uncle wanted me to reveal myself to the others, eh…maybe after dinner."

He pulled up his hood and jumped down. His ankle was all better now too… which made even less sense. Had he been healed with that bite? At least it had faded away.

(Thorn's P.O.V)

I walked into Lloyd's room and he was holding a can of nuts. But it was full of toy snakes. "We gonna prank Cole?" Lloyd smirked and told me his plan. He had done Zane's laundry while I was gone… I was gone for a long time.

He grabbed the laundry and we walked into the dining room. Kai glared at me and Lloyd spoke, "Well, it took me 20 loads, but your suits are no longer pink Zane! And to show that we're sorry Cole, we got you a can of nuts!"

Cole stood up and laughed, "Don't think I'm gonna be fooled you two. When I open that, a bunch of snakes are gonna pop out, well no." He opened the fridge and a truck load of toy snakes flew onto him. Everyone laughed, but I just frowned, why should I smile? It never did me any good.

No good at all.

* * *

me: poor little Thorny cant smile...

Thorn: Kai is warm...

me: THATS DISTURBING!

Thorn: whats with the Zombies?

me: Zombies are cool.

Thorn: you're a crazy freak!

me: Thank you!

Thorn: REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11 no we wont

me: i was going to update, but...

My mom kicked me off the computer

my dad hogged the computer

my mom banned me from fanfiction

Thorn: thats weird Bubba...

me: i know Thorn... i know NOW RISE MY GUMMI BEAR ARMY! FOR GUMMINESS!

Gummi bear army: ALL HAIL KING BUBBA!

* * *

**Chapter 11: The snake king, (No we won't)**

(Thorn's P.O.V)

I sat at breakfast, listening to Lloyd trying to figure out how to fight a serpentine. I had fallen asleep on the table until the ninja started squeaking about their new uniforms.

Lloyd had told me what had happened during that time. There was a samurai and all of the serpentine were out.

I looked up and growled at the ninja. They ignored me and then the alarm went off. We went up to the deck and I just zoned out as they all spoke. The serpentine were at mega monster amusement park and Lloyd begged to go, "Can we go, can we go with you please? We can help! Thorn never gets to have fun!" I looked up in horror at the word fun. Sensei shrugged, "I'm sorry nephews, but you two will stay here, where it is safe."

Lloyd grumbled and I looked up at him, "It's okay Lloyd, I know what we can do!" The ninja all glared at me, "No pranking!" I frowned, "What? You guys get to." The all nodded and Lloyd and I spoke at the same time, "Ninja get all the fun."

The ninja left and I went to their room. I looked through their stuff and tried to find anything embarrassing. They had nothing! The ninja came back and they were fuming about the samurai.

Uncle said that he had to go buy more tea and would be gone all day. It was Kai's turn to babysit Lloyd and I. I hated Kai a lot, because he was mean and he was the ninja of fire! I was scared of fire, not like, on an oven or candle or bonfire or something small, but a big blazing fire, one that was out of control.

Like a volcano or a flaming whip or something. Like the fire temple. Kai was mean and I tried to avoid him. His bike was not cool, it had fire on it.

Kai turned his sword into a motorcycle and told us to get on. The second I got on, it got colder and the fires began to die down. I grabbed onto Lloyd and Kai drove us to an arcade.

Lloyd and I jumped off. "Okay, I know it's my turn to look after you two, but just play a few games, stay put while I look around. I have a feeling the samurai may show up." Lloyd smiled, "Well we could help!" I shook my head, "Why should we help? Let the weirdo go get killed." Kai glared at me, "Creepy freak. No, sorry Lloyd, could be dangerous. Make sure Thorn doesn't kill anybody."

My anger flared up, "Well, the first person I'd kill is you!" He scowled at me and Lloyd gave him a death glare, "Come on, at least drop us off at a decent arcade!" Kai smirked, "Sorry shorty's!" He sped off and Lloyd shouted, "Kai, wait!" Kai didn't stop and Lloyd turned to me.

"You know how to play video games?" I shook my head and he grabbed my hand, "Wanna watch me?" I shrugged and we almost went inside and I heard a hiss. "Lloyd, did you hear that serpentine hiss?" He nodded and looked in the alley next to the arcade. Sure enough, there was a serpentine bus and a group of serpentine.

Lloyd put his hands on my shoulders, "I have an idea, but you need to stay here in case it goes wrong and I need back up." I nodded and he went into the arcade. He came out wearing a Hypnobri costume and my mouth dropped open, "What are you…" He shook his head and went into the alley.

I waited outside of the arcade for a long time, but Lloyd didn't come back. I was getting worried about him and people were staring at me as they passed. One person came up and asked, "Where are your parents or whatever?" I just stared, "I'm waiting for my Uncle's student. He's supposed to pick me up soon." The person nodded, "What's your uncle teach?" I looked up, "I don't know, never really bothered to watch, only been with him for bout a week." The person nodded and walked away.

I teleported back to the bounty and waited for the ninja and Lloyd to come home.

He didn't come home all night.

At breakfast, Uncle finally noticed that Lloyd was gone. The ninja argued about who was supposed to pick us up and Jay asked, "How did you get home Thorn?" I shrugged, "Teleported…" Jay accepted that and they went to go find him.

The guys came back hours later and told what happened. "We tried to free him Sensei! Pythor threatened to kill him and took him away." Jay and Cole gave me a sympathetic look and tears streamed down my face. Uncle put a hand on my shoulder, "Do not worry Thorn, we will get your brother back." I remembered my dream, "No we won't…" I ran from the room to avoid further questions and jumped onto my bed.

Kai came into my room, although I had expected Nya or Uncle to. "Hey kid, I'm sorry that your brother's gone, but we'll get him back." I narrowed my eyes at him, "Why do you even care? I thought you hated us. Just because we're Lord Garmadon's sons."

Kai nodded, "I don't trust _you_ that much, but Lloyd is a good kid, he just didn't think ahead. Why do you hate me so much?" That was a weird question, one that I would ask, "You're just so mean to me and act like I'm the enemy when I'm just a kid… Besides, fire quenches shadow, and I'm shadow. I didn't mean to do anything wrong or kidnap your sister. I just… I just wanted people to accept me… for who I really am…"

(Kai's P.O.V)

The words seemed to echo in the air and in my mind. That was a heartbreaking thing to come from a little kid. I nodded and left the room, but I noticed the anger in Thorn's eyes that seemed to hold the answer to a secret I wanted to know.

(Thorn's P.O.V)

Kai totally knew that Nya was the samurai and I totally know who the green ninja will be.

(Kai's P.O.V)

I went back to our room… Thorn was a pretty freaky kid. Not as freaky as Lord Garmadon though.

* * *

me: Thorn's getting a little creepy. AND KAI IS MEAN!

Thorn: did... did he just say that? *Starts crying*

me: Dont cry Thorn! NO!

Review so Thorn will stop crying.


	12. Chapter 12 just a tool

me: my sister and i had a very illogical converstation at taco bell... we just went crazy.

Thorn: I MISS LLOYD!

me: we all miss him.

I do not own Ninjago, that belongs to Lego

I do not own _Fireflies_ , that belongs to Owl city, though i changed it a bit

I only own Squeaks, Thorn and Malikai so far

This chapter talks about Misako.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Tick tock (Just a tool)**

(Thorn's P.O.V)

I missed Lloyd terribly. Nya tried to make me feel better, but I just growled at her and she got the hint I wanted to be alone. I stayed in my room with the lights off and meditated. My visions and nightmares helped to calm me, but not the ones foreshadowing my dad. Those ones made no sense.

_Beware young master, do not sped up fate faster! I need you alive, to help you strive! I need you to rise in power! During your family's darkest hour!_

Squeaks was NOT helping me feel better. He would spout off stuff like that and scratch me as he screeched about fate and destiny. He was just trying to help me.

I realized that today was the day Zane was going to find his true potential. I got up and went to the deck. Zane was holding his breath and the ninja were timing him. "10 minutes! He broke his own record, the guy's inhuman!" I rolled my eyes; they didn't know how right they were.

Zane came back up and the ninja acted all weird with praising him. I just stood off to the side and watched. Jay put a hand on Kai's shoulder while Cole almost kicked me in the face, "Okay, okay, has anyone been thinking what I'm thinking? We've been training for so long! I don't think we can get any better. Just think of all we've accomplished…" They all had flashbacks and I shoved Cole away from me.

Zane spoke up with a smile, "The question should be raised perhaps we have found our full potential."

They went to go find Uncle and I followed them. Uncle was putting a katana away. I knew the katana tragic story, for my dad had told me once.

"There is a story, I have not told you four, and I am sure Thorn knows the story, at least from a different point of view. His father's point of view isn't that right Thorn."

I stepped up and nodded, "Daddy didn't like telling the story… he said it hurt too much." Uncle sighed, "I see, my brother hated hearing or telling the story. Whenever it was to be spoken, he would go for a walk… or anywhere to get away from the sound of it."

I shrugged and left the room, I didn't like hearing the story either. Uncle left and I knew he wasn't coming back for a long time.

I just wanted to think… about things that mattered to my family. I went into my room. I lay on the bed and closed my eyes. Thoughts swarmed in my head until I was in my mind.

Let's see, where would my thoughts about Lloyd be? I looked around and saw that it was just drawers. I opened one and it was filled with folders. I found one labeled "Mother." I never knew my mother, so why would there be a file about her? I opened it and was engulfed in a flashback.

_A woman with long brown hair was holding a baby. She wouldn't look at the child and I saw that it was me. I wanted to leave the flashback, but it wouldn't let me. The child, I guess who was baby me, started to cry and she shushed him. She looked around and grabbed a strange charm, the charm I had on my arm when I was in the darker realm. She put it on the ground and poured some tea around it. The charm glowed and floated in the air. It spun around and landed back in her hand. A vortex appeared, and she stood in front of it._

_Someone stepped out of the vortex and they were taller than the woman. They wore a hood and black clothing. The woman gave them the child. The man looked at her and his eyes were glowing red, "Why would you give our son to me?" The woman just sighed and turned away, "He is… is an evil being… I cannot take care of a… a _creature_ like him." The man glared at her, "Must you always judge people? He has done nothing! I do not care what the prophecies say! You don't deserve them!" The woman took a step back, "I still have Lloyd." He growled, "You are a horrible mother! Mark my word Misako, you will regret this." He raised a hand to strike her, but hesitated and just walked back through the vortex._

The flashback ended and I woke up crying. I was breathing hard and was shaking. So my mother's name was Misako, I was gonna have to do some research about her. First, to watch Zane kick some tree-horn trunks. **(This made me and my sis ROFL)**

I found the ninja and followed them as they ran through most of Ninjago, through all sorts of terrain. I followed Zane through the birch-wood forest. "Where are you going, my mysterious friend?" I saw the bird beginning to short out and it fell to the ground with a squawk.

"Guess your bird isn't what it seems snowflake." I leaned against the tree and crossed my arms. Zane spun around to see me, "Thorn, why are you here? You should be on the bounty!" I shook my head, "Why? Isn't that everyone's question? Why this, why that, why they, why and more why. All we want to know is why. Except for me, that is. I know everything and I know the reason why…"

Zane looked like he was trying to find the logic in my words, but he wouldn't find any. He shrugged, "I do not understand, but you should come along. I cannot let Sensei Wu down by letting you get hurt anymore." I followed him over to the bird. He grabbed it and gasped. I wasn't even looking and said, "The bird is just a robot… leave it, we have more important things to do." I started walking and he glared at me, "I will not leave my friend! You are heartless, you aren't even human!"

I spun around, "How did you know? Oh wait, I already know the answer. You'll find out soon. Bring your little tool if you want, I can't stop you." He nodded and looked around. He flipped down his hood, but I was already gone from sight. A huge robot revealed itself and tried to destroy Zane. Zane fought the robot and defeated it. I reappeared and he glared at me, "Why didn't you…" I cut him off, "Don't say that word! I already know the answer!" I looked around for the tree with the symbol. I spotted it and tugged Zane's sleeve. I pointed at the tree and he went up to it. He pressed the symbol and a door slid open.

I walked in after him and looked around; this was Zane's old home. He went over to a high table and put the falcon down. He picked up some blueprints and studied it. He pressed the bird and it sparked back to life and flew around, threatening to knock down my hood.

I hissed at the robot and saw something sticking out of the pile. "Thorn, I have a question." I looked up at Zane, "Yes?" He sighed, "How come you don't laugh?" The word laugh rang through my mind and I was engulfed in horrible memories. Zane looked at the blueprints and gasped. He dropped it and yelled, "It can't be! NO!" The memories threatened to play in my mind and I was swallowed by them. I screamed in pain and grabbed my head. Tears fell and my teeth were clenched.

_"Good job Thorn!" I looked up at my father, he was smiling and I let out a short laugh, one that hardly lasted a second before I shut my mouth in horror. A skeleton grabbed me and dragged me to a chamber. He tossed me in and brought out a whip. "What are the rules, pathetic devil?" I knelt on the ground, "Happiness is forbidden! Laughing is a crime, smiling is not allowed and faces the wrath of time!" He struck me and I cried out as the hot rope seared my skin. "That's right you little dog! Just wait until Samukai hears about this!"_

_I screamed as I was whipped again and Samukai entered the room, "My, my, if it isn't Thorn… how's my little plaque been?" I tensed as he touched my cheek. His fingers dug into my skin and he ripped it apart. "YOU MUST OBEY THE RULES OF FATE AND DESTINY!"_

_I nodded and waited for the torture to end. _

Bones of the living, I always hated those memories, scarring me for life, the reason why I never smiled, all happiness drained from me. I realized I was crying and then the ninja came in. Kai went into epic meanie mode, "THORN! What did you do to Zane!? I'm gonna kill you!" Kai narrowed his eyes at me, but I was still crying from the pain of the memories. Jay put a hand on Kai, "If he had done something to Zane, why would he be the one crying? Zane are you okay?" Cole spoke, "Are you hurt?" Kai asked, "What did the demon do to you?" The insult rang in my head and I lost it. So I could escape from hurting them, I teleported away. I ended up near the tree-horn queen. She looked at me with pity.

As the prince of the Underworld and master of the shade, I could understand her. "Little shaded phantom, we have awaited you." I bowed to the queen, "Please, your majesty, there is no need for formalities, I am not even the heir, and I am far too young for this."

She smiled, "Such a polite boy you are, what did you come to my forest for?" I stood back up, "I followed my Uncle's student here! His home is in your forest and I need him to find his true potential! It will help me reunite with my brother, who was taken by the serpentine. If you try to kill his friends, then it will help him reach it. Whatever harm he does to you and your colony, I will fix." The queen lowered her head to stare into my mismatched eyes.

She was an amazing creature of rare beauty. I felt something watching me, but it was just a tiny tree-horn. A sap-larva. It came over to us and asked, "Mother, who is this?" I looked at the little creature, "Could I ask the same?" It looked up at me, "I am Betulis!"

The queen nudged the young tree-horn away, "You should go tell the others we shall do as the phantom of the shade asked. Now go my little birch tree." Betulis took off and went to tell the others. I bowed to the queen, "Thank you your grace!"

I saw the tree-horns were already leaving and I followed them. They took out the ninja quickly and, because they were young, started kicking them around. Zane came out and he had found his memory switch, if only he truly knew the truth.

I wanted to smirk, but I quickly pounded the thought into oblivion. Happiness was never the answer, sorrow was. Zane thought his father was dead. He was unhappy that his friends were being killed by the tree-horns. Zane ran over and started fighting the tree-horns. I whistled like the wind and the queen roared in response. She came forward and I nodded to her. Zane spoke, "That is their queen."

The queen growled. Zane yelled, "I will not let you hurt my friends!" He started to glow and float, "I know who I am!" He shot a beam of ice at the queen and she froze. I closed my eyes and felt power being drained from me. The tree-horns were uninjured now and the queen was frozen in time until she thawed. I walked out to the ninja and Kai glared at me, "Why didn't you use your powers to help us!? We could've died!"

I bit my lower lip to keep from blurting out my retort. Instead, I burst into tears and Kai frowned, "I'm sorry Thorn, I just couldn't help myself… I really am a jerk."

Cole picked me up and we went back to the bounty.

Nya almost instantly took me from Cole and went into "mother" mode. She tried to make me feel better, but it wasn't helping. "You're the samurai."

She nodded and gave me some headphones. I put them on and was engulfed in a song.

_You would not believe your eyes  
If ten million fireflies  
Lit up the world as I fell asleep  
'Cause they'd fill the open air  
And leave tear drops everywhere  
You'd think me rude but I would just stand and  
Stare_

I'd like to make myself believe  
That Ninjago turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems

'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs  
From ten thousand lightning bugs  
As they tried to teach me how to dance  
A foxtrot above my head  
A sock hop beneath my bed  
The disco ball is just hanging by a thread  
(Thread, thread...)

I'd like to make myself believe  
That Ninjago turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
(When I fall asleep)

Leave my door open just a crack  
(Please take me away from here)  
'Cause I feel like such an insomniac  
(Please take me away from here)  
Why do I tire of counting sheep?  
(Please take me away from here)  
When I'm far too tired to fall asleep  
(Ha-ha)

To ten million fireflies  
I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes  
I got misty eyes as they said farewell  
(Said farewell)  
But I'll know where several are  
If my dreams get real bizarre  
'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar  
(Jar, jar, jar...)

I'd like to make myself believe  
That Ninjago turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
(When I fall asleep)

_I'd like to make myself believe  
That Ninjago turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
(When I fall asleep)_

_I'd like to make myself believe  
That Ninjago turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
Because my dreams are bursting at the seams_

The song soothed my mind and I drifted to sleep. Nya took the headphones off of me and sang softly.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn!_

_That's alright because I like the way it hurts!_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry!_

_That's alright because I love the way you lie!_

_I love the way you lie!_

_I love the way you lie! _

My senses faded and I woke up in my room the next morning. Kai was laughing about something, and I sprang over to him, "You gave Jay perfume instead of cologne didn't you?" He stared at me and shock and I ran off before he could demand to know how I knew that.

Well, I knew everything that the shadows had seen. And shadows where everywhere.

* * *

me: Thorn! You scare me! Dont watch me while i sleep!

Thorn: i go to sleep the same time as you!

me: oh... OKAY! I am completly lost and i need an idea on how i should have Malikai come into the story! Any ideas? It has to be after episode ten and during episode 11.

Thorn: REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 13 stupid prophecies

me: I FINNALLY FINISHED THIS CHAPTER!

Thorn: yay...

me: cheer up Thorn! I must give thanks to Firecracker! They gave me an idea!

Thorn: *starts crying*

me: even if the idea made Thorn cry...

* * *

**Chapter 13: Once bitten, twice shy (Stupid prophecies)**

(Thorn's P.O.V)

Nya was talking about a Fangpyre skeleton she had gotten from some villagers. Cole was drawing a picture of himself, and Jay was staring at Nya in a love-struck way. Nya had given me her iPod and I was listening to _the boulevard of broken dreams._ Cole was drawing a picture of himself while Jay was staring at Nya, completely love-struck. He smelt like a bunch of flowers had barfed on him. Nya went pink, "Is someone wearing perfume? I'm severely allergic to perfume." Jay leaned over to Kai, "I thought you said this was men's cologne!" Kai smiled and responded, "Sorry must've mixed them up!"

I thought of something to say, "So that's why you smell like a million old flowers barfed on you! What's with your hair? It looks like something dead."

The others all burst out laughing and left the room. I stayed behind to see what Jay would do. He went up to Nya, "So, I'm sorry, it was just…" Nya cut him off, "Yeah, yeah, it was just a cruel joke." Jay shook his head, "No! I was trying to impress you!"

Gross, they were going to ask each other out. I was struck with an idea and invisibly went over to the skeleton. I tapped the fangs. The venom was dormant unless shaken. I grabbed the fangs and shook them gently, making a small hissing sound for extra effect. The fangs glowed a bit and I stared, malice and the need for revenge welling inside of me. I left the room and went back to my room.

I became visible again and the shadows came to me. They whispered the things I wished to know.

_Magister primo loco invenimus dente ferro, monstrum ingentis animi est parco. Jay fuerit injiciuntur veneno immutatus morsu._

So, the first fangblade was at mega-monster amusement park. This was perfect, now to make sure everything went according to plan.

The guys were just about to leave and I ran up to them, "I'm coming with you!" Kai face-palmed, "No!" I crossed my arms, "I AM!" Cole put a hand on my shoulder, "Listen kid, we have to keep you safe while Sensei is gone." I looked up at him, "But no one's here to take care of me. I could go with you guys… or I could spy on Jay and Nya for you Kai." Cole was about to say something against that, but Kai pushed him out of the way, "You've got a deal kid!" Kai clapped me on the back and yelled, "Yo Jay! You've got babysitting duty! Got to keep little Thorny safe while we're off fighting!"

I heard Jay groan and he came out on deck, wearing a scarf to hide the effects of the Fangpyre's venom. "Why do I have to take the kid? I'm going on a date with Nya!" I stuck out my tongue and he looked at me in horror, "Is y-your t-tongue w-white?" I slapped a hand over my mouth and shook my head, "Um… no… must've been the light or something…"

Zane gave me a questioning look and Jay grabbed my arm. He pulled me over to my room, "Make yourself look nice! No hood or creepy clothes." I stared at him, "You try to make me take off my hood, you're dead." I jerked away and waited out on deck.

The two came out and Nya frowned when she saw me, "Why is he coming? I thought it was just the two of us." I jumped up, "Because someone has to take care of me! Kai said that it was unsafe to leave a little kid alone!" Nya sighed and grabbed my hand, "Well, if anyone asks a…" I jumped up, "You guys are mommy and dada! Okay!" I teleported to the restaurant, while ignoring their cries of protest.

They arrived a few minutes later and I said brightly, "Hi Mommy! Hi Dada!" Jay sighed and asked, "Why Dada and not Daddy?" I shrugged, "You aren't the dark lord are you?"

His face was priceless. He looked shocked, "What does that even mean?" Nya nudged him, "Well, he calls his father, Daddy, and you aren't you know… the dark lord, his father… so Dada is as close as you're gonna get."

Jay seemed to accept this. We walked inside and I nearly gagged, this place was gross. There was meat and I only ate fruit. Nya noticed how I was grossed out and she gave me some money to go find something to do.

I teleported to where someone was selling apples. I bought one and heard hissing. I ran towards the noise and saw where the ninja were fighting. Unfortunately, Zane froze them and the snakes got away with the fangblade. The fangblade was amazing, curved into the exact shape as my ghostly knife, only smaller and not solid black.

The snakes left to go fight the samurai, who had recently showed up. I went over to the ninja and shook my head, "You guys are pathetic." I left them behind and went over to the controls of the rollercoaster Nya was tied to. I busted them with my dagger and left only the speed untouched. Jay tried to get Nya free, but I started the ride. I pulled the lever as far as I could until it snapped. The rollercoaster made it really high and I saw the super-fast mode button. I pressed it and the rollercoaster sped up and zoomed down the tracks. All of the sudden, Jay started to glow and he flew to the front of the coaster. He pressed against it and it skidded to a halt.

He carried Nya down and set her on the ground, "Thorn! Where'd you go?" I ran over to them, "Nice work sparky, see you got Sam-I-am down." Jay just face-palmed and we met up with the others.

They were praising Nya and talking about who would be they green ninja. Kai really wanted to be the green ninja. Bad for him, Lloyd was which was why I was so determined to free him.

Once he defeated Daddy, I get to be the next dark lord and I get to rule the Underworld and I get to free the creatures and let them live in peace with Ninjago.

But of course, I just needed Cole and Kai to unlock their true potentials, then BAM! I would have Lloyd back, he would become the green ninja, he would destroy Daddy, then…

I frowned at the thought, sure Lloyd was supposed to destroy the dark lord, but that meant he would have to kill Daddy. Sure Daddy was evil and all, but I loved him. Kai must've noticed how down I looked because he put a hand on my shoulder, "What's wrong kid?"

I just jerked away, "Stupid prophecies…"

(Kai's P.O.V)

Thorn turned away from me and started to walk back to the bounty, "Took away my brother… my mother… sent my father to the Underworld… ruined my life… got me tortured…" What was he blabbing about? How would a stupid prophecy do all that? Maybe he had found more prophecies. I ran to catch up with him. "Hey Thorn!"

He turned on me instantly, "Leave me alone. What's so great about being the green ninja anyway? That's the only thing I don't know the answer to. I want the answer."

I scrambled for an answer, "Well, you get to be the best and have the powers of all the elements." Thorn growled, "So? Couldn't you just be happy with the powers you have now? Maybe… if you thought about it… you'd just be hurting people… and killing someone's family…"

He was breathing hard and his hood was tempting to fall, to reveal his face to us, the face we've never seen. "What are you talking about? We wouldn't be killing someone's family. We would kill the dark lord." Thorn choked out, "You'd be killing my Daddy!" Thorn was hysterical, "You… w-want to… you want to… k-kill m-my…D-Daddy!" I hadn't given it that much thought. I never would've guessed Thorn actually liked his father. Poor little kid, "But it would save Ninjago!" He screamed, "I DON'T CARE! HE'S MY DADDY!"

Thorn shook his head and walked away, "You wouldn't understand… because you don't deserve to be a ninja… Uncle Wu was wrong to choose you…"

Nya shot me a look and ran off to comfort Thorn. She knelt beside the five-year-old and gave him a hug. The others all glared at me. Cole snorted, "Nice going Kai, way to make a kid cry. This is one of the reasons we don't bring up the topic of the green ninja in front of Thorn. The kid just lost his brother and he knows that one of us is going to be the one to kill his father. That's too much for a little kid like him, I mean come on! He's only five years old! Plus, I think he knows something, that he's seen something that made him so sad. It's almost like he's scared to smile. Like something horrible happened to him, something that scarred him mentally and emotionally."

Zane spoke up, "I sense he is very upset with you Kai, he is not one you want on your bad side. Thorn may seem heartless, but he has feelings very, very deep inside."

* * *

me: this almost made me cry while writing it! It made Thorn cry, thats for sure...

Thorn: I d-dont wanna l-lose b-both of t-them...

me: i cant say anything... **VOTE ON MY NEW POLL!**

Thorn: and review...

me: Thorn! You gotta say it like this! REVIEW!


	14. Chapter 14 song of the insane

me: i am SO SO SO SORRY for not updating in such a long time!

Thorn: yep, Bubba has had a lot of homework and stuff...

me: yeah, i hate school sometimes... plus, im working on a soul eater story called the soulless son.

I do not own Ninjago, that belongs to Lego

I own Thorn, Squeaks, and Malikai so far in this, oh, and Vivum

* * *

**Chapter 14: Royal Blacksmiths (Song of the insane)**

(Thorn's P.O.V)

I now knew that without a doubt, I **HATED** Kai.

Zane came into my room to wake me, but I was sitting on the edge of my bed, still upset from the day before. He took it as a sign to leave and left me alone. Squeaks slithered up and down my arm, his smooth cold scales as soft as shade. I petted the little shadow's head and Squeaks purred.

Kai came barging into my room and Squeaks hissed with displeasure. I growled at Kai, "What do you want?" Kai sighed, "Are you still upset? Well, do you want breakfast or not?" I stood up and silently followed Kai. I grabbed an apple and followed Kai onto the bridge.

Nya was talking about the fangblade. Kai was really grumpy today. I droned out and snapped back to reality when Zane spoke, "Perhaps he is just upset that he has not found his potential, like you and I have." Kai frowned, "Thanks, Mr. Roboto, but Cole hasn't found his either."

Cole snapped his fingers, "I got it!" Kai looked like he was going to explode, "UGH! Why am I the only one!?" I shook my head and Cole responded, "No, I know where I've seen the fangblade before!" He left for a moment and brought in a scrapbook, "I've got it! Back where I grew up, there's a big competition every year. My dad's won it multiple times."

I looked at the picture, some freaky guy who looked a lot like Cole, but with a mustache and combed hair. He was holding a trophy with a fangblade on the top of it. I looked back to the others and Cole looked sad. He was trying to convince the others of not doing something. But, they overwhelmed him and Cole turned to me, "Well little guy, guess we're all gonna give my dad a visit. Okay Thorn, here's the story, you're Zane's nephew and we have to babysit you while your other uncle is on a business trip. We go to a music school and you live there too. Also, you act like a normal little kid and you don't wear that creepy hood, I got you a hoodie."

I nodded and Cole sighed in relief. He patted my head and I ducked to get away. He brought out a dark grey hoodie and I took it from him. I turned invisible and put it on so they wouldn't see my face. I became visible again and the ninja were wearing normal clothes. Zane picked me up, as he was going to pretend to be my uncle. Zane was cold.

Cole drove the bounty near where his father lived and they used their golden weapons. I held onto Zane and we landed shortly. Zane put me down so he could put his shurikens in the case Cole had. Jay laughed, "But no mortal can possess all four." Cole just shrugged and made a lame excuse. Zane picked me up again. Cole put the case down and knocked on the door. It opened and his father looked out. Cole smiled, "Dad! How long's it been?"

His father frowned, "What? You too good for the bell?" He slammed the door and left Cole speechless. Kai motioned to the doorbell and I spoke, "Wing the doe-ball Cowee." Jay suppressed a laugh and Cole rang the bell. The noise was the weirdest most embarrassing thing I've ever heard.

His father opened the door again and hugged Cole, "Cole, son! It's been forever! What did ya bring? A quartet? Come in, come in! I've got a kettle of lemon honey tea on the stove." We went inside and there was really old music playing on a record player. Cole looked embarrassed by it all and Jay was enjoying it. Cole's father asked, "Did Cole tell you about the time I broke my foot? It was the cha-cha, but I swear the percussionist had it out for me." Cole sighed, "No Dad, I didn't tell them any of your silly stories." Cole's dad looked at me, "Hi little one! Does Cole ever tell you about when he was a kid? How old are you?" Zane answered for me, "He's five." I was left to answer the other question, "Chloe doesn't tawk mush to meh." Kai smiled and Cole face-palmed at what I called him and Jay burst out laughing. Cole's father laughed too, "I remember when Cole talked like that! Why do you guys have a kid with you?" Zane used the story he made up, "He's my nephew. We're watching Thorn for the rest of the year while my older brother is on a trip." Cole's father nodded, "He's your brother's son then?" Zane shook his head, "No, my sister's... she couldn't take care of him and left when he was really young."

I nodded, "I wike unca Zaney." Jay started laughing again, "Thorn kills me when he talks… I have to start writing down what he calls us!" I looked over at him, "Hi Gway!" Kai started laughing. I looked over at Kai and his eyes widened, "Hi Kat!" Kai sank into his chair in embarrassment.

Cole's father looked back at him, "What were you saying?" Cole rolled his eyes, "I didn't tell them any of your silly stories…" Cole's father shut off the music, "Silly stories? Let me hear the sweet, sweet sound of harmony."

I rolled my eyes and they started singing. It was horrible and I covered my ears. Cole's father shouted, "Stop! If my ears weren't attached to my head, they'd be running away!" I nodded and shouted, "No wonda you gwuys ah dowing a histwee pwoject!" The all looked at me, "What?" I looked at Zane and he translated, "He's says it's no wonder that we are doing a history project…" Jay crossed his arms, "We aren't that bad!"

I gave him a look, "Yes you ah." Jay face-palmed. Cole's father looked at Cole, "So, what did you stop by for?"

Cole stammered, "Um, we're doing a project on the history of Ninjago talent, and we were wondering how we could get our hands on the blade-cup."

Cole's father tapped a photo of him holding the trophy, "You mean this blade-cup. This is the symbol of talent and harmony! You don't get your hands on it, you earn it!" Kai jumped up, "Yeah, we're bringing home the gold and we want you to train us!" Oh, this was gonna be good.

Cole's father smiled, "My son, bringing up the next evolution of the royal blacksmiths! If you excuse me, I need to write a song about my feelings." He went into a room and my mouth dropped. I looked at Cole, "Can I write a song about my feelings?" Jay burst out laughing and Cole glared at me.

Later on, the guys were trying to dance and I was trying to avoid being seen. They sucked! Only Zane was good at it and he was a robot. He wasn't even real for crying out loud. He was just a tool.

Cole's father stopped them, "Enough! Jay, too much energy! Kai, love the energy, hate the hair. Zane, like a machine, don't change anything. Cole, try to act like you want to be here." He looked over at me, "Thorn, do you want to try?" I froze. I tried to say no, but Kai beat me to it, "He would love too!"

I gave Kai a hate filled look and they all stared at me. I walked over and did the dance perfectly. I walked back to the corner after I was done and sank down. I crossed my arms and mumbled about how I hated dancing. Jay started clapping and so did Cole's father. I took out my vortex charm and looked at it. I could almost see something that glowed red. I put it back in my pocket.

They practiced forever and then finally it was the day of the show. They were doing last minute practicing and I was sulking in the shadows. Squeaks was wrapped around my neck and hidden from view. I was thinking over what Vivum had told me when I was young.

_The people… off Ninjago… did this… to me… promise to… avenge me… the good… people did… this to… me… they did… that to… you too…_

I looked over at the ninja. The good people of Ninjago fit them perfectly. They were part of the reason.

The reason… the reason why I never felt a single spark of happiness.

I let out a cry of anger and drove my fist through the wall. Cole was going off about something, but all I could hear in my head was the laughter of **_them._**

I pulled my hand from the hole in the wall and looked at it, not a single scratch. I looked at the ninja; I could feel the hatred welling up inside me, threatening to spill. I heard hissing and saw the serpentine had entered the contest and were going as the treble makers. This was going to be interesting.

The ninja looked at me and Jay asked, "Whoa ghost-boy! What's the matter?" I froze. I turned to face Jay slowly, "What did you just call me?" I hissed at Jay. He shrugged, "I only called you ghost-boy…" Horrible memories clashed through my mind.

_"You thirsty Ghost-boy? HAVE SOME WATER!" They put a sack over my head and poured water on it. I couldn't breathe. The skeletons howled with laughter as I struggled to free myself._

But there was so much more.

_"Does Ghost-boy want to have some fun?" I cried out as my fingers were whipped. Samukai chuckled darkly._

That barely left a scratch on the memories. The skeletons called me other names, but I hated having to repeat them. I stared at Jay and growled. He backed away in fear. The shadows chanted, "Do it, do it, he deserves it, do it, do it, he deserves it!" The chanted faster and I shouted at them, "SHUT UP!" They were stunned into silence.

Kai approached me and I snapped at him, nearly biting off his finger. He pulled back, "Geez Thorn, I'm just trying to help…" I growled at him again, "I don't need your dumb help! Go away." He bared his teeth, "What's your problem?"

I lunged at him and grabbed his throat. He cried out, wasting his air. I screamed at him, "I told you to get away!" I felt my teeth become longer and sharper. My fingers became talons and my eyes glowed green and red. I dug my claws into Kai's neck and Zane came over and threw me off.

I returned to my normal self and my hood nearly fell. I quickly pulled it up. Cole went on about our plan and he looked at me, "Thorn, you just make sure nothing messes us up. Can you detect anything wrong with our plan?" I nodded and pointed, "Your father just heard the plan."

Cole spun around, "Dad! I…" "You are going to steal the blade cup?" Cole sighed, "I didn't want you to hear that, but I'm glad you did… You see, I found something I'm really good at!" He spun around with Spinjitzu so he was in his ninja outfit, "Dad, I'm a ninja. If we don't steal that fang… I mean blade cup, then bad people, the serpentine, will. I found something I'm really good at! I'm proud of myself, and I want you to be proud of me too." The others all spun into their outfits and I shrugged, "Might as well be me." The shadows howled with joy and spun around me. They disbanded and left me with my normal hood. I had two pitch black swords hanging at my side and I could feel my ghostly knife pressing against my skin.

Cole shot me a look, "Thorn! You blew your cover! Great, you always screw things up!" I growled at Cole, "I'll have you know, you'll be rotting away in the Underworld with the shadows gnawing on you for eternity if you go against me like that." Cole's father looked at me, "I thought he was…" Zane cut in, "He is not my nephew. Thorn is the son of Lord Garmadon." I crossed my arms and stared at Cole's father, "Gotta problem with that?" He shook his head and turned back to Cole, "How can I be proud of a son that thinks stealing is right!? I will not sit and watch you make a mockery of our family!" He stormed off and I shrugged, "Don't feel bad Cole! I know what it's like to make you dad not proud. Happens to me all the time!" Cole looked down at me, "That doesn't make me feel any better."

I just rocked my head and sighed, "Not my problem… just got to love the way Dads disappoint you sometimes…" I looked away and whispered, "Sometimes they just don't care enough…"

Sometimes not at all…

Jay put a hand on my shoulder, "You have us! Don't worry! We care about you." I shook my head, "Just not enough."

I jerked away and went back to sulking. The guys came up with a new idea and after a while, they were called up on stage. I watched silently and stayed hidden from sight. The serpentine tried to stop the ninja, but they were defeated. Cole ended the dance by doing some stupid dance. Everyone cheered and I went to the back of the stage.

Pythor was there and I saw the perfect opportunity. I made the shadows turn into illusions of the serpentine. They bit through the lights and stuff hanging from the ceiling so it all fell on Cole and his father.

The ninja were all shocked and I walked over to them. The pile of rubble started to glow and Cole was glowing. He lifted the rubble off of himself and his father. Kai was unhappy that he was the only one who hadn't gotten his true potential.

The shadows faded and when Cole approached us, I felt my strength being drained. I put a hand on my head and Zane grabbed me as I collapsed. He picked me up and I drifted into unconsciousness. I felt sick and woke up.

We were in Cole's father's house again. Jay looked at me, "Hey Thorn, what happened to you?" I looked at Cole, "Being near someone with that kind of aura hurts. Being the son of the dark lord…"

Cole's father smiled, "This may not be the trophy, but it'll look just as great on my wall." He put a picture of the ninja holding the trophy on the wall. I looked at him and read the pain behind his smile. He wished that Cole's mother was there to see it.

My only wish was for my plan to work.

We went back to the bounty later and told Nya about what had happened. She noticed how tired I looked and brought me to my room.

"So Thorn, are you really insane?" I nodded, "Yes… I am…" Nya spoke, "I heard that each insane person has their own song about their insanity." I nodded and closed my eyes. I sang.

_Sanity!_

_Can't see the dark already!_

_Purity!_

_The days are longer!_

_Sanity!_

_But that must also sink!_

_San-i-ty-ee!_

_What is it!?_

_Insanity!_

_Like floating on air!_

_Psychopathy!_

_A care free life!_

_Insanity!_

_An illusion that cannot end!_

_Cap-tiv-ty!_

_Unable to run away!_

I felt kind of crazy after singing that and my mind was going red. The next thing I knew, Nya was holding me back and her arms were scratched up. I stopped struggling and sat down, "I'm sorry Nya!" She nodded, "It'll be okay. I shouldn't have asked you to sing."

I laid back and closed my mismatched eyes. Nya pulled the blanket over me and shut off the light. I fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

me: I got that song from Flipnote Hatena... Who loved the way Thorn talked?

Thorn: i called Cole Chloe!

me: Chloe is my dog's name. She is the fluffiest cutest thing ever! Plus she's so fat!

Thorn: REVIEW!


	15. Chapter 15 the true dark lord

me: this is the saddest thing i have ever written! I almost started crying while writing this! I almost did, but my sister and her friend were playing video games and laughing so i couldn't cry.

Thorn: *starts crying* Its so sad!

me: this chapter is the reason why i made this whole story in the first place... Its true, He didn't get to choose...

* * *

**Chapter 15: The green ninja (The true dark lord)**

(No one's P.O.V)

The ninja were talking to Kai as he was wearing the green ninja uniform. They were chatting until a familiar old voice rang out, "I'm home!" The ninja all cried, "Sensei!" They ran out to see the wise master.

Sensei was very happy to see his students, "How is my nephew? Has he been any trouble?" Jay shrugged, "A little bit of trouble… not much, nothing we couldn't handle. Boy! That kid knows how to mess with your mind! I can't understand half the things that kid says!" Sensei chuckled, "Where is he? Is he alright?" Jay shrugged again, "He's in his room, sleeping or something. He passed out yesterday and he didn't look too good. Nya said he looked like he was a lot better when she checked on him a while ago." Sensei looked around, "Where is Kai?"

Kai ran over to them, "I'm right here! Sensei, I'm so glad you're back."

Lord Garmadon stepped out from behind his brother and Kai shouted, "Sensei! Behind you!" Kai jumped Lord Garmadon and tackled him to the ground. Sensei shouted at Kai, "Enough! I invited him here!" The ninja started pointing out a bunch of evil things about Lord Garmadon.

(Lord Garmadon's P.O.V)

I stood up and glared at Kai, "This isn't about the weapons! It's about my sons!" Those idiots don't understand that I care about my sons. I regretted having to leave Thorn in the Underworld, but I couldn't get to him fast enough. My brother looked at us, "Now we must go to the bridge, to discuss more important matters." I followed my brother, but gave Kai an evil smile.

I heard the shadows whispering about me and some of them left in search of Thorn. I barely listened to the conversation. Kai and Nya left the room and Kai glared at me, "I have my eye on you…" I gave him another evil smile. My brother looked at Jay, "You said the falcon was… programed?" Jay laughed, "Oh Sensei, I don't know where to start!" He started going off about what had happened.

Some of the shadows started giggling and poked Jay. He jumped and looked at the shadows, "Very funny Squeaks, go play with Thorn." The shadow stepped off of the wall and morphed into a small dog. It jumped onto Jay's legs and started barking. Jay tried to pet it, but his hand went through it. Jay looked very disturbed by that, "Okay Squeaks, please get down! Um… sit!" The dog sat and howled at Jay. Jay's shadow came to life and tapped him on the shoulder, "Hey me! Wassup?" Jay screamed and Cole took out a flashlight. He aimed the beam at the shadow and it vanished. He went to aim it at the dog, but Jay took the flashlight before he could. He hissed at Cole, "If you do that, Thorn will _kill_ you!"

Cole gulped and put the flashlight away. My brother looked at his students, "Is that a spark of fear or envy I hear?" I had heard only fear, but maybe another one of his students was jealous of Thorn. It couldn't be the ice ninja, Zane, or the girl, Nya.

So it must be Kai. Kai seemed to want to be the best and most powerful. Having a mere child, like Thorn, being more powerful than him must be infuriating.

Jay responded, "We aren't jealous of Thorn! He does scare us though…" Jay rubbed his head and Cole shrugged, "Thorn just seems to radiate fear… but he mainly feels like sorrow. What happened to him to make him like that?"

I froze, not wanting to answer. My brother looked at me, "Yes, what happened to Thorn?" I looked away, "They did horrible things to him… I don't even truly know what they did to him. He never told me exactly what happened. Whenever I asked him, he would just say that he was fine. All I know is that Samukai would be the one that was smiling."

Cole raised an eyebrow, "What horrible things?" I looked him in the eyes, "Torture." They were all shocked into silence and I continued, "Once, he was asking some of the warriors about Ninjago and Samukai walked over to him. He whipped his fingers for no reason, but just because Thorn was enjoying himself."

They all looked horrified. I shrugged, "That's all I know. I think he was punished if he told me something other than what they told him to say. I would see him and he was perked up and okay, but after I left, I would check on him and he would be crying and screaming in pain and fear."

Jay had lost his smile and his eyes showed pure terror.

Cole asked, "Couldn't you do anything?" I shook my head, "They said they would kill him. They almost did… I think they did once." My brother asked, "What do you mean?" I gave him a questioning look, "He didn't tell you? He's immortal."

(Thorn's P.O.V)

I knew Daddy was on the ship, but I didn't want to face him yet. I looked at the mirror in my hand. I saw no reflection of myself. I will the shadows to show me my reflection. The image on the mirror swirled until I saw a reflection. I pulled down my hood to gaze at myself.

I stared at the ghoul. Pure white skin and hair, mismatched eyes, no color at all except for my pupils and irises. I muttered, "It had to be me… I'm the next dark lord, the next ruler of evil and suffering. I'm the true master of shadows, the bane of light and spirit. The one who knows all pain and torture... The one who died countless times... The one who holds in all pain in fear... I'm the one who bears the sorrow and knows the true pain of every smile or laugh… I am the one with no soul or drop of life or hope…"

Tears slipped down my face and landed on the mirror. The shadows swirled and vanished, so I was stuck with no reflection again. I put the mirror down and rested against the wall. I hated life.

I stayed motionless for a few hours and finally got bored. I walked through the bounty and saw the ninja and Daddy brushing their teeth. Except that Daddy was using a saw. I shrugged, I was used to that. I never really had to brush my teeth; I only ate fruit, so I never got any bad sugar or something like that.

I walked around for a while and when it was dinner time, I grabbed an apple and looked at the ninja. Daddy was eating something weird and it was alive. Gross. "Dad, seriously, those things are alive, can't you eat something that's not flesh or something? Gross."

He looked over at me, "They're good." I stared, "Can't you people just eat an apple or something? There's nothing wrong with eating something that wasn't once a living creature. Living things have germs and stuff." They all looked kind of grossed out, but they continued eating.

I shook my head and went to go play with Squeaks. I was looking for him and I saw that Nya and Jay were watching one of their stupid love shows. I watched it grossed out and then Daddy changed the channel to some horror show. I walked away because the show brought back memories.

The next day, there was a storm and I was watching the lightning and I saw Daddy on deck. Seriously! Was he trying to embarrass me!?

At night, he was doing a weird trick with lightning and it was annoying. I watched and Kai spoke, "Do you really have to be doing that now!? We're trying to sleep!" Daddy just laughed. I sighed, "That's annoying Daddy, stop." I walked back to my room and pulled the pillow over my head.

The next day, I looked into the game room and Daddy was using both controllers. I face-palmed and then sighed, "Video games? What's next?" Kai was complaining about how he was playing the game wrong.

I paid attention and heard Kai talking about how Daddy was deceiving them or something. I looked at Kai, "Do you have a problem?" He stared at me, "Listen Thorn, go play with some stupid shadow or something." I growled and lunged at him. He fell and I started choking him, "Shadows are not stupid!" He tried to pry my hands off, but I squeezed tighter. Zane and Cole tugged me off of him and held me back. I snarled and jerked away.

I followed Kai for the rest of the day invisibly. I have to admit, it was disturbing. He went to go spy on Nya and I shrugged, this wasn't gonna end well. Uncle was talking about how Nya could be the green ninja and I frowned, what was so great about being the green ninja anyway?

Kai stood on a chair to get a better look and Daddy came over, "What are you doing out here?" I leaned against the wall and watched. Kai retorted, "What are _you_ doing out here?" I rolled my eyes as Daddy approached Kai, "Evil never sleeps." Kai stood up and I muttered, "Evil does too sleep. Samukai was almost impossible to wake up." Daddy looked around, "Thorn?" Kai ignored me, "Well good never rest!" I rolled my eyes again and Daddy responded, "Maybe we should take care of this right now!" I shouted, "This isn't needed!" Daddy ignored me and Kai smirked, "I was hoping you'd say that!" They started fighting and I shouted, "Uncle! Nya!"

Nya opened the door and said, "Guys, guys, what are you doing out here?" Daddy pointed at Kai, "Perhaps you should be asking Mr. Snoopy-pants that question!" I face-palmed, "Daddy, no one says that! That's embarrassing!" I became visible and he glared at me. Nya looked at Kai, "Kai, you were spying on me!?" Kai denied it and I shoved him, "I've been watching you all day! You've just been watching your sister or singing horribly off key!"

He balled his fist and growled at me. He pushed me away and turned back to Nya, "So… are you the green ninja?" Nya shook her head.

I didn't listen to the rest because I was on the ground. I pushed myself up and stalked away. I pushed past Jay and went to the bridge. Jay gave me a questioning look as I went past. I stood in the shadows with Squeaks by my feet. Nya said, "It looks like Pythor is at the fire temple." Kai spoke, "And the fangblade!" Daddy came in and said, "And Lloyd." I pulled down my hood and looked at the ninja.

They looked at me and let out surprised cries. Zane, Uncle, Daddy and Nya didn't say anything, they had seen me before, but the others were horrified. I bared my pointed teeth and they seemed to freak out even more.

I shrugged and looked at Kai, "So… got a problem matchstick?" He came over to me and grabbed the collar of my shirt. He slammed me into the wall and I sighed. They shadow shoved Kai away and hissed. Kai went back to his place near the others and Uncle smiled at me. I nodded and fought off the urge to pull my hood back up.

Jay said, "That's the same fire temple where Kai and Lord Garmadon first faced off!" Kai glared at Daddy, "If my memories serve me correctly, I think one of us cheated!"

I went over to him and stared up at him, "For your information, that was me controlling the shadows! Not him! I was the one who did all that! He just did all the talking! So if you're gonna be mad about that, take it out on me. I can take anything, it doesn't bother me." Kai growled, "I don't care who did it! If you want a fight, I'll give you a fight."

I spread out my arms and calmly said, "Strike me, I won't move. Hit me as many times as you want, it doesn't match the pain of what I felt before, fire boy." He raised his hand and punched me in the stomach. I remained the same as before and he punched me in the face. I just stared up and him and he round house kicked my jaw. I stood there without moving and spoke, "That all you got?" He let out a cry of frustration and Cole said, "Guys! For the sake of the fangblade… and Lloyd, will you three please just get along?!"

I growled and stood back in the shadows. I wiped the blood from my mouth and I could hardly feel any pain. I ignored what Nya said and when Jay was shout sarcastically.

Daddy left to go bring the weapons here and they came back and it looked like Kai and Daddy had another fight.

I looked at the volcano and felt a spark of fear.

What if my plan didn't work?

I watched them leave and I stayed behind with Nya. She knew I was afraid of fire. She rubbed my head and said, "Don't worry, they'll come back." I looked at her, "But will they get the fangblade or Lloyd?" She gave a small smile, "They'll get the fangblade and Lloyd, don't worry, you'll get your brother back."

* * *

(Lloyd's P.O.V)

**(Skipping to the part where Kai's trying to get the fangblade)**

I had the worst luck ever. I was on a rock that was floating in lava and I had no idea if Kai would manage to save me. He was reaching for the fangblade, and I realized something. I was the green ninja.

I concentrated and manged to make the lava pushed the fangblade closer to Kai. After a few minutes of struggling, he grabbed it. I knew there wouldn't be enough time for him to save me.

I shouted over to him, "Kai, tell Thorn and my dad I love them. Tell them I'm sorry I hated them for a while. Tell Dad I loved him and forgive him for leaving me at that school and not taking me with him. Tell Thorn I'm so proud of him and he was the best little brother I ever had…" I started choking up, "T-tell Uncle I'm sorry I couldn't fulfill my destiny as the green ninja. T-tell Thorn he's gonna be a great dark lord when he gets older and I'm sorry for breaking my promise. Say thanks to the others for taking care of me… Just tell Thorn I'm sorry okay! I'm so so s-s-sorry… I'm so sorry for breaking the promise. I really loved him… tell Dad and Thorn I'm sorry for being gone… I loved them so much…"

Kai found his true potential and he tried to jump over to me. The lava flared up and blocked him from me. I smiled, so this is what death would feel like. Tears streamed down my face and I shouted one last time, "Tell Thorn I'm sorry! I loved them!"

I heard him cry out, "NO!" He used his true potential, but he dropped the fangblade. The volcano erupted and I saw the lave swirling around me. Instead of screaming, I just smiled and tears streamed down my face, evaporating in the heat. I felt a searing pain as it crashed down onto me and then…

I was gone…

(Thorn's P.O.V)

We pulled them onto the bounty and when the volcano erupted, I knew my plan had failed. I held onto Daddy and tears streamed down my face. I felt a life wither away and I knew my brother was gone. Daddy held onto me and he looked at the volcano as it erupted, "Lloyd… my son…"

I saw Kai using his true potential. He landed on the ship, but Lloyd wasn't with him. I started crying. Kai collapsed and the others all helped him up. I sank to the ground and Daddy picked me up. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he held onto me tightly.

We went to the deck and Daddy put me down. I sank to my knees and cried harder. Kai gave me a pitying look and I realized something, "It was your fault…" He looked taken aback, "What?" I jumped up and screamed, "IT'S YOUR FAULT MY BROTHER IS DEAD!" Uncle looked at me, "Thorn…" I screamed at Kai again, "YOU JUST COULDN'T TAKE IT THAT LLOYD WAS THE GREEN NINJA!? COULD YOU!?" Uncle looked at me and I growled at him, "I knew he was the green ninja since the start…"

I wiped my eyes and went back to screaming at Kai, "YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!" He held up his hands in surrender, "I tried to save him! But…" I jumped at him and grabbed his neck. I felt my teeth become longer and I growled at him, "_You… killed… my… brother! I'll kill you!_" I was pulled off of Kai and Daddy used all of his arms to keep me off Kai.

Tears streamed down my face and he spun me around, "Thorn! Control yourself! It's not his fault!" I stopped struggling and stared up at him. He let go off me and I pulled up my hood. I looked at Kai, "It's just not fair… all my planning… and it still didn't work… what went wrong!? I made sure I unlocked all your true potentials…" They shouted, "What!?"

I looked at them, "I'm the one who told the Tree-horn queen to fight you guys without killing you, the one who started the rollercoaster, they one who made all that stuff fall, and I even hinted to Kai he wasn't the green ninja… I just don't know what went wrong… It's not fair! Lloyd promised he wouldn't leave me! He promised! He said he wouldn't break that promise and he did!"

I started crying again and looked up at Kai, "Why did _you _have to survive?" I looked at the golden weapons and stood near them. I lifted my hand and spoke, "Audias me videbitis me sentire dolores. Potestatem habeo potestatem nemo sanus. Quid me vis est, sed malis uti voluero. Potestatem habeo ei. Ut si frater exivit ominus Scio quidem tenues felis. Potestatem Ego novi mores tuos. Dic mihi si tanti Sum dies."

The weapons floated around me and emitted a black mist. Streaks of green and red arched through it. I looked at Uncle, "I am not the green ninja, but I wield my brother's power."

They all looked at me and I stared at Kai, "I'll never believe anything else." I walked away from the weapons and resumed crying. I felt my mind go red and my eyes seared with pain. I fell to the floor and I felt my teeth become longer. I stood back up and pulled back my hood.

Kai let out a choked cry and I said, "What's wrong?" My voice sounded drier and more uneven then before. I felt my teeth and they were like fangs. I couldn't change them back and I bared my teeth at Kai. I looked over into the shadows and saw that my eyes gave off light. I took out my little mirror and the shadows became my reflection. I saw my teeth were fang-like and my eyes had become one solid color each. The red one was now solid red and the green one was solid green.

I nodded, "This makes things… interesting… I really am… the next dark lord…" I whistled and Squeaks came over to me. He shrieked and his form began to twist and morph. He turned into a wolf cub. He let out a howl that sounded like an echo of death. Everyone seemed to be struck with fear and I hissed, "Now who's afraid… Not me…"

I felt tears streaming down my face and I pulled back my hood. Kai let out another choked cry, "His tears… t-they're p-poison!" Squeaks gave another howl and I took out the prophecy with us on it. I looked at the picture. I took out my swords and they became longer and sharper and darker. The shadows spun around me and formed a cape.

They howled with laughter and shrieked with joy and victory. When they finally disappeared, I was wearing different clothes. I had gloves and my sneakers were replaced with combat boots. I had a new shirt and pants. I had a belt with loops to hold my swords. I slung them into the loops and looked at myself. The shadows pulled up my hood; it seemed more ghoul-like.

I felt even more powerful than ever. I looked at myself and the shadows radiated off of me, like a glow. Squeaks gave another howl and stood by my feet, growling at the ninja. I looked at my gloves and flexed them. I clenched my fist and spikes like claws protruded from the knuckles.

I whispered, "I am truly the next lord of darkness… Lloyd was right. I will be a great ruler of terror…" The shadows chanted, "Shadow… shade… darkness of hate… you are the one without a fate… you are the one to lead our days… we obey your need… for you let us feed…"

I chanted along with them, "Shadow… shade… darkness of hate… I am the one without a fate… I am the one to lead your days… you obey my need… for I let you feed…"

I looked at my Dad and he was staring at me, smiling. I couldn't bring myself to smile back. There was only one thought that ran through my head.

My brother was dead…

* * *

Thorn + me: *still bawling*

me: *while crying* R-r-review! No flames!

Thorn: *crying*

me: Thorn evolved!

Thorn: YOU MESSED UP FREAK! *jumps at Bubba*

me: Thorn's like a pokemon! I don't watch pokemon though... he evolved! REVIEW!


	16. Chapter 16 intro to malikai

me: i hate to dissapoint you all... but sadly, Lloyd will not be coming back. The whole point of me writing this was because i couldn't get the thought out of my mind of what would happen if lloyd had a little brother and Lloyd didnt survive in the fire temple.

Thorn: *still crying*

me: i haven't updated because it took forever to write this AND i have written a story for the anime Soul Eater (which is awesome!) called The Soulless Son. Please check it out!

I do not own Ninjago, that belongs to lego.

I only own Thorn, Squeaks, Malikai, Lisa and Lindsey.

Malikai: I'm finnally in the ssstory! YESSS!

* * *

**Chapter 16: All of nothing (Intro to Malikai)**

(Malikai's P.O.V)

I ran.

I didn't care where I was going, as long as I was far away from my sisters. Tears streamed down my cheeks and I wiped them away, careful not to touch my mouth. I had told my sisters about my vision and the called me a traitor. They beat me senseless and screamed at me. I had managed to knock them away and get out of the house before they could catch me.

Lisa and Lindsey were 3 years younger than me, twins, and they were as mean as witches. Those hags never missed a chance to hurt me. No one ever believed that they were cruel. They had to be pretty and innocent looking. With long, perfect, blonde hair and sweet faces. They looked like they wouldn't hurt a fly. Their eyes were as blue as the sea and they also wore dark red shirts that said, I luv snakes!

I hated them with almost all my heart. They hated me, and Father thought they were the sweetest things to exist. If I tried to tell Father, they would start crying and then after he was gone, they would beat me again.

Sometimes, they would bite me. They hardly ever did that though. They didn't want me to die though. I think that really deep down, they cared about me. I would never hurt them. If they bite me, they couldn't hide the effects from Father. Father cared about me deeply; I was his oldest child and his only son.

Lisa had the bite of a black moccasin and Lindsey had the bite of a black mamba.

If you haven't guessed, our father was the Great Devourer. I was the only one who could actually turn into a snake. In my snake form, I was called the Anti-devourer.

My bite was deadly. It made all evil in someone turn against them. Normally, it would just give someone a fever or sickness that would go away in about a week or so. If the person was really evil, the effects would be greater and they would be sick for a long time, or they would die a horrible death.

So, I was running as far away from my sisters as I could. I was bleeding heavily and I ached all over. I couldn't say anything with an s or z in it without hissing. Just like my sisters. My fangs were plainly visible and were impossible to conceal. My sisters' fangs weren't visible at all and only showed when they opened their mouths.

I was looking for anyone that would help me. Just not the serpentine. The serpentine would kill me or worse, they would find my sisters. Maybe the ninja would help me. I hated my father; he was evil, and my opposite. Another reason why my sisters hated me, they loved Father and couldn't stand that I didn't think what he did was right.

After running for hours I saw a flying ship. I took the bandana I kept with me at all times and tied it over the lower half of my face. My brown hair blew in my face. I had venomous green highlights in my hair. I was exhausted and I fell to my knees. I heard the ship lowering and my eyes closed.

I heard the voice from my vision, it seemed younger. It shouted, "Uncle! This is Malikai Devouri! We need to get him!" The ship landed and the person with the voice from my vision ran to my side and knelt beside me, "Malikai! Wake up!" I looked up to see a child. He was very young. He looks down at me, "Malikai? Are you alright?" I nodded, "Yesss… I am alright. My sssissstersss merely were hurting me, that isss all." He nodded and looked behind him, "Uncle! This is him!"

An old man came over to me and smiled, "Ah, so this is the man you saw in your vision?" The boy nodded and I saw the shadow around him. The boy became sad and answered, "Y-yes… he is… L-Lloyd did too…" Tears fell to the ground and I saw that they were poison.

The boy went back onto the ship and a girl came out of the ship. She jumped over to me and a man clad in blue helped her carry me into the ship. The girl asked me what had happened and I managed to stop hissing, "My sisters did this to me. They beat me." I was biting my lip to keep from hissing.

I could hear faint crying from another part of the ship and I tried to remember the vision. The boy I had seen was the ruler and I was one of his servants. The ghost I had been leading was his older brother. I tried to remember the rest. I had been telling the ghost that something had happened on that night, the night he died. If I remembered correctly, Father had told us the serpentine had found another fangblade and a boy had died.

The ghost must've been the boy who died in the volcano. So that means the shadow boy was crying because his brother had just died.

Would Lisa and Lindsey cry if I died like that? Probably not…

Of course, just then, my cell phone rings. I pulled it out of my pocket and spoke, "Hello?" Just my luck, it was Lindsey, she was worse, "Malikai!? Where are you! Father isss going to be ssso mad at you!" I hissed, "Like I would tell you hagsss where I am! I hate you!" I heard her starting to cry, and it was real, "B-but… we don't want you to get hurt! Father sssaid that there are people out there called the ninja! They'll kill you! We don't want you to die!" She started crying and I laughed, "The ninja wouldn't kill me! I'm with them now. They let me come onto their ssship when they found me in the desert! Bye Lindssey, have fun telling Father I'm gone!"

I hung up on her and smiled, finally, they would be in trouble. The old man came back into the room, followed by the shadow boy. "So, you are Malikai Devouri. I've heard your legends. I never thought that it would just be a boy a bit younger than my students. Why have you come to us? Hasn't your father told you that you shouldn't meddle with humans?" The boy looked at me, his eyes seeming to stare straight through me.

I rubbed my shoulder, "Um yesss actually… my father tellsss usss that often. I want nothing to do with him. I believe what he doesss is wrong! I want to ssstop him from risssing. I want to ssstop the ssserpentine and my sssissterss." The boy looked at the old man, "Uncle… I don't think the others are going to like this." His voice was quiet and uneven, like he was broken.

He looked at me and his uncle spoke, "I know that you bit Thorn and the venom is still in him, is there something you can do?" I nodded, "Um… yess… I'll need to bite him though." Thorn held out his hand I could see where I had bitten him. I took off my bandana and sank my fangs into his hand. He didn't seem to care and I inserted my second type of venom. I withdrew my fangs and he just looked at me, no pain showing on his face or in his eyes.

His uncle led him out of the room and another person came down the hall. They had black skin and glowing red eyes. It was Lord Garmadon. Thorn reached out to him and Lord Garmadon picked the small boy up and took him someplace else on the ship.

The old man came back into the room, "I am Sensei Wu. I will show you to my other students." I followed him and looked around as we went to the bridge.

Everyone looked at me as I entered the room. I gave a small smile and they all gasped. I rolled my eyes. The dude in red looked at me, "Whoa Sensei! How many evil people are we gonna bring on this ship!? First Thorn, then Garmadon, and now a dude with fangs!?"

I stood up to him, "I am not evil! I want to help you ssstop my father from rising and for my father's worshippersss to sstop collecting anymore fangbladesss!" He looked confused and then his eyes widened, "You're the Great Devourer's son!?" I smirked and nodded.

Thorn glared at the dude in red, "Kai… leave him alone…" Kai stepped back and shot a hatred look at Thorn. Thorn growled and Kai had fear showing on his face.

So the ninja were afraid of Thorn. I snickered and Kai clenched his fist. Thorn started shaking and he fell to his knees. I knelt beside him, "Don't fight it." He relaxed and began to shake harder. Kai asked, "What did you do to him?" I shrugged, "Thisss isss merely a ssymtom to my venom." Kai looked shocked, and I knew he had misunderstood. I tried to fix it, "No! Not like that! I'm healing him! My venom iss healing the other venom in hisss blood. Thorn hasss three or even more typesss of venom in him. My healing venom, my other venom, and my father'sss venom."

Thorn stood back up, although he was still shaking. He looked at me and his hood fell back. I smiled at him, not caring about how strange he looked. He seemed surprised that I was not afraid and he cocked his head.

He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He tried to talk, but not a single peep exited his mouth. He frowned and rubbed his throat.

Sensei Wu introduced me to the other guys, Zane, Jay, and Cole. The girl was Nya, and I could tell she was in love with Jay. I didn't care; I thought love stuff was kind of gross.

It was late and Sensei showed me to a room. He said it would be my room. I thanked him and went to sleep.

* * *

We were in the bridge, trying to find the last fangblades and the serpentine. They were trying to figure out what they should do when Thorn spoke up, "Why go after the last one. We should go after the other three, Pythor wouldn't risk having them all on him. He's probably left them while he goes for the fourth."

Nya explained that there hadn't been any sightings and to prove it, she had the bridge scan Ninjago. I stopped her, "They're sssnakesss right? Sssnakesss burrow! Bridge, ssscan Ninjago, 25 metersss below the sssurface."

It showed an image of a fortress the serpentine had made. Thorn glared at Kai and stuck his chin up, as to prove his point. Kai pointed, "That's the most heavily guarded area, they must be there!"

We went onto the deck and Thorn stuck to the shadows. He wouldn't come into the sun light. Kai told Sensei, "Well, you were worried that you would slow us down, so Nya and I fixed up her suit. So, what do you think?"

(Thorn's P.O.V)

I stuck to the shadows. They were my only comfort. The only things that could ever make me feel a tad better. Nya's suit landed on the deck and Uncle smiled, "I think?" He jumped onto the seat that had been attached to it. Malikai looked at the suit in amazement. Malikai was nice to me, the only person who didn't judge me for my colorless appearance or glowing eyes or fang-like teeth. He had fangs too. Uncle was worried that I might accidently use my new shadow powers, so he put a collar on me that stopped my powers from being used. I hated the collar, but I could still talk to the shadows.

Daddy looked at Uncle, "I will stay here with Thorn and Malikai. Although I hate saying this, good luck." I leaned against the wall, "Bye Uncle…" I looked at the ground, as I was engulfed in sorrow.

Malikai stayed out on deck to train. He wanted to help defeat the serpentine and prevent his father from rising. I walked aimlessly through the bounty, looking for something to do. Not being able to use my powers was like having one of my senses removed. It felt like I was missing something, like I should have been able to feel something more. It felt like a piece of my mind was gone. I had always had my powers, being without them was disturbing.

I ended up walking into the bridge. I pulled my hood down, no need for it now. I looked at what Daddy was doing. He was getting information. I sighed and spoke, "Daddy, you're stealing." He looked up at me, shocked he had been caught. I continued, "The ninja are off risking and their lives and you're going behind their backs to skin an advantage, Daddy!"

"I can't help it, evil runs through my veins." I motioned for him to go on and he did, "You know how I've always wanted those weapons! Darkness had made me stronger." I snapped, "Why didn't you take me with you!?" He put a hand on my shoulder, "I couldn't, I wanted you to have a choice. Every boy has a choice to be… whatever they what to be! I never had that choice." I growled, "I don't either! Now, why don't you go back to whatever dark evil place you came from…? Maybe it would've been better if you hadn't come back at all…"

He spoke, "Thorn…" I cut him off, "NO! Really! Maybe Lloyd would still be alive if you hadn't come back!" I regretted what I said as soon as the words were out of my mouth. He sighed and Nya's voice came over the intercom, "Lord Garmadon, we need help! They took our weapons, and we're locked in cages!" He went to respond and I pushed him away, "They don't want your help. I'll take care of this." Daddy sighed and left the room.

Malikai came in and he looked at the screen, "We're here Nya!" She asked, "Thorn, what happened to your dad?" I snarled, "I caught him stealing, I told him to go back where he came from. Malikai and I can help you!" I heard Uncle, "No Thorn, you two are too important to lose!"

I ignored him, "We'll be on our way Uncle! Don't worry!" I turned to Malikai, "You ready to kick some serpentine butt?" He nodded and his fangs gleamed in the light.

(Kai's P.O.V)

I looked at Sensei, "Are we seriously going to put our trust in the sons of our two greatest enemies? The son of the dark lord and the son of the Great Devourer? Does anyone else have doubts about this?"

Nya looked at Sensei, "Don't worry Sensei; I have faith in Thorn and Malikai. Thorn can use the shadows to help us, right?" Sensei sighed, "Sadly, I put a magic collar on Thorn to prevent him from using his powers last night. I feared he would unintentionally use them to hurt or kill one of you in his anger or sorrow. I now regret doing so."

(Thorn's P.O.V)

I pulled my hood up and looked at Malikai. He nodded and we went to go save the ninja. I had my swords and Malikai was going to use his fangs. We went down the rope and Malikai shook his hands, "Stupid rope burn!" I sighed and motioned for him to follow. We quietly walked down the stairs until near the bottom, Malikai tripped. He tumbled straight to the edge of the slither pit. I walked over to him and pulled him up.

I looked over at Pythor, "Well, if it isn't Pythor… Unhand the ninja or feel the wrath of the prince of darkness and the anti-devourer!" He laughed at us and the other serpentine joined in. I face-palmed, this wasn't going to work. He laughed, "You can't use your powers! This is the son of our god? He's pathetic! Well, you and what army?" Malikai sighed as he was insulted, "This is my sisters all over again…" I shrugged, "I don't know what army."

I heard my dad shout, "How about this army!" I looked over and saw that he brought all of the stupid skeletons. Daddy turned his attention, "Thorn! You taught me I do have a choice! If there's anyone to threaten Ninjago, it better well be me!" How much more embarrassing could this day get?

Pythor shouted, "The skeleton army!? Why would they fight along you? You betrayed them and Samukai long ago!" I shouted, "Yeah!" Daddy gave me a glare and Kruncha shouted, "Because everyone hates snakes!" All of the skeletons laughed.

They started fighting. Malikai and I ran over to the levers. We pulled on the lever and the ninja were freed. A serpentine tried to stop us, but Malikai sank his fangs into the snake. The snake died on spot and Malikai turned to me, a wild grin on his face, "That was fun!"

I grabbed his hand, "Come on… we got to go…" We ran back up to the bounty with the others. Malikai still looked a little crazy. I looked at him. He shook his head and muttered something.

Squeaks came over to me and gave a low howl. I patted his head. I looked at Malikai again, he looked like he was high. I saw that the ninja had gotten all four fangblades.

I frowned; those were the things that caused my brother to die, along with Kai. **(Me: had to put that, it rhymes! :P) **I went into my room and played fetch with Squeaks for a while. After that, I walked into the ninja's room to see Daddy getting to leave.

"You're leaving…" I looked at the floor and he looked at me, "Now that you are safe, and the ninja have the fangblade, I'm not needed anymore." I looked into his eyes, "I need you… you're the only person I have left…" I saw the sadness in his eyes. He looked away and I continued, "I know you have to go… but know this… when we meet again… I'm going to do everything in my power to defeat you…" He seemed shocked, "What?" I explained, "There can't be two dark lords… one is going to stop the other… and that means we have to battle for the throne… Uncle wants me to take the rule… and become good… I'm planning on doing that…"

He rubbed my head, "I wouldn't have it any other way." He opened the door to leave, but added, "Oh, and son, you're a good boy **(Garmadon! MY GOD!? WT Glob is wrong with you!? He's pure evil!), **one day, you'll be a great man! **(Look at complaint before and add, Y U NO LISTEN TO ME!?) **Although we are now on opposite sides, I'm still very proud of you."

The corner of my mouth twitched, trying to smile, but I refused to let it happen. I had an idea, "Wait, I have an idea! We…" I looked for Squeaks, but when I turned back to Daddy, he was gone. I sighed, "So long Daddy…"

I went to the bridge, where everyone was having a great time and dancing. There was a disco ball and Malikai was just leaning against the wall, the mad grin still on his face. I pulled down my hood, still really down that Daddy was gone.

Nya handed me a drink, which I took and didn't plan to drink, "He left, didn't he?" I nodded and she gave me a small smile, "Have some fruit punch, Cole made it and… it's not that bad." I was NOT going to drink this. I handed it to Malikai and he reluctantly took it. Nya said, "To Thorn's dad!" I nodded and Malikai took a sip of his drink before spitting it out, "GROSSSS! What isss thisss!?" They all laughed at him.

Uncle said, "Tomorrow we arrive at the torch fire mountain to destroy these fangblades once and for all." Malikai added, "And to prevent my father from having any chancesss of risssing."

Uncle continued, "And it couldn't have been done without your father. I'm going to miss him."

They all started laughing, and I sensed that Pythor was on board, watching us. I didn't tell anyone, this was the beginning of my new master plan.

* * *

me: Thorn has a sneaky plan...

Thorn: yes i do...

Bones: DUN DUN DUH!

me: WTH?

Bones: sorry, couldn't resist.

me: BONES GET OUTTA HERE! My sis is gonna kill me!

Bones: cause i'm her OC!

me: Yeah! So go away before she finds out! *pushes Bones to sister's room* and stay there!

Thorn: that was weird.

me: tell me about it! REVIEW!


	17. Chapter 17 fake fights

me: I finally finished this chappie! YAY!

Thorn: i miss lloyd...

me: we all do! Now! TO THE STORY!

* * *

**Chapter 17: Rise of the Great Devourer (Fake fights)**

(Malikai's P.O.V)

The ninja came into the game room and surrounded me. Kai asked, "Malikai, we know that Sensei trusts you, but we want to know about you."

I groaned, knowing where this was going, "Asssk away Sssargent." They started asking me questions.

"What's your full name?" I rolled my eyes, seriously, "Malikai Devouri." They started laughing and I asked, "What'sss ssso funny?" Jay shrugged, "That is a weird name dude. Who named you?" I thought for a moment, "My father, duh."

"Who's in your family?" I shuddered, "Eek… My father, the Great Devourer, my two sssisssters, the meanessst things alive, Lisssa and Lindsssey. I think I have a grandfather who isss trapped in the Underworld, the ssspirit of pain, Painicon." They started laughing again and I laughed too. It really was a weird name.

"How old are you?" I smiled, "15 years old." They nodded and kept asking.

"Where did you live?" I didn't really want to answer, "Oh… underground… near Ouroborus..."

"Why did you join us?" "I'm my father's opposite; I never liked what he did. I wanted to stop him. I just wanted to follow my own path."

They stopped asking questions after that, understanding I didn't like talking about my family and home.

* * *

I was sitting with Nya, Kai, and Jay in the dining room.

Nya said, "Why is it that torch fire mountain is the only place we can destroy the fangblades?" I responded, "Because the fangbladesss were created by the original teeth of my father. They're ssso ssstrong they can only break down under extraordinary heat."

Jay replied, "Uh, can someone pass the salt?" The whole ship rocked and the salt rolled into his hand. Cole opened the door and he looked like he was about to throw up all over everybody, "Please, no one talk about food! How much longer till we get there?" I heard Jay laugh and he said, "Not long… Hey Cole, you're looking a little green over there. How you'd like a mucus salt sandwich?" Cole covered his mouth and ran to the side of the ship and threw up. Jay and I both laughed.

Jay looked at us, "Speaking of green, who would have thought that little Thorn Garmadon would turn out to have the green ninja's powers?" Nya responded, "I know, he's such a brat, it's hard to believe he's going to become the greatest warrior Ninjago has ever known."

Why were they being so mean?! He had just lost almost his entire family and they're gonna let jealousy take over? Kai spoke up, "Where is the little runt anyway?

(Thorn's P.O.V)

I was training and the shadows decided to have some fun. I couldn't stop them because of the collar Uncle made me wear. I jumped onto the track, but the shadows grabbed me and flung me. They all laughed and I landed on the floor. I shook my head and sensed Pythor in the room, "Pythor, so nice to see you, well sense you."

He became visible and picked me up, "Hello my dear boy, I…" I cut him off, "Go take the fangblades, I don't want them. I won't tell anyone you're on board for a while." He put me down in shock, "Well then, I trust you to keep your word. Goodbye."

I watched him go and waited till it was time to tell the others.

My plan was working.

(Malikai's P.O.V)

I went out on deck to watch the ninja destroy the teeth of my father. Jay laughed and used two fangblades as fangs. He turned to me, "Malikai! I'm your daddy!" I started laughing too.

Kai took the fangblade away from Jay and they walked up to Sensei Wu. Sensei started talking in one of the ways that I couldn't understand. Metaphors always made my brain hurt.

They put down a board and then the ship lurched. Sensei fell overboard and the ninja and I grabbed him. I helped Kai hold onto the others. I heard deep laughter. I looked and saw that Pythor had all the fangblades.

Thorn came out and he was holding Sensei's staff. He fought Pythor, but it looked like he was barely trying at all.

Pythor laughed, "You really believe you can defeat me?" Thorn sighed, "I'm not trying to defeat you… I'm just waiting for the Calvary to arrive…"

Nya landed on the bounty in her samurai suit and Pythor seemed scared. Thorn kicked Pythor in the face, but he seemed to be faking it. Nya swiped at Pythor, but her suit was too clumsy.

Pythor laughed, "Sorry, but I have a ride to catch!" He jumped off the ship and landed on a helicopter. Kai and I both slipped and we all almost died, but Nya caught us.

Kai gave Thorn a death glare, but the boy shrugged it off. Thorn pointed, "They're getting away…" He pulled his hood lower and muttered, "Stupid sunlight…"

Cole looked at us, "Malikai, Thorn, you two drive the ship. We'll go after the fangblades."

Thorn and I ran to the bridge and I started it up. Thorn was too short to drive, poor little kid, so I took the wheel, only to discover I was also short. Sure I was a couple years younger than the ninja, but come on!

Thorn was watching the ninja chase after the bus with their vehicles, obviously uninterested. After a long time of driving, and almost crashing because I sucked at driving. Kai shouted something up to us. I couldn't make out the words, but Thorn dropped the anchor and pushed me away from the wheel, "Next stop… the lost city of Ouroborus."

He looked at me, "I can already sense your father beginning to awaken... We're going to be too late…" I frowned, this was not good.

Thorn stopped a little too far away from the city and we got off the ship. We ran to the statue, but the ground was already breaking. I heard my father's roar. Kai asked, "What's that creature underground?" I choked out, "F-father…"

I heard a raspy whisper, "Malikai… why did you leave?" My eyes widened and I muttered, "No… I didn't… I... Father…" Thorn punched me and I returned to my senses.

* * *

me: Malikai's having a "family" moment.

Thorn: Bubba has decided to make a Review Q in each chapter! Whoever gets it right gets a shoutout!

me: Anyway, if there's any Soul Eater fans reading this, i have two soul eater fanfics! They are called _the Soulless son _and _Son of insanity_

Thorn: so check'em out...

Review Q: What's the motto in the Underworld that Thorn was forced to live by? (Hint: It ryhmes! And joy is a no no)

Thorn: REVIEW!


	18. Chapter 18 being used

me: I wrote this chapter in only two days! I feels so happy!

Thorn: im not...

me: Okay, for firecracker, in this story all the ninja are 18! Malikai is 15!

Review Q answer: Happiness is forbidden, laughing is a crime, smiling is not allowed and faces the wrath of time!

Shoutouts: Monday1113! You almost got it right!

I do not own ninjago.

I only own Thorn, Malikai, Squeaks, Lisa, and Lindsey in this story.

* * *

**Chapter 18: Day of the Great Devourer (Being used)**

(Thorn's P.O.V)

The Great Devourer shot up, finally free from his time underground. I stared at him and nudged Malikai. He whispered, "Father…"

Uncle shouted, "Go ninja go!" Nya grabbed Malikai and I and we took off. I heard the Devourer whisper, "Malikai, where are you ssson?" Malikai was shaking, in horror or sorrow, I couldn't tell. The Devourer reared up and then swallowed Pythor and Uncle whole. I kept my mouth shut, but tears of poison were streaming down my colorless cheeks. We landed on the bounty and started it up.

The guys jumped on board and they were terrified.

I ignored their fear and tried to take off my collar. If I could just get it off…

I couldn't get it off and the Devourer bit one of the jets. Nya told the guys to get rid of the extra weight on the ship. They hurriedly threw stuff off board. Jay asked, "Does anyone notice how the Devourer looks bigger than it did before?"

Right on cue, the Devourer shed his scales and became bigger. Malikai shouted, "My father becomes bigger with everything that he consumes! Stop throwing things off the ship!"

The Devourer looked at the ship, trying to find Malikai, "Ssson, where are you? You ssshould come home; your sssissstersss misss you!" Malikai shouted, "I hate Lisa and Lindsey!"

The Devourer laughed and took another strike at the bounty. We flew to Scattered Canyon and we lost sight of the Devourer. Kai sighed in relief, "I think we lost him…"

Malikai shouted, "No! He's still coming after us! Get off the ship!" I grabbed onto Nya's samurai suit with Malikai. Nya took us off the ship as it crashed. We went into a cave and we hopped off. The guys entered shortly and we all turned to watch as the Devourer ate the bounty in one big bite. I didn't care, and neither did Malikai. But the ninja and Nya were all freaking out. I spoke up, "Who cares about the ship, let's go…" Kai turned to me, "I'm sick and tired of all your negative comments and your emotionless ideas. You have no feelings at all! If you're gonna be like that, take your snake friend and get out of here!"

I nodded and Malikai started laughing. We started walking away. I shouted back, "Have fun! I hate you all!" Malikai looked at me, "What are we gonna do?" I pulled at my collar, "Can you get this off of me?" He reached over and pulled the collar off. I threw the collar in the air and blasted it with fire.

The shadows swirled around me, howling with the joy that they could finally be my servants. Malikai took a step back and some of the shadows snaked around him.

They faded and I grabbed Malikai's wrist. We turned invisible. He let out a surprised cry, "What the?" I pulled him towards Jay's parent's junkyard. "We're gonna spy on them. But first, let's pay a visit to your father."

I ignored his cries of protest and we teleported in front of the Devourer. We became visible. The Devourer almost hit us, but stopped just in time. He lowered his head to look at us.

"Malikai, why did you leave?" Malikai looked away, "Because… I had a visssion… But when I told Lisssa and Lindsssey… they called me a traitor and they tried to kill me. I ran away from them." The Devourer looked at me, "You have my venom in you. Why?"

I shrugged, "You bit my father." Call me crazy, but talking to a giant evil snake felt a lot more normal then talking to a regular person. The Devourer gave a low hiss like chuckle. He said, "Well, hop on, let'sss sssee what thossse little tidbitsss have in ssstore for usss." We climbed onto the Devourer and we became invisible again.

The Devourer slithered quickly to the junkyard. The ninja were waiting for us. They used the tornado of creation to make a giant vehicle. They shot out a recording of the sacred flute, but the Devourer just lowered his frill. **(Me: Who thinks the Devourer is adorable? He's so CUTE!)**

They shot again, but the Devourer just weaved around it. The Devourer played an unfair trick. His tail shot up and then slammed down onto the vehicle. I heard the ninja shout, "ZANE!"

All of the sudden, two girls popped up near us. We became visible and Malikai slipped off of the Devourer. I tried to grab him, but his weight pulled me down.

The ninja sped over to where we were and Malikai hopped into the samurai suit with Nya. The shadows went under my feet and created a hover-board like thing. They strapped my feet down and we hovered a foot off the ground. We sped off towards Ninjago City.

The shadows disappeared with a hiss and I watched the ninja fight the Devourer. Nya and Malikai stuck a pole in the Devourer's mouth, but they got stuck. The Devourer tried to spit out the pole, not wanting to eat his son. I looked, bored, as the dragons who had merged into one smashed into the Devourer, causing Nya and Malikai to be free. As the dragon went to strike again, the Devourer hit the dragon with his fang-like tail.

The ninja all ran over to the dragon, and I walked over to it. I wasn't the biggest fan of dragons, but it was mine. Malikai got out of the samurai suit and looked around for his father.

I turned around and said, "Daddy?" All the other ninja turned around and they saw Daddy too. He said, "Give me the weapons, only I can destroy it." Kai laughed, "Aren't we supposed to do everything in our power to make sure he doesn't possess the weapons?" I punched Kai in the stomach. He gave me a death glared, promising to destroy me later.

Daddy continued, "Only I can handle all of their power, it's the only way to stop the Devourer!" Malikai added, "He'sss right! My father cannot be dessstroyed by anything elssse. I don't have enough venom to kill him myssself. Thisss isss the only way."

Kai muttered, "He's taken away all our options." Kai threw the sword to Daddy, "Here, but we're gonna need those back!" All of the others handed him the three remaining golden weapons. Daddy gave an evil laugh and said, "Make sure he stays in one spot!" He ran off to get ready.

Jay started going off about something, and Malikai hissed at him, "You're pathetic!" Jay shut up and they came up with a plan.

I watched from a top of a building with Nya and Malikai. Malikai looked kind of sad. I looked up at him, "I know how you feel…" He gave a small smile. After the ninja finished, the Devourer had his tail stuck in his mouth. Malikai laughed, "Poor Father!"

The ninja came onto the building where we were and I looked up to see Daddy at the top of a skyscraper. "Daddy!" The sky went dark. Daddy shouted, "You are the reason evil runs through my blood!" I spoke, "He's SOOOO dramatic!" I got a few laughs from the ninja.

A purple darkness emitted from the weapons and he jumped off the building and onto the Devourer. Malikai covered his eyes. The Devourer exploded. **(Anyone else think that green stuff looked tasty? It looked like soda! He exploded like a boss!)**

I used my shadow hover-board to go down. I looked around, "I don't see Daddy…" Malikai nodded, "My father isss gone too…" His voice was sad. The ninja started cheering.

I looked and saw Uncle, "Uncle!" We all ran over to him. He picked up his tea and drank it. **(When I see this, I wanna throw up. IT CAME FROM BIG SNAKE TUMMY!)**

I told him, "My father is gone, and he has the golden weapons…" Uncle put a hand on my shoulder, "Very true, the final battle for the throne of darkness is coming closer." I nodded. Kai stepped up, "But we'll teach you everything we know so you'll win that fight!"

Jay asked, "Why would we help him become a dark lord?" Kai answered, "He's good, remember? He'll take control over evil and he can make them good again. That way, creatures and other horrible things from the Underworld won't bother Ninjago anymore."

I was being used.

* * *

me: Sensei is too obbsessed with tea!

Thorn: its gross!

Review Q: How many times did Lloyd fail in the episode called Return of the overlord? (hint: it has double digits!)

Thorn: REVIEW!


	19. Chapter 19 let them think

me: i meant to post this like two days ago... I BE SO SORRYZ! I be posting this before i goes to schoolz!

Thorn: Bubba is just having an author spaz out... don't mind her.

me: I honestly hate episode 14. IT WAS LAME! I made it more awesome. :D

Thorn: :(

me: *sighs* Teaching Thorn how to smile is impossible... any way, Thorn's gonna get mad in this.

* * *

**Chapter 19: Darkness shall rise (Let them think)**

(Thorn's P.O.V)

I kept it hidden that I could use my powers again. The ninja were trying to rebuild the city. I could have been using the shadows to fix the city, they would spread the word quickly and the whole city would be fixed really easily and quickly.

But I liked watching the ninja suffer. Kai's constant complaining had become a small source of amusement. It was no longer annoying, and sometimes I increased it.

But now I just leaned against the wall of some store and tried not to doze off. Nya and Uncle came over on a motorcycle. Malikai was on the motorcycle too. I waved to him and Uncle said something about leaving to get something. Squeaks looked up and yawned. Zane told me, "Thorn, it's time to go find a place to live." I shrugged, "Why do we need to buy a place…?" Cole sighed, "Because normal live in a house or apartment."

I shrugged, "I used to live in a cave. It was a really nice cave too… I could show you…"

Jay asked, "Why'd you live in a cave?" I responded, "Too young to go to school and way too dangerous to even try…" He asked, "What about when you lived in the Underworld?"

I froze and Squeaks growled. Cole looked at Jay, "Don't talk about that! You know what Garmadon told us! He was tortured!"

They all looked at me as I started crying.

I took off, Squeaks at my heels. I pushed past people until I found a dark alley. I sat down in the shadows. They tried to comfort me, but their efforts were in vain.

I took out my dagger and carved a picture of skull and crossbones into the ground. I didn't like the city. It was like the prison cells of the Underworld. Except in Ninjago City, everything was made of cement and concrete instead of metal. I looked at my small carving.

I carved a few birds surrounding the skull. Then I carved a tombstone around the skull and crossbones. I carved some bones near the foot of the grave.

A voice rang out above me, "Excuse me, but it is against the law to make graffiti." I looked up in surprise. There was a police officer. I nodded, "Sowy mista…" I stood up and the cop gasped, "You're just a little kid!"

I heard Kai's voice, "There you are! You shouldn't run off like that! Hello Officer, thanks for finding Tyler for me, my sister would have killed me if I lost him." I went to put my dagger away, but the cop took it from me, "Why does a little kid like you have a weapon?" Kai gave me a look, "Tyler! You shouldn't take my stuff! I bought that thing, and you aren't supposed to touch it!"

I shrugged and walked over to Kai. "Sowy Kwis…" He pulled me back to the others after taking my dagger. Once we were back, he gave the dagger back. I put it back in its place and leaned against the wall again.

Zane grabbed my hand and pulled me along as we went to go buy an apartment or whatever it was. I didn't get it; the cave I used to live in was perfectly fine.

It was pretty boring. We were shown a room. The lady said, "Just wait until you see the lighting!" She flipped a switch and the light bulb fell to the floor. I said, "I like the lighting." The lady laughed, "He's a little one! Which one of you is the father?" They all froze. Kai answered, "He's not ours! He just lives with us. He's our cousin."

Kai said something as I dozed off again and the lady made a comment. Jay put his hands on my shoulders, waking me up and said, "We just care about the children!" I shrugged, "This place is better than when I lived with Daddy…" Cole asked, "How?"

I explained, "Imagine a whole building where everything is solid metal. Then there's one hallway. It goes through the whole building. Then there are four sections. The victim's living section, the caretaker's living section, the punishment chambers, and the preparation section. Each cell for the victims was really small, no windows, a metal plate sticking out of the wall held up by chains as a bed, and wires attached to the bed. Then the punishment chambers had two rooms for each victim. One room was the control room, which had all sorts of buttons and switches that had many purposes depending on the victim. Then there was the punishment chamber. That chamber was just a metal room that was attached to the control room with a wall of unbreakable glass. Inside the walls of the punishment chamber, there were all sorts of gadgets and other tools that could be ejected with a button. Then under the floor was even more tools that could be risen by the push of a button. There were torches on the wall for light. Then the preparation section was rooms that had the caretaking tools in it, the normal food preparation rooms, and the caretaking food preparation rooms. The caretaker's living section was where the caretakers lived. They had everything they needed and big rooms. Victims were forbidden to go into that section. The place was under constant watch and lockdown. There was no one allowed in, unless you were allowed too. Victims came in, but they never got out. No one ever left, unless you were allowed too, which would be some of the caretakers and the warriors."

I finished explaining as they all stared at me.

Squeaks nudged me and I shrugged. Let them think what they want. Caretakers, more like torturers, victims, more like prisoners, punishment chambers, more like torture chambers, caretaking food, more like torture food, forbidden to go in that section, more like you were forbidden to move.

Let them think I didn't care about talking about that. In truth, I wanted to start crying and screaming as the memories tried to invade my mind.

We were shown another room. The ninja thought it was awesome and stuff, but I didn't like it. It was really expensive. I seriously thought that the cave would have been a ton better. I yawned as the lady went on to explain about the apartment. Jay said, "But we're the ninja who saved the city!"

The lady laughed, "But it was Lord Garmadon who saved the city!" I looked up at Jay, "Yeah Jay, it was Daddy who saved the city!"

Jay frowned, "There's been a misconception about that." I covered my ears, "No big words! Shut up Jay! You guys didn't save the city, Daddy did!" The lady looked at me, "What?" I responded, "My Daddy is Lord Garmadon." She nodded, "So you're Lloyd Garmadon."

I shook my head, "That was my older brother… he died…" Squeaks rubbed me and I knelt beside him and petted him. Cole picked me up, trying to make them look like the guys who cared, "He's Lord Garmadon's second son. Right, Thorn?" I nodded, "Uh huh…" Squeaks whimpered and reared onto his hind legs, trying to reach me.

I reached down to pat his head.

I poked Cole, trying to act like a kid. The shadows giggled and reached out to poke Cole as well. The lady just stared as the supernatural happened in front of her.

The shadows whispered to me. The shadows giggled some more and continued to poke Cole, the daring ones pinching him. One of the shadows got the nerve and tried to pull down his pants, **(gotta love them shades) **while the other shadows tried to hold his hands up.

Cole put me down and took out a flashlight. The shadows pulled back in fear and returned to their places.

I looked at the floor. The lady tried to apologize, put I had already started crying. Squeaks growled at the lady. She showed us a training room, and the ninja said, "We'll take it!"

I didn't even like the place; I would rather be back at my cave.

The ninja decided to get jobs. I was told to stay at home and train. BORING! By the end of the week, they hadn't earned enough money and I didn't care. I reminded them that they were supposed to train me, but they made excuses. They took extra jobs. I was told to stay at home.

I trained for a while and then decided to mess around with the shadows.

They created a hoop and a ball. I raised my hand and the ball followed my movements. I concentrated and the ball moved towards the hoop. I moved my hand to make it land directly over it and I pulled down. The ball went through and Squeaks caught it. I felt a prick on my arm, but paid no attention to it. The ball wouldn't float anymore, and I figured it was just because it was hard.

Squeaks let out a sharp cry and I turned to see Scales holding a sack. Squeaks was in it and he threw it down. I tried to make the shadows stop him, but they wouldn't move. I felt my arm and there was blood. I saw a small dart on the floor. Damn, he shot me with something that stopped my powers. Scales hissed, "You are the only thing your father caress about!" He tried to grab me, but I ducked.

I heard Uncle's voice and I went to open the door. I couldn't remember the code, and I couldn't use the shadows to open the door either. Scales was about to grab me and I shouted, "Uncle! Scales is in here! I can't use the shadows!"

Nya got the door open and the three came in. They took out Scales **(they should've killed him) **and tied him up. Uncle looked at the dart, "You should be able to use the shadows in a few days, or if you are in the dark for a long time, then tomorrow."

I let Squeaks out of the bag and he growled at Scales. I held the shadow wolf cub back. Squeaks would have torn Scales apart.

We brought Scales to the police station. When we got home, the ninja were in there. Kai was calling for me. He said, "I knew we shouldn't have left him alone. Something bad must've happened to him." I spoke up, "Almost, if Uncle, Nya, and Malikai hadn't showed up, I would have been captured by Scales."

They nodded sadly and I said in a sing-song voice, "Should've gone with the cave idea!" They all spoke in unison, "No caves!" I sighed, guess I wasn't gonna be seeing my cave for a while.

We ended up getting the apartment with the broken light bulb. It was dark, which meant I would have my powers back quickly.

I couldn't help that much, because I was too small. They all laughed at me when I attempted to help, so I gave up.

In the middle of the night, Uncle was meditating, and I was awake. I was more of a nocturnal person. I watched as Uncle's eyes snapped open and he said, "I sense a disturbance in the force." **(Sensei Wu is Yoda! That totally was a star wars line!)** I asked him, "What is the disturbance Uncle?" He looked at me, "Thorn, you should be asleep." I shrugged, "Not tired… I'm more of a night person. Think the ninja should train me in the dark, or would they complain the whole time?"

He asked, "You told them about your past, didn't you?" I nodded, "Let them think what they want too. The truth would give their mortal minds nightmares. What is the disturbance?" Uncle sighed, "Your Father is uncovering new ways to try and destroy the ninja."

I nodded, "I should have known Daddy was the problem… Uncle? Can I ask you something?"

Uncle nodded, "Yes Thorn?"

"What's the real reason why you're training me? I'm not the green ninja, yet you treat me like I am. I'm the opposite of what my brother was supposed to be. I want to know why. I don't want the garbage about me being the next dark lord and stopping evil and the creatures from the Underworld and all that."

I pulled down my hood and looked into his eyes, "Why are you using me?"

I continued, "I'm not a toy to be played with or a pet to train. I'm not a piece of clay that's fate will be shaped the way you want it. I'm not a slave to do your need. I'm not a servant or victim."

I snarled, "So why am I being used?"

* * *

me: Anybody wanna guess Sensei's answer and/or reaction?

Thorn: All i know is i don like it...

me: NOW! It is time for the... *drumroll* Review Q!

Review Q: What were the Ninja's nicknames that Thorn gave them when he first came on board? (hint: in chapters before Lloyd comes on board)

me: SO REVIEW!


	20. Chapter 20 not a ninja

me: i meant to upload this last night.

Thorn: But Bubba was too lazy!

me: was not! *cough* my sister *cough* was hogging it the whole time. Luckily, i managed to write the next two chapters and i am now working on Child's play! Which is renamed Never had a childhood!

Thorn: And now, for bubba's advertising.

me: PLEASE CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY! It's called _Shards of Darkness_! I have hope in it, but i have gotten no reviews or anything.

Review Q answers: What nicknames did Thorn have for the ninja?

Kai- Matchstick

Zane- Snowflake

Jay- Sparky

Cole- Coal

Nya- Sam-I-am

Sensei- Gramps

* * *

**Chapter 20: Pirates vs. Ninja (Not a ninja)**

(Thorn's P.O.V)

After I asked Uncle that question he said sharply, "I will not be spoken to in that tone!"

The next thing I know, I'm waking up in the morning and my head really hurt. I stood up and felt really dizzy. I fell, of course, and Nya helped me up. I almost fell again. She helped me stand and then decided to carry me. Being little had some advantages.

The others ate breakfast and then we started training. Punching Kai was fun. Malikai was trying not to laugh as I kicked Kai down. Kai said, "Alright, Cole's turn!" Cole laughed, "Okay, now, let's practice on Kai." Malikai and Jay were just about to burst out laughing.

I asked Uncle, "I'm not a ninja you know, so why am I training? I'm gonna be the next dark lord, not a ninja." Uncle glared at me, "Because! You have the green ninja's powers and you must harness them!" I sighed, "Could have said that last night before you hit me…" Jay looked at Uncle, "Sensei!? You hit him!? Thorn, do what he did to you to Kai."

I nodded, and looked at Kai. I hit Kai as hard as I could so he would be knocked out, "I was hit a ton harder than this though… and my head still hurts…" Kai woke up and groaned, "Ow… that hurt…" Malikai pulled him up. Uncle said, "Now Thorn, let's go to the dragon."

I went onto the roof. Nya was giving the dragon some medicine. She smiled at me, "Hi Thorn! I've just given it its medicine, so it should be better in a few days. Then you can ride it! You can learn a few things from a samurai like myself." I nodded, "So it's mine?" She nodded, "All yours!" I nodded again. I looked at the dragon, and it seemed to be scared of me. I muttered, "No its not… This was my brother's dragon…"

I turned away from her pitying look. She said softly, "But your brother isn't here anymore, so it's yours." I shouted, "Because of your brother!" I stalked off.

Ignoring the hot tears of poison falling from my eyes, I left the building. Malikai came after me, "Thorn, I know…" I cut him off, "YOU WILL NEVER KNOW MY PAIN!" I ran faster. Malikai shouted, "I know I will never know your pain, but you mussst underssstand, we are trying to help you!" I shouted, "Yeah, that's what they say! That's what Daddy said, that's what my caretakers said, that's what Uncle said, and that's what Lloyd said! And what happens?"

He didn't respond and I shouted, "They betray me! They leave me alone! They leave me to deal with all my fear, hatred and sorrow alone!" I kept running. He continued the chase without saying a word. I ran into the museum, trying to lose Malikai. I was grabbed by a security guard, "Children need a companion!" Malikai shouted, holding back his hissing, "He's with me sir! I'm watching him while his Uncle is at work."

The guard laughed, "You two are too young!" I heard a lady's voice behind us, "They're with me." I looked behind me and saw someone I never wanted to see. The guard nodded, "Sorry, don't let them roam around, you boys can't run in the museum." He waited for us to apologize. Malikai nodded, "Sorry sir, just trying to catch him." The guard looked at me. I said, "Sowy sow…" Once the guard was gone Malikai shook me, "By my father'sss venom Thorn! What in Ouroborusss were you thinking!?" I shrugged, "I don't like the city… or being called a ninja…" I threw my hands in the air, "I just needed to be away from all…all that! I'm not used to all that! All this city and noise and people! Okay Malikai, I'm used to a cell, screams of the dead, and skeletons! I'm into monsters and magic, not people and machines!"

He said, "I'm usssed to living underground with a giant sssnake and two sssissstersss who tried to beat me every day!" I clenched my fist, "I'd have rather gotten beaten every day than what I got! For four straight solid years, I was tortured using every method possible! Rat torture, water torture, water boarding, whips, needles, injections, drowning, burning, freezing, electrocution, being cut up, being beaten, being yelled at using horrible names, and you know what, you had a father to go to."

I hissed, "Mine couldn't care less… he told them to torture me… he left me to die…"

I walked away. Malikai tried to go after me. He then realized it would do no good, so he left me to find comfort in the shadows.

The lady didn't recognize me at all. I heard Jay, "Thorn! You need to come back! You shouldn't run off like that!" I growled, "Over here Jay…" He came over to me, "Whoa little guy, what's wrong?" I stared up at him, "Everything…" He picked me up, "Don't feel bad, your brother died for a reason." I pushed away, "Yeah, he died because Kai was so jealous of him he murdered him. That's the reason, and no one lets me lay a hand on Kai. Not even Daddy…"

Malikai grabbed my shoulder, "Come on, your Uncle will be waiting for usss, we gotta find sssomeplace to train." I smacked his hand away, "I'M NOT A NINJA! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I ran into the shadows, a trick I learned.

I vanished from view and walked through the darkness. Squeaks appeared beside me.

(Malikai's P.O.V)

I sighed as Thorn ran off. He needed to face his problems instead of fleeing. He was still a little kid though. Jay groaned, "Oh no… he's gone again…" the lady asked, "Are you the anti-devourer?" I nodded, "Yesss… I am."

She smiled, "Nice to meet you, and I take you're the ninja of lightning?" Jay nodded and the women continued, "Who was that boy?" Jay shrugged, "Ah, he's just an emo kid we have to babysit."

I was impressed by his quick lie. Jay added, "We're training him, he's skilled in the arts of dark magic."

Okay… Jay has earned my respect; he can make a great lie. Jay continued, "I don't know what he was blabbing about his father, because we don't know who he is."

Wow

That lie sounded so believable.

Thorn came back, "Something bit me!" I looked at his wrist, "Where did you go?" He shrugged, "The world may never know…" I glared at him and he mumbled, "Might have landed in the Fangpyre tomb…" I sighed and looked at the mark again, sure enough; the skin around it was turning green.

Before I could remove the venom, Jay said, "This could be punishment you know… for running away." I nodded, "Okay Jay. Thorn, deal with it." Thorn looked panicked, "What!? This is cruel!" I grabbed his hand, "Too bad for you…" Jay laughed, "Don't worry Thorn, if you become a serpentine, we just kill you and you come back normal, you are immortal after all." Thorn whined, "That's not fair!"

I dragged him towards the exit. Jay followed, laughing at Thorn as he whined for us to fix him. Thorn glared at Jay, "When I'm a serpentine, I'm gonna kill you after I kill Kai."

Jay laughed harder.

(Thorn's P.O.V)

My hand was freezing cold. I shivered. I looked at my wrist and saw that my white skin was now a pale green. I whimpered as the green spread a little farther. I felt my teeth, they felt the same, but the canines were a little longer. I kept myself from freaking out.

We met up with guys near the front of the apartment. Uncle held out a bus token. I sighed as the ninja went on about what it could be. Malikai nearly shouted, "It'sss a busss token! I know a training place. It'sss called Grand Sensei Dareth's Dojo!"

They all laughed nervously.

I looked up at Uncle, "Um Uncle… I kind of got bitten by the ssserpentine." Now I was hissing. Uncle looked at me. I showed him my wrist, "Jay sssaid thisss isss my punissshment for running away and he won't let Malikai help me." Uncle hit Jay with his staff. He looked at me, "Now, you shall remain with this until the end of the day."

I was shivering, "I'm ssso cold…" We got onto a bus and went to the dojo. We went into the dojo. There was this fat guy in brown. He said, "Welcome to Grand Sensei Dareth's Dojo, I am Grand Sensei Dareth! Why have you come to my dojo?" Kai put a hand on my shoulder, "We need a place to train this little guy to be the best ninja ever!" Dareth laughed, "I'm sorry, but I'm the best ninja ever!" I shoved Kai away and shouted, "I AM NOT A NINJA! DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Uncle said sternly, "Thorn, control your temper!" I snarled, "When my brother comesss back to life is the day I forgive Kai. He murdered my brother! I'm not a ninja either!"

I hissed, "I don't want to have this venom running through my veins either! You know what, I'm leaving. Screw all this, I'm going to my dad."

I walked out of the dojo.

They shouted my name, "Thorn, get back here now!" I ignored them and whistled. Squeaks came over to me and started running. I chased after him. He led me to a beach. I saw the bounty out on the ocean. Squeaks howled and I looked at him, "That'sss where Dad isss?" Squeaks gave a yip.

I concentrated and the shadows created a board. I hopped onto it. They lashed down on my feet. The board hovered and Squeaks jumped in between my legs.

We took off across the water. The wind blew my hood back. I left it down. I jumped onto the ship. Serpentine surrounded me and the shadows lashed out on them. I went up to Fangtom and took the anti-venom from his staff, "Thanksss…" I drank some of it and my wrist flashed. I looked at it, no more green skin, I mumbled, "Stupid Uncle thinks he can get rid of me… I'm not playing that game…"

The shadows let go of the serpentine. I waved, "Hi serpentine! What's up?" They all aimed their weapons at me. I held up my hands in surrender, "Relax, I'm with you guys! I don't like being good…"

One hissed, "Who are you?" I sighed, "Seriously? You don't know who I am? No one ever remembers me… weird… Well, I'm Thorn Garmadon!" One of them grabbed me, "You're Lord Garmadon's son?" I nodded, "Yep! The last one left! You guys don't remember me? I helped release you! Well, the Hypnobri and Fangpyre, because once we got to Pythor, I was like, let's go get the other guys instead! Pythor is gonna die! The other guys would help! Ad you know what? I was right! Without Pythor, you guys are doing great!"

I had them all laughing.

The shadows stepped out and one morphed into an illusion of Pythor. The other shadows morphed into words. They became little insults that flashed over the illusion. The serpentine were almost dying of laughter. I heard Daddy, "What is going on here?"

I shouted, "Hi Daddy! Just making the crew laugh! The shadows like a good laugh!" I started talking too fast to make sense of words, "Uncle-tried-to-kill-me-and-Jay-and-Malikai-wouldn't-heal-me-and-Kai-keeps-calling-me-a-ninja-though-I-keep-denying-it-and-I-saw-my-mother-at-the-museum-and-she didn't-recognize-me-although-she-practically-knew-everything-because-Jay-and-Malikai-were-rambling-off-a-bunch-of-facts-about-me-and-I-hated-them-all-for-it-and-I-didn't-wanna-be-good-and-I-came-here!" I stopped talking and gasped for breath.

I don't think anyone had understood my ramble because they were all staring at me. I shrugged and then felt a sharp pain in my head. Everything started going blurry and I collapsed. My eyes slowly closed.

I woke up and saw a pirate holding a sword against my throat. They shouted, "Aye! I found a demon!"

What did that guy just call me?

I flipped out and screamed, "I AM NOT A DEMON!" I felt something pierce my side and saw a dagger. I shoved the blade away and clenched my fist. The metal spikes protruded from gloves and I drove my fist into the pirate's stomach. They crumpled to the ground, dead. The stab wound in my side really hurt.

I wanted to pull it out, but my hands were too shaky to even risk trying. I could damage myself and not die. I didn't want to risk that. The metal spikes in my glove disappeared and I looked at the shadows. They offered no aid in helping me.

Daddy came into my room and quickly pulled the dagger out. It stopped bleeding and I followed him to the deck, where the pirates and serpentine were arguing.

One of the shadows giggled and pulled one of the pirate's pants down. The serpentine erupted into laughter. The pirate quickly pulled his pants up. The shadow giggled and went back into its place.

I shouted, "What the f…" My mouth was covered by Daddy. I glared at him. The serpentine kept laughing and some of the pirates were laughing too. Some dude with a peg leg and eye-patch was about to say something and I pulled Daddy's hand away and shouted, "Hey, look! It is Peggy the pirate!"

I had everyone laughing.

I stepped up, "Now, to make things clear, I am not a demon, and I think you all look like my Uncle gone savage, let's get that clear."

"Thorn, that's enough!" I shrugged, "But it is true Dad!" The eye-patch guy said, "Little lad, you will pay for your insults!" I sighed, "Yeah, whatever, go walk the plank!" Daddy pulled me back. I asked, "Dad, you tired or something? What's with the big gold thingy? The light burns! Can I touch it?"

I tried to grab the weapon. Daddy pulled it away and held me back, "Thorn, stop!" Everyone managed to calm down. The pirate guy said, "I am Captain Soto, stealer of the seas!" I muttered, "More like stealer of the peas…" There was snickering and Captain Soto shouted, "I'll kill the little demon!"

The shadows lashed out and I yelled, "I AM NOT A DEMON!" Everyone backed away from me. Daddy said something to the pirates and Soto ordered, "Take it from him." One of the pirates tried to take the big weapon thing from Daddy. The pirate guy vanished and Daddy said, "Only I have the power to hold the mega-weapon."

I said, "Can I touch it?" Everyone groaned. I grabbed the mega-weapon with one hand and my hand felt like it was being dipped in fire, something I knew the pain of. I let it go and held my hand to my chest, "Ow… that burns."

Soto shouted, "Lock them up!" The pirates grabbed the serpentine and threw them into a jail cell. Daddy and I were thrown in too. I sighed, "Back in a cell again… this one's better than the other one though…" I cocked my head, "Why'd you make those pirates? If there is anything you could have made, it could have been something more… I don't know…SOMETHING THAT WOULDN'T BETRAY US!" The shadows all laughed at me.

I glared at the shadows, "Stop laughing at me and open the door already." They all snickered and one shouted, "NO!" They all burst into a fit of giggles. The door opened and I was roughly pulled out.

I let out a cry of surprise and looked up to see Captain Soto. He smirked, "Hello little demon, we have something special for you." My hands were tied. Two pirates held me down while Soto came over with a syringe.

I struggled to get away. The shadows giggled and one went into the syringe. The liquid in it changed into a deep red color. The needle rested against the skin of my neck. Soto laughed, "Anything to say?" I said, "I'm just a little kid! Please don't hurt me!" Soto shook his head, "You and your father are demons. This won't kill you, just harm you."

He slowly pushed the needle into my vein and inserted the dark red liquid in. I let out a scream of pain. The pirates untied my hands and let me go. Waves of pain shot through me, and I couldn't move. I could only curl up and wait for it to end.

They dragged me back to cell and threw me in. I closed my eyes, thinking that passing out from the pain would help.

That was a mistake.

I screamed as even more pain went through me.

(Malikai's P.O.V)

We stayed at the dojo for a while and I hardly paid attention after Thorn had left.

I looked out the window and saw the bounty, "Is that the bounty? I thought my father destroyed it." We ran outside to see. I held in a laugh, "Pirates? Haven't they been gone for 500 years?" I was keeping in my hissing so I wouldn't freak out Dareth.

Dareth was annoying.

We got onto a bus and Cole told me, "Malikai, you have to stay here! You're too important!" I groaned, "But I wanna!" They all shook their heads.

The ninja ended up getting on the bounty, and I snuck on too. I saw a trap door and I opened it, "Hi! Look here, a bunch of serpentine, Garmadon, and Thorn! Hey Thorn, wanna come back?"

Thorn glared at me, and I could see the pain in his eyes. The shadows all sighed and grabbed Thorn. They lifted him up to me. I pulled him up and shut the trap door, "Bye!"

Thorn gave me a look of hatred.

I started fighting the pirates. Thorn was still mad at us because he used the shadows to hurt us. He tried to throw Kai overboard after sticking me in a barrel.

The barrel was really hard to get out of. Thorn did Spinjitzu and got me out. I noticed that his breathing was ragged and he was trembling slightly. Thorn concentrated and made a black orb. Kai shouted, "No Thorn! Your powers are too uncontrollable!" Thorn growled, "I'm not a ninja!"

A shadow knocked the orb out of his hands and it hit the sail. Thorn jumped out of the way, but the rest of us got trapped.

(Thorn's P.O.V)

Soto jumped on top of the fallen mast. I heard Nya's samurai suit and I looked up to see her. She defeated the pirates and took the mast off of the ninja and Malikai. She hopped out of her suit.

Kai said, "Who wins in ninja vs. pirates? The samurai!" They all looked at me and Cole said, "You are in so much trouble!" I tried to back away, but Jay ran forward and grabbed me.

I screamed, "LET ME GO! I HATE YOU!" Jay tied my hands behind my back. He grabbed me by the hood and dragged me off of the ship.

I screamed at him the whole time and he threw me at Uncle's feet. Uncle did not look happy. "LET ME GO!" I snarled at Uncle, "I HATE YOU ALL! I WISH YOU WERE DEAD!" Uncle pulled me up and hit me with his staff. I managed to free my hands and tried to protect myself from the blows I was receiving.

"OW! UNCLE STOP IT! IT HURTS!"

He didn't stop until I was back on the ground again. I mumbled, "Ow…just ow…"

I shakily stood up and looked as the bounty rose from the ground. I shouted, "Daddy!" Kai grabbed me and held me back. Daddy looked angry and he shouted, "I will have my son back!" Kai yelled, "He doesn't want to be with you!" I shouted, "KAI! I FREAKING HATE YOU ALL! WHAT POSSESSED YOU TO SAY THAT!?"

I bit hard on Kai's arm. He ignored it.

Kai then went to choking me. I tried to pull his hand away, but I felt another wave of pain. Daddy shouted, "Another day ninja, another day!" **(Who else heard how freaky his voice was at that? It sounded like something from an old western movie or something.)**

People came over and started praising the ninja on how the saved the city. No one even looked at me and I pulled up my hood. Uncle gave me something and I looked at it. I put it on my neck and the pain was eliminated.

I sighed, not liking how controlled my life was becoming.

Basically, it was two groups fighting for the control. I wanted to go to Daddy's group, but Uncle didn't want that.

The only problem was that I wasn't a ninja.

I whispered to myself, "I'm not a ninja…"

* * *

me: That's right Thorn! You aren't a ninja!

Thorn: Thank you!

me: Okay, now for the REVIEW Q!

Review Q: What is Thorn's middle name?

me: couldn't think of anything, sorry. Anyway...

Thorn: REVIEW!


	21. Chapter 21 what does it mean?

me: meant to upload this... but i was absorbed in writing.

Thorn: Yay... more pain for me...

me: And Thorn's being emo again.

Thorn: AM NOT!

me: Who cares!

Shoutouts: Monday1113! You got it right.

me: This has one swear word in it.

* * *

**Chapter 21: Double trouble (What does it mean?)**

(Thorn's P.O.V)

I was forced to go to the dojo the next day. I was feeling sick, and the shadows were sluggish and weren't laughing, just whispering to each other. I couldn't stop thinking about Lloyd.

I couldn't cry though. I wanted to, but the tears wouldn't fall. It was like they had enough and didn't want to flow anymore.

I was sick with grief.

My grieving finally had time to catch up with me and it was taking its toll. I was unable to eat anything and training felt like it would go on forever. I could barely even tell what we were doing.

Jay shouted, "Thorn, concentrate!" I shook my head, "What were we doing again?"

He sighed, "You have to control your power and make this light bulb light up." He gave me a light bulb. I concentrated and a dark light began to glow, but then I thought of Lloyd and the bulb exploded.

I sighed and Jay handed me another light bulb. The same thing happened about 20 times. He gave me another one and I almost had it, but Jay ruined it by saying, "Maybe Lloyd would have made a better green ninja."

I growled, "I'm not a ninja!" I sighed, "Give me another shot." Cole sighed, "Sorry Thorn that was the last light bulb." He handed me a broom, "Clean up, we'll continue tomorrow." I took the broom, "I'm five years old! I'm too little to use this thing! It's huge!"

I threw the broom down and sank against the wall.

Nya came in with a letter, "Here Sensei." Uncle looked at it and Cole asked, "Who's it from?" Uncle responded, "It's from Lloyd's old school. It appears they have changed their ways and have become Darkly's school for great children." Kai laughed, "They've become good?"

Uncle nodded, "Thorn and Lloyd's change inspired them. They are holding a ceremony."

Didn't they know a trick when they saw one?

Unfortunately, I was forced to go.

We rode the dragon there and I drove. Sensei and Nya had to stay behind. I made sure that the ride was awful for them. I on purpose made a sudden movement and the dragon went straight down. I said, "Why am I even here? I'm evil!" They laughed, "Right!"

I growled, "I am evil! I hate you all and I want to be with my dad!" I saw Brad. He was the only person who Lloyd ever took to see me. I said, "Um…Brad?" Brad looked at me, "Thorn! You came!" He hugged me.

That was a disadvantage of being a little kid. Cole asked, "Who's this?" I answered, "Um… this is Brad Tudabone. He's the only person I ever really meet before me and Lloyd unleashed the serpentine and Lloyd um... you know…"

I trailed off. Brad asked, "Where's Lloyd anyway?" I bit my lip and Zane said, "Lloyd died a couple weeks ago." Brad frowned, "Oh… he was a good friend."

Brad smiled, "I told the other students about you Thorn!" I looked away, "Okay…" Kai put a hand on my shoulder, "He's pretty quiet." I smacked Kai, "DON'T TOUCH ME!" I trembled in anger, "Kai… I swear… one of these days… you're gonna touch me… and you won't have a hand… and we all know why."

I took a deep breathe to calm myself.

I growled, "Let's just get this over with already…" Brad led us through the school and went off on this lie about it being Ninja Day or something like that.

He led us to the principal's office and left to go back to the flowers. I stayed behind. The shadows told me how there were bags on the ceiling, ready to be dropped.

Kai opened the door and we went in. I saw Gene up high. I said, "Hey Gene…" He looked at me, "Welcome back Thorn, where's Lloyd?" I answered, "He's dead, and matchstick over here killed him." I pointed at Kai. Gene laughed, "Anyway, welcome to Darkly's school for worse boys!" He pulled a rope, but I stepped out of the way of the falling bag.

I looked up at Gene, "You trying to be bad again? Count me in! I'm not sticking around though; I'm going back to my dad. Take Malikai as your leader, he's the Great Devourer's son. He should be evil, I am evil." Gene said, "How do you know what we were going to do?" The shadows whirled around me, "I got the shadows. Here, I'll carry these guys to the teacher's lounge." I used the shadows to carry the ninja into the room and left them there. I made the shadows become bars across the door. We dragged Malikai into another room. The shadows put the rope around him.

Malikai woke up and I watched from the corner. I spoke, "Malikai, these guys want you to be there leader, oh yeah, welcome to your evil initiation. We're gonna undo the damage you've done to yourself and make you evil again. You've got us now, you don't need the ninja."

Malikai hissed at me, "You're a traitor Thorn! How could you?" I walked over to him and snarled, "I'm doing what I was born to do, I'm not a ninja, I want to be with my father, and I want all the ninja gone. Kai first, then Jay, then Nya, then Cole, then Uncle, and then I'm going to melt down Zane and make him into a new weapon, into your weapon."

He looked horrified and I continued, "I'm doing this for my brother. Lloyd didn't deserve to die!"

Malikai said, "Like hell I would join you! You've lossst it Thorn! Bring yourssself back together Thorn!" I shrugged, "This is my true self, I was born with your father's venom in me, and I was raised by being tortured, taught to know horrible things. I knew nothing but shadow. I'm the next dark lord, heir to the throne of the Underworld, master of the shadow, bringer of chaos, champion to the dragon queen and wielder of the ghostly knife."

I heard something, "Now, I see that my dad has another evil plan and I have to go and help. Bye!"

I walked out of the room and was grabbed by an evil clone of Cole, "Where are the ninja!?" I pulled away, "I don't know, and don't touch me! My father will kill you if you hurt me! My dad is Lord Garmadon, just so you know."

They all nodded, "Sorry Thorn."

I leaned against the wall, "Go do what my dad told you to do and come back to me." They left in search of the ninja. I became invisible.

I saw the ninja come out of a locker. The evil ninja faced them and they started fighting.

It was pretty pathetic really. No one could land a blow.

Then Malikai and a bunch of the students in ninja costumes came running over and tried to attack the evil ninja.

The ninja ended up defeating the evil ninja. This actually sucked because I became visible and then Malikai slung me over his shoulder. I sighed as I was carried to the tank. **(I don't remember what their giant car thing is called.)** Malikai sat in the back and I had to sit in his lap. I looked as the screen crackled and then Dad was on it. I waved, "Hi Daddy!" Kai growled, "Garmadon!" Daddy said, "So, you managed to destroy my evil ninja… But tomorrow is a new day ninja… and I…"

I controlled the electricity in the tank and it shut off. Jay said, "What? We can't hear you!" Zane said, "Nya will not be pleased, already it needs to go back to the shop."

I spoke up, "Actually, it's not broken, and Daddy was humiliating me too much again." Jay gasped, "That was you? But it didn't blow up!" I nodded, "I could do it before, but I was just feeling sick…" Malikai nodded, "Yeah, you were sssick with grief earlier."

I nodded and changed the screen to a show about snakes. I choked out, "I miss Lloyd…" Malikai rubbed my arm, "We all do… except for Kai of courssse." Kai announced, "I heard that Malikai, don't be influencing him."

We drove for a while and I asked, "What does fuck mean?"

They all groaned and Kai shouted, "Don't say that! It's a bad word!" I asked, "What does it mean?" Jay said nervously, "You'll learn when you're older."

* * *

me: O.O

Thorn: Um... sorry?

me: (x.x)

Thorn: Okay...

Review Q: Um... What is Leader's name?

Thorn: Um... review?


	22. Chapter 22 No one cheers for the shadow

me: I meant to update a loooooooooooooooooooong time ago.

Thorn: They're gonna give up on you Bubba!

me: Mean... DON'T GIVE UP ON ME! I'M SORRY!

I don't own Ninjago.

* * *

**Chapter 22: Ninja-ball run (No one cheers for the shadow)**

(Thorn's P.O.V)

Uncle decided that 5 people should be on top of a little kid.

Everyone thought it was a bad idea. I had to balance on one hand while the five of them: the ninja, Malikai and Uncle had to balance on me.

My only thought?

Please let Kai fall off!

And for everyone else to get off, my arm was going numb.

Then a wrecking ball hit the dojo and we all went flying. I groaned and rubbed my head. I had landed pretty hard. Malikai got up first and nearly was run over by Dareth. Dareth was shouting, "NO, no, no! This wasn't supposed to happen until tomorrow!"

I looked at the crane and say my dad's name mixed up. Uncle asked, "What's going on?" Dareth sighed sadly, "I fell behind some of my payments and now some company is buying the whole block. If I don't come up with $50,000 by tomorrow, the dojo is gone."

I motioned for Malikai to lean to me and I whispered, "Look at the name of the company, that's my dad's name mixed up, this is his doing." Malikai started laughing quietly.

Everyone stared at him and he explained, "Thorn just told me something that even Zane should have figured out." I nodded, "Look at the name, if you rearrange the letters… No Jay, it doesn't spell old grandma, it spells my dad's name." Dareth looked at me, "Who's your dad?"

I answered brightly, but without a smile, "My dad is Lord Garmadon!" He looked freaked out, "You're his son?" I nodded, "Yep!"

The shadows all giggled. Dareth freaked for a minute and I turned to see a huge wave of shadows. I calmly spoke, "Don't scare the guy, he is an ally." The shadows all whimpered and went back to their places.

Dareth looked at Uncle's teapot, "I don't suppose you have any money in that teapot of yours?" Malikai quietly laughed. Jay hit him and Malikai hissed in annoyance. Nya came in, "Did you guys say 50,000 big ones?" Jay gasped, "You didn't win the lottery did you?" Malikai laughed again and was hit by Kai. Nya laughed, "No silly, but there is Ninja-ball run!"

The ninja all said, "Ninja-ball run?" Malikai nodded, "I raced in that once!" Jay asked, "Did you win?" Malikai shook his head, "Nope, I kind of…crassshed…"

I spoke up, "I've heard of it! The skeletons would watch it and they let me watch a few times. They're crazy about it. The prize is $100,000."

Nya said, "Wow… I would have never expected you to know that. If you guys could enter with the tank, than maybe you guys could win!" Malikai spoke up, "And Thorn and I can enter with the dragon." I shook my head, "Nah, I got my own way."

Dareth spoke, "Only the most daring racers even dare enter the race." I stepped up, "I'd do anything, doesn't matter what."

We left to go enter the race.

We got to the track and I stood in my spot. The ninja had the tank and Malikai landed with the dragon. Kai shouted at Malikai, "If you're part reptile, then does that mean you're related to the dragon?" Malikai hissed, "NO! My aunt isss a dragon though."

Cole came over to me, "Um Thorn… you need something to ride." I nodded, "I'll show you…"

I held out my hands and clenched my fists. The shadows swirled and formed a hover-board. I jumped onto it and rockets formed on the back. My feet were strapped down. Cole shrugged, "Never mind…"

I saw the kids from darkly's break the tank. The race started and I zoomed off. The wind blew my hood back and I liked the way it blew my hair. I used the shadows to gain speed and zoomed past almost everyone.

I was nearly run over by the pirates, which freaked me out a little. I swerved to avoid them and nearly hit Jay's parents.

I yelled, "Sorry!" I zoomed ahead and made my way through scattered canyon. I saw the bounty and I went onto it, "Hi Daddy! Are you to win the race too?" I startled them and then Malikai, being the horrible driver he was, crashed into us. I fell off the bounty, but I formed my hover-board and sped off.

I heard an explosion behind me.

The ninja caught up to me and I saw that we were almost to the finish line. The bounty sped ahead. I gave close chase and didn't even care when Daddy used the mega-weapon to make a huge crack in the ground. I sped up, sure that the ninja would figure a way. The rockets on my board were at full power.

I heard the announcer say, "It looks like the shadow prince is going to be this year's winner! Bad news for our audience, because they want the ninja! Wait, but what's this? It looks like Lord Garmadon doesn't want his son to steal the prize!"

I looked up and shouted, "DAD! I'M TRYING TO WIN!" I whispered, "Shadow speed…" The shadows all laughed and put their greatest effort into making me go faster. I pulled my hood up.

I saw that the ninja were coming and I crossed the finish line. It looked like a tie.

Everyone gasped. No one cheered; we were not the favorite teams. The shadows all laughed manically. I shouted, "Who won?" Daddy came over to me, "Obviously me!" I shook my head, "No way Daddy, it was me!" He laughed, "My ship…" I jumped onto the ship, "I'm sorry Daddy, but this ship belongs to us."

I looked at the screen. I had won.

No one cheered. The police came over and said, "Alright Garmadon, you're coming with us!" The serpentine drove over and Scales said teasingly, "Who needs who now?" I shouted, "Bye Daddy!"

I jumped down and said calmly to the ninja, "What? No thanks? I won the race, got the money, got the bounty back, and all I get is the silent treatment? I should at least get a little praise."

They stared at me. Jay said, "Dude… how did you win?" I shrugged, "That's my secret… I'm gonna go see if there's anything awesome on the ship."

I walked away.

It kind of hurt though.

I swallowed the hurt feelings and left them in the place in the back of my mind full of all my other hurt feelings. One day that would burst and all the years of hurt and sorrow would spill.

Never show feeling… it is better that way… no one pries.

* * *

me: Thorn! Stop being emo!

Thorn: I'm not even gonna argue.

me: I'm gonna miss how little you are! *hugs him*

Thorn: LET GO!

me: REVIEW!


End file.
